The Blissfully Unaware
by franklybell
Summary: After 4 years of not seeing Naru, Mai has had plenty of time to focus more on school and her future. Top of her class, and graduating from a university early due to outstanding grades has put Mai on a high pedestal. Fast forward to the present, she is currently the 'Oliver Davis' of Japan, and one of the most talented and powerful ghost hunters. What happens when Madoka hears?
1. Chapter 1

Hope you enjoy this chapter into a new story. I apologize if it is a bit short, but I never can find a good reason to make a chapter so long. Anyways! Please R&R and, more importantly, enjoy.

* * *

"After four years, you'd think Mai would show up on time," Ayako said huffing and looking at her nails.

Monk and she were leaning against Mai's company van packed full of cameras and monitors and other ghost hunting gadgets. The car was parked in front of Mai's medium sized ghost hunting office building. They were set to meet there early in the morning so that they weren't harassed by paparazzi all set on getting pictures with Mai, and then ride down together to the client's house. Mai being Mai however, was fashionable late.

Yasu, Masako, and John were on time, so it was agreed that they take Johns car and leave to go to the client's house to ensure their meeting time is kept, which meant Mai was stuck in a car with her adoptive parents.

Monk and Ayako had been married for three years, after a year of dating, but both had adopted Mai after Oliver left. With no job, they were concerned about the girl that had been left behind without a seconds notice. They loved her and had decided to adopt her as a surprise. Mai was a little angry that they discussed the adoption without her but overall happy. She was worried that after Naru had left, so would everyone else. Knowing that Monk and Ayako adopted her, made her thoughts cease. Mai then quickly turned her attention to school and learning anything and everything she could.

Both parent figures had stayed the same but grew into the roles of a parent rather quickly. Monk loved hearing all about Mai's friends and how her studies were going, and Ayako loved spoiling her rotten with whatever she could. They both enjoyed spending any time with Mai they could.

"What you want our little girl growing up and changing?" Monk said grinning. "Unlike you, Ayako, I love her just the way she is! Even if she's a little late" He crossed his arms and turned his head away from her.

Ayako huffed. "I didn't mean that!" She growled out, smacking him upside the head. "I meant-"

"I'm here!" Mai ran towards them, a black suitcase rolling behind her.

"Hey, Mai!" Monk squealed and hugged her tight while lifting her off the ground.

"Monk- I can't-" Mai wheezed out.

"Knock it off!" Ayako smacked him with her purse.

"Gah!" He cursed out, holding his head and looking at Ayako with a hurt expression. "Woman, you are crazy!"

"Whatever," Ayako rolled her eyes and gave Mai a gentle hug, while Monk loaded her suitcase in the car. "It's great to see you, honey," Ayako said lovingly.

Mai buried her head into Ayako's shoulder. Even if she sees them frequently, and works with them as consultant's, she still misses them. "It's great to see you guys too!" Mai said smiling brightly as Ayako held her at arm's length.

"Hey! I love your outfit!" Ayako said looking Mai up and down.

Mai blushed. "Thanks!"

Mai was wearing a black pencil skirt with a pink blouse and a black blazer. She also had on a pair of black designer heels that Ayako had gotten her for her birthday and gushed about how necessary it was that she had a pair. Typically when Mai was outside the office and not on a case, she dressed in very basic fashion, some skinny jeans or boot-cut with a nice top.

With four years of hard work and "no play", Mai had grown into a beautiful woman who was entirely oblivious to her own beauty. No matter how many times she had been asked out, she would always say no. In her brain, she reasoned with herself and blamed it on wanting to have a steady career before seeking out someone to share her attention. But in her heart, there was a different story. One she refused to admit, and instead buried it under all her work. Thankfully for her, she had plenty of distractions.

"You look beautiful!" Monk said hugging both Ayako and Mai. "Very mature! I love it!"

Ayako glared at the Monk. "But Houshou, I thought you liked our "little girl" not growing up?" Ayako said accusingly, crossing her arms and jutting her hip out.

Monk rubbed the back of his neck. "I do! But mature Mai is good too!" He said defensively.

"Uhh huh," Ayako said narrowing her eyes.

Mai sighed, "Hey guys," Mai said from her place between the two of them. They looked at her. "I've no idea what this is about, but can we please get going so that we can finish this case?" She looked up at them both, her big brown eyes shining.

"Of course!" Monk said opening the car door for Mai.

Ayako sighed and uncrossed her arm's. "Let's go then." She moved over to the passenger side and waited for her husband.

Monk opened the door for her, before getting into the driver's seat and buckling in.

They drove away from the curb and towards the client's house, to begin another case.

* * *

After about 40 minutes, the trio arrived at their client's driveway. A gate was blocking the way in and Monk quickly typed in the code, in order for the gates to open. The way up to the house was outstanding, from the roundabout with a fountain in the middle to the beautifully kept yard. There was a glass greenhouse poking its head out from behind the house, which was Victorian style and a soft yellow color with pointed looking roofs.

Monk pulled up behind Johns car and they all got out of the car.

"This is more like a mansion," Monk said, Mai right next to him nodding her head in agreement.

Ayako walked up to the two of them. "Oh please," She said tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Our house is about that size."

Monk looked back at her. "No way!" He said and then looked at Mai. "Is it really that big?"

Mai smiled at him sympathetically. "Sorry to be the bearer of bad news?" she said a bit like a question, not knowing what the problem was, "But yeah." Mai chuckled nervously. Having lived there for 3 years before buying her penthouse apartment, Mai agreed with Ayako.

Monk's jaw dropped. "Really? I didn't think it was this big though."

By the time Monk and Mai were done talking, they had noticed Ayako was already at the front door which was promptly opened by John.

The two joined up with them.

"Hey, guys," John said politely.

"Sorry I didn't meet up with everyone on time," Mai said blushing.

John held his hands up in surrender, not wanting to offend Mai on accident. "No!" He said quickly. "That's quite alright." He smiled at her in reassurance.

John stayed pretty similar, aside from getting taller and a bit more muscular, he was still a kind person. When the disbanding of SPR happened he decided to stay in Japan instead of going back home to Australia and has been working at a church and helping Mai out with cases if he was busy. Mai has also been volunteering at the church and watching the children of the church while the parents were in meetings.

Mai sighed. "I suppose it was worth it though," She said. "I had a dream."

The group looked at her in a mix of concern and surprise.

"So soon?" Ayako said stepping a little closer to Mai. "We barely even started. This isn't like normal. Do you feel okay now?" She placed a hand on Mai's head.

Mai was quick to remove it gently. "I feel fine, Ayako!" Said woman looked at her, eyes narrowing. "Honest!" Mai said backing up behind Monk in a way to defend herself.

Ayako let out a breath. "Fine."

Mai sighed in relief, happy the attention was off of her, but quickly took a sharp intake when Ayako pointed at her fiercely.

"But if I find out that you are lying..." Ayako left the rest up to Mai's imagination, and turned around and walked into the house. Thinking it wise to just follow her and not argue, the rest followed in her footsteps and went inside.

Although Ayako might have been exaggerating, Mai couldn't help but agree with her comment about her early dreaming excursions not being normal. She had a feeling that her unconscious was trying to warn her or urge her to quickly finish the case.

* * *

Next chapter will be updated soon! I am currently on vacation in England right now!

Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for reading and following.

Hope you enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

As they walked through the house, John gave them a brief rundown of what room they were in as well as if the activity had spiked or not.

"We should probably start unpacking before we get too far into the house," Monk said with his holding his chin in his hand.

Mai looked at him. "Your right." She said moving her view to John. "Could you and Monk start on the cameras and monitors. When Ayako and I get to base I'll send Yasu to help you."

John smiled and he and Monk turned back and walked down the hallway back to the van.

* * *

"He said we were upstairs and to the left, right?" Ayako asked as she and Mai walked their way up the grand staircase that had a cream-colored carpet on the floors.

Mai nodded. "Yup!"

Her and Ayako began walking down the hallway and took a turn to the left. They opened the door to reveal Yasu, Masako and, the client, Yuki Akamine all sitting down on a rather large couch. Mai's back straightened, and she went into, what Monk refers to as, "Robot mode", or just simply the change in Mai from more relaxed, to down to business when she is with a client.

"Mrs. Akamine," Mai started and bowed as Mrs. Akamine stood up and returned the same gesture. "Nice to see you again. I hope the activity hasn't changed at all since the last time we spoke?" Mai questioned as she sat down on a swivel chair by the tables set up for their investigation. She quickly pulled out her laptop and opened up the files she had corresponding to this case. She opened up a blank page and readied herself to take add-on notes.

"Hello, again Miss. Taniyama," She said smiling gratefully. "No, thankfully nothing has changed, but hasn't stopped either." She looked down to her hands. Mrs., Akamine was in her mid-40's and had tan colored hair and bright green eyes, but regardless of their brightness, she looked exhausted. "I really don't understand why this is happening." Her eyes became distant.

Mai looked up from her typing at the woman and frowned. At times like this she really wished she was an exorcist like John, Monk or Ayako. That way she could help directly. Mai closed up her laptop and approached her.

"That's what we're here for," Mai said with a gentle smile.

The woman's detached eyes looked up to her with hope. "Of course. Thank you," She rose from the couch and moved to the door. "My husband and I are going to be staying at the hotel in the town like you suggested." She said.

Mai nodded. "Before you do that, I will have Ayako make you some charms, to help keep the spirits from following you." Mai looked to Ayako who was already fishing out the charms she had made the night before, in her purse. The Miko handed them to the woman who clung to them tightly.

"These will help you," Ayako said with a smile.

Mrs. Akamine's eyes welled up with tears. "Thank you. Thank you all so much." She took one last grateful look, bowed deeply, and left the room.

Mai turned to Yasu. "Could you go help unload the van?"

Yasu smiled at her. "Of course, my dear!" He stood up and made his way to the door. "I'm assuming my little Monkey is out there too! Oh, he is so strong!" He all but ran out of the room.

Yasu was just as you would expect him. Although he had grown up in the way of a body as well as the mind. He had become rather wise for his age, as well as a professional when the situation called for it. When Mai was struggling with school, it was Yasu who helped her. English, Mathematics, or Science, he was always there for her.

Mai sighed then turned to the two women in the room. "Masako, Ayako, could you both do a walkthrough. I want to ensure that these spirits don't notice the Akamine's leave."

Masako stood up. "Sure, Mai." A light smile on her lips covered by a white and yellow kimono.

Masako has made a drastic change over the 4 years. She felt sad for Mai on the day Naru left. After they sent him and Lin off at the airport, she took a hysterical Mai back to her apartment and she let her cry. After they were done, they had ramen and ice cream, as to provide themselves with the best comfort. She made it her job to make Mai laugh and smile if only a bit. Masako and Mai talked about everything and nothing the whole night. That was where Mai found out that Masako didn't even like Naru. They came to an understanding about each other and eventually became close friends.

She and Ayako walked out of the room, and Mai sat back down in the chair and she let her head fall back and her thoughts drift.

Mai sighed and jumped a bit when Monk and John walked in carrying the first of the cameras. She got up and began helping set up the base while things were being brought in.

* * *

Minutes later base was all set up and the rooms that were next to the base, that was being used as bedrooms for the team, had all their bags set in them and were also all set up.

The group was sitting on the couch and clasping a cup of tea, courtesy of Mai.

"Masako," The medium looked up from her cup. "What did you find out?" Mai asked.

"The spirits I sense are a little girl and a woman. They don't seem to have any sort of connection to each other." She said quietly. "In fact, the little girl seems terrified of the older woman, but I don't know why."

Mai nodded her head.

Monk looked at Mai. "Okay," He said. "Let's hear it."

Mai and the others looked at him. "What?" She asked.

"The dream!" Monk said crossing his arms.

Ayako mirrored his actions and the others looked to Mai.

Mai blushed. "Okay!" She quickly raised her hands up. "I wasn't going to hide anything anyway! I was going to tell you all what it was about because I think it connects to what Masako said."

Monk sat down on the couch with the others, satisfied with her answer and looked expectantly at her.

Mai faced them. "I was down in the kitchen." She started. "I think I was a little kid because I couldn't see over the table in front of me. I had on a very old looking dress, too." She closed her eyes to try and get a better picture. "I felt fear and when I looked down, there was a broken cup. I heard loud footsteps and the door to the left was slammed open. A woman came through and she looked furious."

Monk sat up a bit more noticing the changed look on his adoptive daughter's face.

"She started yelling at me. The little girl had heard the rumors about what she did to people from her mother and her friends. I couldn't end up like that. So, I turned and ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs as fast as I could. But she was following me. When I got to my room and turned around, she was right there with a whip in her hand." Mai's eyes scrunched up in fear and her breathing became labored. "I was cornered. I was backed up to the window and-"

Mai sucked in a quick breath, startling the members. "She was so fast. She picked me up and threw me out the window." Her eyes opened and tears fell. "My body hit the ground, my ribs broke and I stopped breathing."

Monk got up and hugged her, her face in his chest. Mai returned the hug and allowed herself to recover. Eventually, they let each other go and Mai looked to her family.

"I don't know exactly what that could mean in relevance to the case," Mai said wiping her eyes. "But Yasu and Masako I would like both of you to go and collect any information you can on this house. Talk to anyone you need to and research as much as you can." She looked between both of them. "Please let me know what you find."

Yasu and Masako stood. "Sure thing, Boss!" Yasu said. Masako just nodded and followed Yasu out of the base. None of the members liked seeing Mai upset, so they knew the sooner the case gets solved the sooner Mai a can move on.

Mai looked to her guardians. "Could you two please start blessing the rooms. I want to see if we can get a reaction."

Her foster parents looked at each other, an exchange of thoughts directed to their daughter, before nodded and left out the same way Yasu and Masako did.

When everyone had left Mai sighed. She knew keeping John in the base was better than anyone else. She wasn't in the mood to hear a bunch of questions asking her how she is and all the worry. John knew when to give people space and although she knows her family just wants to help, she gets a bit irritated by them.

* * *

John and Mai were watching Ayako and Monk bless different rooms in the house, and yet, no change. Mai pushed away from the desk. Time had passed so quickly and the sun was now setting.

"Well, that's too bad." She said to John. "I was hoping for a reaction or temp change, but nothing."

John looked at her sympathetically. "Cheer up, mate." He said smiling. "This is only the first night, you never know."

Mai sighed. She hated waiting, and John was right. The first nights are never usually active.

 _'So why have a dream so early?'_ Mai couldn't help but think that it didn't add up.

"Monk and Ayako are done and on their way back," John said from his position in front of the monitors.

Mai nodded and got up to make some tea. "I'll be right back," She said as she moved to the door and began opening it. "I'm going to get tea. Could you call Yasu and see if they are on their way back?"

John nodded and Mai left the base. She continued down the hallway and down the stairs over towards the kitchen. Mrs. Akamine was kind enough to leave out a tray with sugar, a teapot, cups and plates, and little sugar spoons. There was also a small jug of cream in the fridge and an electric kettle on the counter.

Mai quickly disconnected the kettle from the electric heater and filled it full of water. After reattaching the kettle to the plate, she flipped the switch and waited for it to boil. Leaning on the counter next to her, Mai drifted back to her dream.

 _'Why would a woman have a whip?'_ Mai thought, attempting to sort through her brain. _'I highly doubt that was her daughter considering the little girl's inner thought about the rumors of what that woman did were told to her by her mother and her mother's friends.'_

The kettle shut off automatically, indicating that the water was fully boiled. Mai located the tea leaves, put a strained on the top to the teapot and poured into the hot water. After filling up a small pitcher full of the cream in the fridge, she placed it on the tray. Getting the appropriate number of cups, plates, and spoons she put the kitchen back to the way she found it and left.

Walking up the stairs, she felt a chill go down her spine. Turning her head, she looked around her.

 _ **"Disobey me and you will be punished!"**_ Mai heard a voice scream out.

Startled she jumped back a bit and turned to walk back to base a little bit faster than last time. When she made it to the hallway, Monk was there waiting for her.

"There you are!" He said taking the tray from her. "What was that noise?" he asked looking Mai over.

"The ghost," Mai started, looking behind her trying to see if a specter was going to appear. "She decided to yell at me."

"What did she say?" He asked.

Mai shook her head. "It was English. I'll tell you when we get back to base."

They continued the rest of the way to the base and when Mai opened the door, everyone was back and waiting for them.

"Welcome back you two," Yasu said grinning. He was holding two bags filled with, what Mai assumed was, take out.

Mai looked at him, eyes wide. "Yasu and Masako?" She said, confused. "You guys got back pretty quick."

Masako looked up. "Actually," She said quietly. "When John called us, we were already at the front door." Her kimono sleeve was placed back in front of her mouth.

Mai looked at the two. "Well?" She started. "what did you find?"

Yasu and Masako looked grim. "We got a lot of information," He said. "And you are not going to like it."

* * *

Anyone else like Yasu's nickname for Monk? Oh, excuse me. Monkey.

Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will be a bit longer to get up!

Cheers!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Mai sat on the couch still keeping her eyes on Yasu and Masako. Monk sat the tray down and joined his wife on the couch.

"What did you find out?" Monk asked. Ayako reached for his hand and he grabbed it, lacing their fingers together.

Yasu took a breath. "The house is owned by a French couple, Delphine, and Leonard LaLaurie. They were rather wealthy at the time and well known. They always put on amazing parties, sort of like Gatsby." He said winking at Mai, knowing that she knew of the book. "Well anyways, in the 1800's they were allowed slaves as servants."

"Well, there was a rumor going around that the servants were never the same. They were always changing. People at the parties always talked about how they rarely saw the same one twice." Yasu shifted uncomfortably. "Well one day, the neighbors next door heard screaming coming from the house. When she looked out the window next door. What she saw matches up directly with your dream, Mai." Yasu said looking over to the focused girl. Mai's eyebrows rose.

"She saw the lady of the house, Delphine, chasing a little girl, who was the daughter of one of the slaves, up the stairs with a whip." Mai grimaced, her eyes turning sad. "Seconds later, she saw the girl's body fall from a window, and Delphine went back downstairs. After the neighbors told people about what they saw, a number of people at the parties dwindled. People kept giving the LaLaurie's cautious looks and no one wanted to talk to Delphine. The town soon revolted against the family, and they showed up ready to arrest them." Yasu paused in order to explain this. "Although slaves were not treated as a person back then, mistreating a slave was a crime."

The group nodded.

"So, after the town had subdued them, the people went inside to find out just what was going on. When they made it up to the attic they found the missing slaves mutilated. It was like the picture of a crazy doctor's experiment room. People were tied up and cut open. One woman had her intestines wrapped around her open chest like a red corset." He took a break in his story to give Masako, who was turning pale and leaning on John, time to recover. "They tried to help the ones that weren't already dead and gave the ones who were a proper burial. While they were searching the house, they found buried bodies on the grounds everywhere. Later the couple was sentenced to death." When he was finished he looked to his boss who had a hand covering her mouth.

"Oh, my-" Mai started. "That's awful."

Monk was holding Ayako and John were doing the same with Masako.

"They believed that, because they were both physicians, they were experimenting on their slaves, but most people believe it was for their own pleasure," Yasu said turning away from the group. He then pulled out another file and opened it. Inside was a bunch of documents with information on a little girl. "This is Lia, the twelve-year-old girl that the neighbor saw."

Mai gasped. Her dream coming back to her Mai covered her mouth to try and stop the bile from rising any further up her throat. Unfortunately, Mai was unsuccessful and she bolted to the bathroom. Yasu followed her out, more than willing to hold his friend's hair up.

When Mai got to the bathroom she darted over to the toilet and allowed her body to reject her food. Considering she had a light breakfast and they had worked through lunch, she didn't have much to regurgitate.

Yasu's hands helped take Mai's own hands place in her hair holding it up. After Mai finished heaving, she relished in the cold feel of his hands on her too hot head. Yasu got Mai a glass of water while she attempted to stand on shaky legs.

"I'm okay." She said as she drank some water, letting the pure liquid try to calm her, now raw, throat. "I just need a moment- to compose." Yasu nodded and left the bathroom.

Mai put a hand over her heart and sat down on the side of the tub. After taking a few minutes to put her mind back on track, a knock on the door reaped her thoughts.

"How are you doing, sweetheart?" Monk asked through the door.

Mai practically sees his expression.

'Worry wart.' She thought.

She stood and walked over to the door and opened it. "I'm doing fine." Mai shot him a smile. She really did feel much better, if not a little bit more at peace.

Monk nodded then looked at her seriously. "Let's solve this case." His voice held determination and finalization.

Mai smiled at him again, her eyes filling with tears. "Sure thing!" was her chipper reply.

* * *

As the pair walked back into the base, Yasu was just finishing setting up dinner. He had made everyone a plate and poured the tea. The members were already eating when they walked in.

"Hey!" Monk squealed walking over to his plate. "Yasu, you ate my spring roll!" He looked accusingly at the man.

"My sweet!" Yasu said startled, a hand to his heart. "I did no such thing! It was that wicked witch!" He said pointing towards Ayako.

Said person looked appalled. "Who. The. Hell. Are. You. Calling-" She raised her purse. "WITCH!"

Ayako started her descent on Yasu and the rest drowned them out.

Mai looked to Monk. "You can have mine!" She said using her chopsticks to put the greasy flaky treat on his plate.

Monk beamed. "Really!" He hugged Mai. "Oh, my sweet daughter!"

After dinner, the group sipped at tea, while they discussed what they were going to do.

"I think I want John to exercise the ghost," Mai said reviewing the notes they had taken. "Considering Ayako and Monk didn't provoke her, I think it might be best to have you try it." Mai finished staring at John.

He nodded his head and stood up to go change.

"I think this case is a lot like the Dollhouse case we had," Mai said remembering the creepy doll and the yanking hands. "When we exercise Delphine then the other ghosts trapped here, like Lia, will be able to move on."

The others nodded.

* * *

The members all stood in the attic. It was dusty and the only light source was the window. Mai looked to the ground and all around the room. Old blood stains covered the walls and floors. Mai and Masako stood forward a bit more than the others. Mai and Masako looked at each other and got ready to summon Delphine.

Mai dreams never stopped coming, and after Naru left she astral projected every night. Mai figured it was because Gene wasn't there to stop Mai from projection, but was never really sure. Although she never had any dreams if she were to sleep normally (like at her apartment), she would just sit there in the inky blackness and wait for herself to wake up. Mai used the time to learn how to control her new powers. She found out that she would only dream if she thought about a case or about what she wanted to dream about. So, imagine her surprise when she knew nothing of the spirits in the case and had a dream about one of them. Early, no less.

However, Mai discovered that she can bring a person into her projections when she's dreaming. It started when Mai accidentally pulled John into a dream once when she was helping out at the church. All she did was fall asleep with her hand near Johns. The next thing she knows, she is opening her eyes to her usual blackness with John next to her.

Since then, Mai had been bringing Masako into her dreams with her, then she would concentrate on the ghost she wanted to move on and they would appear. Masako would then talk to them and try to persuade them to move on. This was usually successful but, it took a lot of energy from Mai and she would be away from her office for a couple of days to regain that energy.

Mai looked at Masako. "Are you ready?" She asked. Masako nodded.

Mai reached over and grabbed Masako's hand and they both shut their eyes. Mai began to think about Delphine. Her face, her with the whip, her voice. Anything to trigger her spirit to appear.

A few minutes later Masako and Mai opened their eyes. In front of them, stood a woman in a Victorian looking dress with big sleeves and a shawl. Her face was lowered and when she realized where she was, her head started raising.

"Delphine," Mai started in a solid voice, straight faced. "Do you know that you are dead?"

Delphine looked at Mai like she had just been slapped. "No." Her voice came out like poison. "No. When did I die?! How?"

Masako answered this. "1849. You and your husband were executed. Do you remember all the people you killed?" Masako said. Mai tightened her grip on her hand when she saw Delphine's face turn angry. "It's time to move on. Leave this place and all the bad energy behind."

Delphine wailed. "You're liars!" She screeched. "I'm not dead! I can't be! They deserved what they got! And you can join them!"

She lunged at the two with a scalpel in her porcelain hand.

Mai quickly shut her eyes and thought of a wall around the two.

'Tall, no cracks, made out of brick.' Mai thought. When she opened her eyes and saw Delphine hit the wall. She stumbled back confused and Mai looked at a surprised Masako.

"Let's go!" Mai said. "Time to wake up."

Mai thought about waking up, her eyes opening, and then she felt like she was falling.

* * *

Mai and Masako opened their eyes, now from their position on the floor.

"Hey," Ayako said. "How do you feel? Did she decide to move on?"

Mai shook her head. "No-" She stopped when she heard Masako gasp.

"She's coming!" Masako said looking towards the far wall of the attic and standing up while Mai remained on the ground.

Delphine appeared, looking more demented than before.

Mai quickly turned to John. "Start." She said.

The group watched as John opened up his bible, got his holy water and started his prayer. Delphine looked stunned for a moment and then they all gasped as a yellow and white light burst from her. It surrounded her body and soon her body disintegrate into tiny bright orbs and disappeared. Soon after they watched as the victims began to move on as well.

"Case closed!" Yasu said.

They got ready to leave the attic when they noticed Mai still on the ground.

"Mai?" Ayako asked kneeling down to her daughter's height. "What's wrong? Monk, come here please."

"I can't move my legs," Mai said, fear coating her voice like a glass with condensation. Her eyes were focused on the floor. She couldn't feel anything below her waist. "I can't- Oh God." Ayako looked down to her legs in horror.

'What's going on?' she thought. Her brain felt fuzzy and her eyes felt heavy. 'This has never happened.'

"Monk!" Ayako said. "Call an ambulance, quick! Something is wrong with her legs and she's going into shock!"

Mai looked towards her adoptive mother. "Ayako, what's going on?" Her eyes welled with tears. She figured she must know, considering she's a doctor. "Is this because of the projection?"

Ayako looked into her daughter's eyes. "I'm not sure. You'll be okay." She said as Monk came over to them.

"I called them, they're on their way." He kneeled down by where Ayako was. "Does anything else hurt? Or feel weird?"

"My head-" Mai sucked in a breath as a sharp pain coursed through the side of her head. "My head hurts." She put a hand to her head as the pain ebbed away.

"Maybe we should move her downstairs so the paramedics can get to her," Ayako suggested.

Monk nodded and bent down and scooped up the scared girl.

Yasu, Masako, and John moved out of the way, allowing Monk to get Mai down the stairs.

"Guys," Ayako said. "I need you to break down base and load it into the van. Please take it back to the office and put it in the garage. Get the keys to the van from Monk. Yasu, I need you to call Mrs. Akamine and tell her, her house has been cleansed. Please." She said as they all followed Monk down and into the living room. "he and I will ride in the ambulance and see what's going on and you can come down when you finish that."

"Sure, mate," John said. "Of course." Masako was clinging onto John, worried for her friend. She nodded.

"I'm on it!" Yasu said pulling out his phone and typed in a number. "You can count on me." He walked away to finish his call, in privet.

The rest watched as Monk put Mai down on the couch. There was a knock on the door and Ayako answered it letting the paramedics come in.

"Please take her to Matsuzaki Hospital," Ayako said watching them hook Mai up to an IV drip. "I'll have them ready for you." They nodded and strapped Mai into a gurney, taking her daughter to the hospital.

* * *

I hope you think Mai's powers are pretty cool! I think it would be cool to block things out... Literally.

If you guys have heard of this story before, I wouldn't be surprised. It's about Delphine LaLaurie and if you look her up you'll get the same information that I did. Its much more crazy though. I did change a few things, like what the Lia was doing that made Delphine chase her.

Anyway! It's late and my sleeping pills are kicking in (I'm trying to not have jet lag). Hope you enjoyed!

Cheers!


	4. Chapter 4

Next chapter! I'll drop you right in! Once upon a timeeeee...

* * *

Mai woke up to the beeping sound of a machine. The annoying noise did nothing to aid her head ache and she felt like she had been hit by a train. Everything was sore. She sat up groaning in distress and looked around her room. Her eyes were a bit blurry and blinded by the sunlight, so she couldn't see much but she could make out her white bed and her two parents. One on the left and one on the right.

 _'What happened?'_ She let out a sigh. _'That's right. My legs. But why am I in the hospital? It couldn't have been that bad.'_ She looked down to her legs and bit her lip. _'I'll try to move them now, maybe something has changed.'_ She wiggled her toes and they did just that. _'It worked!'_ Her face broke out into a grin.

"Yes!" she excitedly whispered. She then heard her stomach growl. Putting a hand on her stomach she looked around. Then she felt Ayako shift.

"Mai?" Ayako rubbed her eyes and looked around until her eyes landed on Mai. "MAI!" She screamed out and jumped towards her, wrapping her in a hug.

Mai hugged her back. "Hi, Ayako." She croaked out. She was a little surprised by Ayako's aggressive nature. "Whats wrong? I must have been out for a few hours, huh? But I can move my legs now." Mai said happily while Ayako let her go and looked at her surprised.

"Honey," Ayako started, taking a breath. "You've been in a coma for about a week and a half." Mai looked at Ayako in surprise.

"What?" Mai questioned, her voice going high.

"What's going on Ayako?" Monk questioned sleep coating his voice. He yawned and looked over to Mai. "Mai! You're awake!" He jumped up and hugged her like Ayako. "I'm so glad you are up! Madoka, Lin and Luella were so worried!"

Ayako delivered a smack across his head and he quickly let go and looked at her. "Monk!" She said. "We weren't going to tell her anything until she was up and moving."

After holding his head, he looked at Ayako in shock, for hitting him, and then recognition. "Oh, no." They both looked at Mai, who looked scared.

"Madoka. Lin. Luella. As in Naru's mom." There was only silence to answer for her. "No." She said finally. "I don't want any of them near me. Why would they be here?!" The heart beat on the monitor sped up.

Monk and Ayako looked at her with sadness. "I don't think you get it, Mai," Ayako said.

"We didn't know what else to do." Monk finished for her.

"What do you mean?" Mai said confused.

"You couldn't move your legs, and we didn't find anything wrong with them," Ayako said, her voice shaking. "Then out of nowhere, you stopped responding in the ambulance. We didn't know what to do. If this was a reaction to the projecting-we had never encountered something like this, so we were worried. Even more when Masako told us you also built a _wall_ in your head. Do you know how much that takes out of you? We didn't know how doing that could affect your health." Ayako stressed out. It was then that Mai noticed the white lab coat on her mom. She couldn't imagine her trying to keep her alive but not knowing how to help. How that must feel to her.

She felt awful.

Mai stayed quiet.

"So, we called Lin and asked for help," Monk said. "He told us to give you an adrenaline shot and just let you rest hooked up to fluids. After that, you leveled out. They wanted to make sure you were okay and Martin had heard about you before, through the SPR data reports, and wanted to try to help." Monk looked into her eyes, looking for understanding. "So they came here. Well, Luella, Madoka and Lin are here."

Mai looked down. _'I suppose a little help never hurt.'_

"Okay." She said dejectedly. "But Naru isn't here is he?" She asked quickly.

Ayako shook her head. "No, but we have news that you might not like."

Mai looked at her, her head tilted to the side.

"We thought it would be best if we went to England for the summer, and Martin and Lin helped you figure your powers out. We think that with-"

"NO WAY!" Mai shouted. She started getting out of bed. Her legs and body protested and her sore muscles contracted. She took off the sticky pads on her chest, to monitor her heart. "There is no way- I will go to England." She was more breathless now and moving over to her blue hospital overnight bag that Ayako brings for her whenever a case turns sour. She was more than ready to get out of the hospital kimono she had to wear.

Her legs not being used to her weight after a week, were still tingly and they gave out on her a bit. She quickly held on to the wall for support, and her adoptive parents both jumped up and reached out to catch her if they need to.

"Mai, I thought you would have gotten smarter over the years," She didn't need to look up to see that smug face of his. "But it seems I was wrong."

 _'Naru.'_

Mai looked over to the doorway and her breath stopped.

There stood Naru with a small smirk on his face. Hair and face a little different, but still the same Naru from 4 years ago. He did seem to get a bit taller and more muscular. He was also wearing a dark blue shirt and black slacks, and holding a bouquet of daisies and a book.

 _'At least it isn't a fully black outfit.'_ Was Mai's passing thought.

"What are you- Ayako said you weren't-"She felt her knees go weak and she sank a bit. She put a hand to her pounding head and looked to Ayako. "What?" She felt bile in her throat.

 _'Too soon. Way too soon.'_ She thought.

Ayako looked just as surprised, and so did Monk. "He wasn't here when I last talked to Madoka. I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow."

"My father and I got in this morning," Naru said plainly. "If you haven't noticed, it is the next day." He walked over to the other side of the bed and placed the flowers in a glass vase on the side table. He then looked back to the two adults.

Ayako scoffed. "Four years and you still act the same! So rude!"

Monk walked over to Naru and clapped him on the shoulder. "Nice to see you again too!"

Naru just grunted.

"Is she up?!" An excited voice cut through the talking in the room. Luella walked in. She had blond hair and blue eyes. Madoka and Lin, and Martin, who had black hair and brown eyes, were all behind her. "Where is she?" Luella said looking around for the girl clad in white.

"She's right over-" Ayako stopped and stood up. Over where Mai and her overnight bag were, was empty. "Where did she go?" She looked to Naru and Monk.

Monk had a shocked face and Naru's jaw was clenched on his straight face.

"She just left?" Ayako asked.

Monk looked to Ayako. "I have no idea. She must have snuck out."

A few moments later a nurse came in.

"She got into a car!" He was rather young and panting after running so far. They all looked at him. He had black hair and green eyes. "You were looking for Mai right, Doctor. Takigawa?"

Ayako looked relieved. "Reo," Ayako said. "Yes, we were. A car?"

The young man nodded. "I was worried about her so I kept checking up on her, so I knew she wasn't released yet." Naru glared at the nurse who used Mai's first name. "I thought it was weird when she was out of her room and more so when she got into a car."

Ayako nodded. "Do you know what it looked like? It could have been her friend."

Reo nodded. "Yes, it was a small dark green one. But I didn't see the driver."

"That's probably John," Monk said fishing his phone out.

Ayako nodded. "Thank you, Reo!" The boy nodded and left but not before turning around.

"Would you have her call me when you find her?" Reo asked. A glare was intensified. "I want to make sure she's okay." He shifted uncomfortably as if sensing the impending doom coming from Naru's direction.

Ayako smiled. "Of course. Thank you for your help. You have always been a good friend to Mai. I'll be sure she calls you."

Reo smiled and left.

Ayako looked to Naru. "How the heck was she able to move so quickly?"

"Martin," Luella said calling the man over. "Could there be a reason for someone to do that." She said nervously. "You did read her file. She was incredibly weak. Maybe you know what's happening."

Martin put a hand up to his chin in thought. "It could be if she's in a state of panic. Sometimes, when a person is threatened, they can gain back all the strength that was lost." Martin looked at his son. "So _Naru_ , what did you do to the poor girl to freak her out?" He had a grin on his face.

Naru looked towards his father with a blank stare, his eyes slightly clouded over.

"John?" Monk had gotten him on the phone. "Hey! Where are- What happened?!" Monk's gasp of a question had the awaiting people on their feet immediately. A moment passed. "Oh, okay. That scared me a bit. So, you're at the church?" A pause. "And she's with you guys now?" Another pause. "Okay. Sounds good. We'll be down there in a bit, please don't tell her we're coming." Monk's posture relaxed. "Okay, see you later. Bye"

"What happened?" Ayako said, referring to the moment that Monk freaked out.

"It was just the kids on the playground. I thought she had screamed," He said shaking his head. "Anyway, apparently, Mai called John," Monk paused and looked at Ayako. "Remind me to restrict her from her phone, saying that she was clear to go and that I was going to stay here until you were done with work and we were then going to meet with Naru and Martin later." Monk glared at his phone angry at his smart daughter. "And because she was able to change her clothes, he believed her."

Ayako looked down. "How did we not even hear her? Or see her!" Her hand was covering her mouth. Monk walked over and hugged her.

"It's okay." He said. "She's at the church helping Yuki and playing with the kids. We'll leave now." He grabbed his and Ayako's coat and his car keys. He then turned to the group of new comers. "You can go with us if you want, we have enough room for 3 others and I know Lin has his car with him if you would rather follow us." The silent man nodded. "So, it depends on you."

Naru stood up. "I'll go." He picked up his book. "Someone has to make sure the idiot doesn't get herself killed." He walked out of the room without another comment.

Martin looked to his wife who was under his arm. "Perhaps I should go with as well." Luella sported a grin. "I think it will be interesting to see what this girl has done to our son. Who knows, maybe she will talk more to me so I can figure out how to help her more?"

"I agree!" she said enthused. "It is hard to help someone by their file alone. But I'll stay with Madoka. There were some really cute shops we wanted to look at." Luella looked at Madoka, who grinned. "Plus, she knows Mai more than I do."

Madoka turned to Lin. "And because us woman needs a big strong man with us, I guess that will be you."

Lin sighed.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed! I think Naru's reaction was pretty good. But anyway, a few comments! Reo (the nurse) was completely unplanned up until a few minuets ago. As if there wasn't enough drama...

The next chapter is going to be more about how Naru found out and how Madoka found out! Stay tuned, and thank you all for the feedback!

Cheers!


	5. Chapter 5

This one is just a catch-up chapter. A little bit of cute and funny banter, as well as back story. Enjoy!

* * *

 _A week and a half earlier…_

 _England, Cambridge_

Madoka had just gotten back to Luella's town house, from the college where she teaches her psychology and parapsychology classes. She felt her phone vibrate and looked at the caller.

She clicked on the green button. "Lin! Hi, Honey!" She said making her way up the stairs to her friend's house. The door had just opened, courtesy of Logan part of the staff at the house, and was walking through the door. She waved at him and he smiled her way.

Considering it was rather late, she assumed the family was eating dinner, so she stayed in the foyer to finish her call.

"Madoka, I have to go to Japan for a business purpose, I will be back in a week." He said. His voice was straight forward but urgent, and she could hear noise in the background like a restaurant or a train station.

Madoka blinked and frowned. "What are you talking about?" She said in a shriek like voice. "You can't bail on me! We have to figure out wedding details. You promised you would come to the cake tasting with Lu and me." Her stance resembled that of a child having a tantrum. "Our wedding is in a month. We are still getting married, right?"

"Something important came up." He said briefly. "I have to go; the plane is getting ready to take off. I love you and will call when I land." There was a click, and then a dial tone.

"Wha-LIN!" She yelled in frustration.

Naru had walked in at that time.

"If you are quite done disturbing our meal, would you care to join us." It wasn't much of a question, but he meant it in a good way.

Madoka looked at him, her face fierce. "Do you know why my fiancé just flew to Japan?!" She asked harshly.

Naru looked taken aback. "He did what?" Naru ground out.

Madoka let her anger disperse at his tone. "Yeah," She said carefully. "He just called me and told me something important came up and he had to leave. He was sitting on the plane while telling me this."

Naru turned around and walked to the dining room. Madoka followed. They walked through the doors to the dining room and Martin and Luella looked up to them.

"Hey, Madoka!" Luella said smiling. "Please sit! I'm excited to go tasting tomorrow! I was just telling Martin about-"

" _Father_ ," Naru's voice was deathly icy. His two parents looked at him worried by his tone. "Why did Lin just get off the phone with Madoka, while he was on a plane." Naru figured if anyone knew anything, it was his dad. Lin worked with the man closer than he did.

Madoka looked towards Martin as well. Martin shifted.

"Ah," He started. "He got a call during a client meeting, apparently Mr. Takigawa's daughter has been struggling with her powers for 5 years. On their last case, she wound up in the hospital for using a new piece of her ability and they were unused to the situation. So, they called Lin. He was able to help them stabilize her."

Naru looked confused. "Takigawa's daughter?" There was a slightly relaxed tone, but he never remembered a daughter that the Monk had. Naru was there 5 years ago.

"Yes," Martin smiled good-naturedly. "Well, his adopted daughter. You probably still remember her too." He moved his hand over to a file that had been on the table. "You did think it was important to make a file on her, so we already have an idea of what she can do." Naru's eyes narrowed. "This is actually what I was going to discuss. I was going to invite her down so that she could get knowledge and help on controlling her power and what they do." He finished passing the file over to Naru.

He pulled it closer to him and Madoka stood behind him, waiting for him to open it. He put his hand on the front cover and opened it. It was the file he had created back in Japan. The file he had on Mai. His heart and stomach both dropped.

Madoka gasped and put a hand to her chest to try to control her beating heart. "Mai?!" She questioned.

Luella looked to Madoka. "You know her? Did you meet her when you went to help with a case?" She asked.

Madoka nodded and looked at Luella. "Remember that sweet girl I told you about?" Madoka looked at the small picture of the 16-year-old girl plastered on the first page in the file. "That was Mai." Luella's eyes saddened. "Oh, Gosh. What happened to her?" She looked back to Martin.

"I don't know all the details, but from what I heard, she was completely unresponsive." He said looking gravely towards the file. "Lin left pretty readily."

Madoka looked to Naru. "Noll?" She put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you o-" He stood up, hair covering his eyes, and left the room.

"Wait! You barely ate," Luella said watching him walk towards the doors. "Oliver!" She watched the doors swing as he left. Martin put a hand on her arm.

"Leave him be," Martin said. "He probably needs some time to cool off."

Madoka sat at the table and pulled her laptop out of her briefcase that she uses for work. Martin and Luella looked at her.

"Madoka," Luella started. "What are you doing?"

Madoka started clicking on the keyboard. "There is no way I am letting my fiancé get away with this." She said angrily clicking on the mouse. "Besides, I have a selfish reason too. Mai is my friend too, I also want to make sure she is doing okay. Seeing Lin and possible punching him in the face is just killing two birds with one stone." A creepy maniacal grin spread on her face. Luella cringed a bit and Martin laughed.

"Well, I will see you down there as well." He said sipping some tea.

Luella and Madoka looked at him, confused. "What are you talking about, Martin?" Luella asked crossing her arms and glaring towards her husband.

He shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I was actually planning on going down to Japan in a week's time to meet her in person myself." He said.

The dining room doors slammed open and the group looked to the doorway. There stood Naru looking slightly disheveled.

"I'll be going too." He said promptly.

His parents blinked at him, not ever really seeing him like this, while Madoka grinned cheekily.

"Now, why ever would you go, Oliver?" Madoka asking, batting her eyes innocently.

Naru glared at her. "I need to update my current file on her." After the comment, he took his leave.

Luella shook her head out of her shock. "Madoka, get me a ticket too." She said.

Madoka complied.

"Why?" Martin asked.

"Because I want to meet her too!" She said crossing her arms and glaring at her husband. "And I didn't know that you were going to Japan! So, I'm going to go without you." She said haughtily. "I'll go with my friend." She looked at him.

Madoka made a few more clicks on her computer and then smiled. "We are on the flight to Japan tomorrow at 5:30 pm!"

Martin sighed. "Okay," He said. "Have your girls trip." He pushed his chair back and picked up the file. "I have to look back over the case we got. Nice seeing you Madoka, even though we see you practically every day." Martin said leaving the living room.

Madoka sank back in her chair relieved, but more nervous now. She frowned.

Luella looked at her friend. "It's okay!" She said putting her hand over Madoka's. "Lin is fine, and we are going to see him soon."

Madoka shifted. "It's not him I'm worried about." She said. "It's Mai." Luella nodded in understanding. "She may come across strong, but even some things can break her. I just don't want to see her that way. I am happy that Monk and Ayako adopted her. I actually talked to Lin about it before we settled on our wedding date." Madoka smiled at the memory. "He said Mai would probably kill us if we tried to. I wonder how they convinced her."

Luella smiled at her friend's caring nature. "I can't wait to meet her in person!" She said.

* * *

Thank you for reading! The comment's on the last chapter have mostly been on Reo and Naru. Already love you guys, even if I don't know you that well (more like at all...)! It's nice to know that you can already sense the upcoming drama. Your minds are perfectly wicked! Thank's again for the reviews and follows/faves!

Cheers!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! Sorry for the delay. I just got back home and the jet lag is real. I have currently only gotten 3 hours of sleep. I spent all of Sunday sleeping and trying to regain lost hours from being on a plane or at an airport for over 21 hours. I hope you can understand. But I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _Present time…._

 _The Saint Anthony's Church_

Mai looked expectedly towards Haruto, an orphan boy who was only 3 years old, getting ready to kick the rubber ball.

"You ready, Mai?" He had an excited look on his face.

Mai smiled at him. "Born ready!" Mai readied herself to receive the ball.

Haruto kicked it, maybe a little too hard, and it soared in the air until it landed in a tree in the forest surrounding the playground, and the back of the church.

"Oh no!" Haruto said. Some other kids had stopped playing and looked over at their friend in concern. "I'm so sorry Mai! I didn't mean to kick it so hard!" He said as Mai had already moved to go pick it up.

She waved him off. "Don't worry about it! It's no biggie!" She was walking backward so that she could flash him a smile. "Why don't you go play! I'll go get it in the mean time!"

Haruto looked to the playground. "Okay!" He nodded his head and ran off.

Mai smiled and kept walking in the direction of the ball.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Naru…._

John opened the door to the church.

"Oliver," He said smiling and outstretching his hand. "Welcome back, mate." They firmly shook hands and Naru nodded. John looked to the Monk and Ayako nodding and then his eyes landed on Martin. "Hello, my name is John Brown," John said stretching his hand out to Martin. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Martin Davis," Martin said. "Likewise." After their handshake, John turned back to Monk and Ayako.

"She's in the back playing with the kids," John said smiling. "They all love her."

Ayako looked peeved. "She's not doing anything difficult," She said scaring the Priest a bit. "Like strenuous?" Monk pulled Ayako back away from the poor priest.

John shook his head. "No," He said. "In fact, last, I saw, she was playing chess with Yui."

John was happy to lead them through the church to the backyard, where the playground was. John spotted Yui and called her over.

"Do you know where Mai is?" Monk asked her, crouching down to the 7-year-olds height.

She nodded. "Yeah," She looked back to the playground over to Haruto. "She was kicking the ball with Haru, but he kicked the ball too hard and it flew into the forest." She looked to the forest. "She left about 15 minutes ago."

John thanked her and she left to go back and play.

"Playing with a ball?!" Ayako said clenching her fists. "Is that girl daft?"

Monk put his hands on her shoulders. "I know," He said. "I'm mad too, but getting angry won't help. Let's just find her, get angry at her, and then ground her." Ayako nodded her head.

Martin cleared his throat. They looked at him. "I do believe Noll has already gone to do just that."

Monk and Ayako looked confused. John only smiled.

Martin pointed over to the entrance of the forest, and there was Naru walking into it.

Ayako sighed. "Are all these kids just light on their feet?!" She said irritably. "Why have I not heard them leave?"

* * *

Naru wondered through the forest, still contemplating the reason Mai would be so dumb as to go walking and climbing through the forest, right after she collapsed, couldn't walk, and then was in a coma for a week and a half.

"I honestly don't understand her." He said sighing and shaking his head.

He couldn't believe how much she had grown though. She looked way more mature, and it was hard to imagine her as the 16-year-old he hired.

"No!" A screech brought Naru out of his thoughts. "Ouch!" He heard her say. He quickly picked up his pace.

"Mai?" Naru yelled out. "Where are you?" He asked.

There was a grunt and then a sigh. "Over here." Mai was waving her arm about, as dramatically as possible to get his attention.

"What are you doing?" He questioned.

Mai was on the ground, and she was rubbing her head. She was in a black tee shirt and dark blue bootcut jeans. It was weird seeing her in black, although Naru would admit, he liked the color on her. She promptly pointed to the tree next to her.

"The ball is up there, and I tried to get it." She said softly but in a grumpy matter.

"And how did you end up on the ground with leaves in your hair?" He said crossing his arms.

Mai looked away. "My legs gave out, and I hit the ground." She said.

Naru sighed and began to roll up his sleeves.

Mai looked at him. "What are you doing, Oliver?"

Slightly thrown off from her use of his English name, he proceeded to put a hand on the branch so he could lift himself up. "What does it look like I am doing?" He said smartly. "I'm sure you're smart enough to figure it out."

Mai growled. "I know that!" she said attempting to get up. "I meant why? It's not like you to strain yourself for someone else."

Naru grabbed another branch.

"I mean," She held on to the trunk of the tree and tried to lift herself off the ground, only to collapse again. Mai looked down at her legs in frustration. Naru glanced down at her. "Don't get me wrong, you're a nice guy, but you don't care that much."

Naru rolled his eyes and reached for another branch and another until he reached the ball. Mai had successfully lifted herself up and was now hugging the tree trunk. Naru took that moment to grab the ball and drop it. It hit Mai's head and she stumbled and fell back to the ground.

"Naru!" She yelled holding her head. "What the hell? That was on purpose!" She picked the ball up and began glaring at him.

Pleased to hear his nick name she gave him, Naru hopped down from the tree and bent down to Mai's level. She looked into Naru's eyes, mesmerized by the complex emotions locked under azure blue. He moved closer to Mai.

She felt her cheeks flush.

"What are y-" Mai didn't have the time to finish her sentence because of Naru flicking her on her forehead. Mai smacked his hand away. "What the hell Naru!" Mai said putting a hand on the blooming red spot on her forehead. "You Jerk! What was that for?" Mai couldn't believe that he just did that.

"You idiot." He said. He then walked to the side of Mai and put one arm under her knees and one behind her back, and lifted her up.

"He-hey, just what do you think you are doing?" Mai asked, her voice wavering a bit. Naru was now carrying her bridal style. "I can walk just fine." She huffed and crossed her arms. Even if Mai knew she was totally wrong, she was not okay with Naru so close to her.

"Stop squirming." He said shifting her weight back in place. "I might drop you." Amusement laced his voice.

Mai didn't weigh much and seemed to keep her small shape, but still grew into her body, making her look more mature.

 _'And appealing.'_ Naru couldn't stop the thought from coming from the depths of his brain. He shook his head to clear the thought.

Mai stopped moving around in his arms immediately. "You didn't need to come looking for me," Mai said turning her head away from Naru.

Naru sighed. "I have no idea what would have possessed you to come into the forest," He started almost growling out the words. "When you just woke up from a coma after not being able to move your legs." He sighed and shook his head. "Honestly Mai, I don't understand your new level of stupidity."

Mai looked at him. "JERK! Anyway, I needed to go get the ball." She looked down to her lap. "I honestly felt better. My legs felt better." She looked out in front of them.

Naru frowned. "Just," he paused not wanting to make her feel any worse. "Don't do that again unless you ask for help. I don't care if it's from me or Monk, of Ayako."

The gentle tone in his voice had Mai looking at him. She nodded her head a bit. "Kay."

 _'Although I can't promise that.'_ Mai thought happily.

They finally made it to the end of the forest and the beginning of the church courtyard. The children were still playing on the playground and all around it. When Haruto noticed Mai, he ran up to her.

"Mai!" he screeched, his arms opening wide for a hug.

Naru noticed and carefully let Mai down. She kneeled to the ground and opened her one arm not holding the ball.

"Hey, Haruto!" He ran into her arms.

"Mai, I am so sorry!" The child started. "I heard Monk talking about how sick you were! I didn't know you were sick!" Tears were coming now and, with him in hysterics, it was hard to understand the slight baby talk. "I would have gotten the ball! I did kick it after all." Haruto's head was buried in Mai's neck.

Mai dropped the ball and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh honey," She said sympathizing with him. "It's totally fine! I wouldn't have wanted you to go get the ball. It was too high in a tree." She gripped his shoulders and held him at arm's length so she could look at him. "Besides! I didn't get the ball." The child looked up from his tears.

"Really? So, you didn't fall or anything?" He questioned.

Mai bit her lip. _'I guess if I lie it won't be too bad… Sorry Haru, but I love you so it's for your own good.'_

"Nope!" She said smiling brightly. "Not a scratch!"

Haruto sniffed and wiped his eyes. "Then who got the ball?" He questioned.

Mai pointed a thumb behind her to where Naru was watching the two. "This guy, Kazuya Shibuya, got it! He helped me out." Mai said. She leaned in cupping his ear and whispering in her ear. "I call him Naru though because he is such a butthead."

Haruto started giggling. He then turned to Naru and walked up to him and waved his hand down, an indication that he wanted Naru to squat to his level. Naru complied.

Haru got closer to him and gave him a hug. His little arms around Naru's neck. "Thank you!" He said happily. "I am happy that Mai was not hurt! She's my big sister!"

Naru was too shocked by the contact to reply, not that he had a chance to reply considering Haruto ran off after what he had said and grabbed the ball and ran back to the other kids. He quickly stood up and brushed off his pants. Mai stood up as well and faltered slightly. Naru grabbed her arm to balance her.

Mai blushed and looked over to Naru. "I'm surprised you let him hug you." Mai grinned at him. He glared at her.

"Like I had much of a choice." He grumbled out as they moved towards the church building.

Mai rolled her eyes.

"You know you just lied to that child," Naru stated.

Mai smiled at him. He stopped thinking for a moment. "He's a child." She said. "He doesn't need to be worried, he needs to be a child." She walked ahead of him, but slow enough for him to catch up.

Naru smiled. _'Maybe she isn't as dumb as I thought.'_ He thought.

* * *

"There you are!" A shrill voice came from the place in front of Naru and Mai and they looked up. Ayako stood there with her hands on her hips and her eyes swimming in tears. "Do you have any IDEA how grounded you are?" She said coming closer to Mai. Naru took this as his cue to disappear and head over to stand by his father.

Mai sighed and held her hands up in defense. "I know Ayako. I shouldn't have left like that," Mai looked into her eyes. "But I just didn't want to deal with that. I wanted to actually wake up a bit more before I find out things like going to England to try and control my powers."

Monk came up and stood next to his wife. "We understand and should have waited, but you have to realize that we will always be there for you, so if you say that you were feeling overwhelmed, we would have kicked everyone out." He wrapped his arm around Ayako's shoulder and smiled. "We love you, Mai."

Mai smiled at Monk and Ayako then hugged them. She felt so much warmth at this moment as if nothing could hurt her. It had her stomach fluttering.

"I love you guys, too. "She said. She still felt bad about making them worry so much, but she is happy they understood her position.

They broke away from the family hug and Monk held his hand out. Mai looked at it questioningly.

"Phone." He demanded.

Mai took her phone out of her pocket and put it in his palm. He closed his hand around it and put it in his pocket.

"We weren't kidding about you being grounded. You'll get this back when you stop calling people for get-away's." Ayako said.

Mai groaned. "You have got to be kidding me!" She said frustrated. Martin and John laughed while Naru smirked.

"Oh!" Monk said remembering something. "Reo wanted you to call him. He seemed pretty worried." Monk grinned. "So, Mai, just why do you think he's so worried?"

Mai elbowed Monk. "Calm down. He's my friend." She smiled honestly. The temperature in the room seemed to get a bit colder. "He's just being a good friend. Could I use your phone then?" She held her hand out.

Monk blinked at her. "Sure, sweetie." He handed her his phone.

"Thanks! I'll call him now!" Mai walked out of the room, waving her hand as she went.

Monk turned to Ayako. "Is she really that stubborn?" He asked. Ayako shrugged. "I thought after she confessed to Naru, she would be a little more aware." He put his hand to his chin in thought.

Martin's jaw dropped. "When she confessed to Noll?" He turned to his son. "Is that why she avoided you or was there more to that 'confession'?"

Monk and Ayako put a hand over their mouths. Naru glared at them before looking at his father, not saying a word letting the silence be his voice.

"Noll," His father shook his head not believing what he was hearing. "You're just as stubborn as that girl."

* * *

Please let me know what you think! Again, hope you all enjoyed! It makes me happy to know people enjoy this fanfic! See you next time!

Cheers!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey I'm back! Hope you enjoy this next chapter! I apologize for not updating for a while, I have been busy packing for college and getting everything ready for my first year. Well! Continue reading...

* * *

Martin looked across the table to Mai. He was tapping his pen against her file, which was sitting open on the table. She was looking towards the open window of the church with her arms crossed and a bit of a pout on her lips. It was obvious that she didn't want to be there. Martin sighed. They needed her to come to decision about going to England and allowing Martin and the BSPR team there, to help her control her abilities.

' **She's as stubborn as Noll.** ' Martin thought rubbing his brow and looking to where his son sat on the side reading a book.

The priest he had met, John, and Mai's adoptive father, Houshou, were outside watching the kids while they were playing. Mai's mother was in the kitchen with Yuki, a lovely old woman who works at the church and keeps an eye on the kids when John was on a case, or busy.

Martin looked towards the girl again. " **Miss. Taniyama** ," He said leaning forward. Although his son may have been looking like he wasn't listening and was instead reading, Martin knew he had captured his attention.

Mai met his eyes and before he continued speaking she said. " **Please just call me Mai.** " She said calmly. Naru looked up from the book he was reading and stared at Mai in a blank stare, something Martin would say is akin to shock. Mai noticed the stare and looked back at him cockily. " **I mastered English pretty easily, as well as Latin and Chinese**." She looked back to Martin.

Martin nodded. ' **At least she's talking now.** '

" **Right, Mai** ," He shifted and looked down to her file. " **You do know that if you keep continuing like this, and your abilities get more powerful, and harder to control, you will get hurt. Even worse than not being able to walk.** " He clicked his pen and set it down in front of him.

Mai uncrossed her arms and sat up, suddenly at attention. " **So, you know why I couldn't move my legs?** " She tried to control her shaking in her voice and tried to swallow her fear.

Naru put his book down and looked at her with a blank stare. " **It's actually quite typical when one exerts too much power that one's body isn't used to.** " His voice was monotone and he didn't look that interested. Martin eyed his son. It was interesting to see his son be willing to say anything, much less wanting to get on a plane and meet some girl or any person, as well as sitting in on a conversation that didn't involve him.

Mai looked to Naru and glared. " **Thank you, Oliver,** " She said aggressively. " **But unfortunately, I wasn't asking you.** " She cleared her throat and looked back to Martin. " **You were saying, Doctor. Davis?** "

Naru clenched his jaw and raised the book back up, and went back to 'reading'. Martin sighed in his head at his son's antics.

Martin shook his head and turned back to Mai. " **If I call you Mai, then please call me Martin.** " He said smiling. " **Anyway's, Noll statement isn't wrong. I heard while you were in the hospital that you built a wall in your head. Not only did you have another person that you brought into the projection with you, but you also tried to protect yourself with a wall, and a strong one at that, according to Miss. Hara.** " Martin looked back down at her file and picked it up. He began reading a few notes about her powers. " **'Case 7: Mirima Mansion, she was able to transport an object in her projections.'** " Martin finished reading off the file and looked up to Mai. " **Not only is performing a task like this draining, but it was controlled by your own conscious will.** " He looked at her seriously. " **These will only get stronger, as you have seen with bringing people into your projections. We want to help you, and the sooner you get help, the less detrimental it will be on your body and the more you will be able to have control.** "

Mai looked down and nodded. " **I understand that,** " She said looking back up to Maritn. " **But this is my home. I also have an office to run. Please allow me some time to think about it before I commit.** "

Martin nodded. " **Of course, I'm sure you would also like to speak to your professors about leaving in early June.** " He closed her file and looked to her. " **But if there is any fuss, just let me know, and I will write you a note.** " He smiled and stood up.

" **Actually,** " Mai raised her hand up to pause his movements. " **I'm all done with college. I just got my master's degree last month actually.** "

Martin couldn't believe his ears. 'Her Master's at 20?' He couldn't help but think of the irony. 'I guess her and Noll aren't that different.' He glanced at his son, who was now looking at Mai with an expressionless face, but his eyes held an abrupt level of pride and surprise. Martin smiled and looked to Mai.

" **Well, then I guess it's up to you.** " Martin stood up and the other two followed his lead. " **I hope we hear from you soon.** " Martin looked to Noll.

" **It's a shame that the early degree did nothing to help your stupidity,** " Naru said putting his book under his arm and walking off out of the room.

Mai growled and Martin sighed.

' **You just had to ruin it didn't you, Noll?** '

Martin grabbed the file and chuckled a bit as he left the room. " **Please let us know soon, Mai.** " He gave her one last look and then took his leave.

* * *

Mai was sitting in the back seat of her parent's car with her arms crossed and her gaze out the window. They were headed back home and Mai just wanted to get back to the office to see Yasu and Masako.

'Hopefully Yasu didn't destroy everything.' Mai sighed.

"Mai, what did you guys talk about?" Ayako asked. Monk looked over at her and they shared a look of worry for their daughter's silence.

Mai moved her gaze to Ayako's head. "I learned a bit about how my body reacts to my powers. But they need my answer for whether or not I will be going to England." She looked over to her father. "What do you both think?" She began looking between her guardians.

Monk sighed. "You know that we think you should go." His eyes were focused on the road.

Ayako turned in her seat to look and Mai. "You wouldn't be going alone." She reached over and took Monk's free hand. "We would be going with you as well." She smiled at Mai and Mai smiled back.

"Good. I was really worried that we were going to be separated!" Mai said and Ayako reached out to Mai with her other free hand and held Mai's hand. "What about John, Masako, and Yasu? And the office? What do I do?" Mai said.

Ayako let go of both hands and turned back around in her seat. "Why not get Yasu to look over it?" She said. "You know he wouldn't mind, and if he wanted to, I'm sure Martin and Luella wouldn't mind having him over for a few weeks. That goes for John and Masako too."

Mai relaxed in her seat. "I suppose you're right."

Ayako scoffed. "Of course, I am."

Mai laughed. "Yes, when are you ever wrong?"

This time Monk scoffed. "Oh please, when are you not?" He looked over at her. "'This is clearly the work of an earth-bound spirit!'" He mocked.

Mai winced at the jab at Ayako. "Monk…" She whispered hoping Ayako didn't hit him too hard, causing them to crash.

Ayako growled. "WHAT!" Her purse was out in plain sight faster than Monk could get his arm up to block it. She struck him with it on his shoulder. "SAY IT AGAIN YOU DUMB MONK!"

Mai couldn't help her laughter. She loved the arguments these two had. It always made her feel better even if her life currently might not be as together.

Ayako stopped in her violent decent and listened to her for a moment before laughing herself. Monk joined in as well.

Slowly they all stopped and Ayako sighed. "Don't get me wrong," She started. "You are still going to be sleeping on the couch." She smiled and looked out the window.

Monk groaned.

* * *

I got a comment saying it wasn't clear if they were talking in English or not. I hope that helps, if not let me know! They didn't talk in English up until that point.

Hope you guys enjoyed! Again sorry for being away so long! I'm going to get a jump start on the next chapter. Thank you for reviewing and sticking with me!

Cheers!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! So I'm late! Sorry for being so late with this update, between getting set up in my dorm, to getting my life together, it has been different. But! I will keep writing this story! The comments have been very nice to read and I love the constant update/reminders I get from you all!

* * *

Mai stood in the airport staring up at the departing flights looking for hers.

"So, it looks like we are going to be going to gate 3A." She sighed, pouting a bit. "Why is this so stressful?" She suddenly felt the weight of the duffle bag she was carrying, lift off of her. She turned to see Monk put the bag around his shoulder, in which both were now piled with his, Ayako's and Mai's carry-on bags. The rest were checked on and probably being tossed around.

"Let's go!" He cheered, moving down the crowded lanes.

 _'It's 5 at night, we had to go through security and check on bags… how on earth does he have all this energy?'_ Mai couldn't believe him.

A gentle hand was set on her shoulder. "We should probably go after him before we lose him," John said, smiling gently.

Mai smiled back to him and nodded. She looked around, confused. "Where are Ayako and Yasu?"

John shot her a sympathetic look and looked towards the side wall. Ayako was yanking on the researcher's ear, yelling at him. Mai sighed.

"Why is he coming with us again?" She rolled her eyes and looked to the two 'adults'. "Hey, you two!" Ayako stopped her assault and looked to Mai. "Monk is leaving without us! Let's go!"

Ayako let Yasu go and smoothed out her skirt before walking past Mai and John trying to keep her head held high. Mai smirked.

"Mai!" Yasu shouted latching onto Mai's arm. "My dear, I don't know how you can live with that crazy old bat! She's a monster!"

John chuckled good naturedly and walked away from the two. Mai followed after him dragging a dramatic Yasu with her.

* * *

After getting to her premium economy seat next to Monk, Mai sighed. Monk was still in the aisle way, putting one of Ayako's bags in the overhead.

Ayako was sitting next to John in the seats across from Mai, and Yasu was sitting in the row with Madoka in front of Mai and Monk. Next to Madoka, across the aisle, was Naru and Lin and in front of them was Martin and Luella. It seemed like everyone was settling down, talking or reading a book.

Thankful for her window seat, Mai turned her attention to the setting of the runway and airport. She was thankful she had a window seat. She didn't know when she had gotten used to looking out the window, but she always enjoyed it. She loved the feeling she got. She could see someone outside she didn't know and could be lost in thought wondering about their life, if only for a moment, and she wouldn't have to worry about hers.

Monk sat down next to Mai and sighed.

"Mai, Ayako is ignoring me." Mai glanced at him and he turned to look over at her. "Entertain me!"

Mai giggled a bit. "Entertain you?" She couldn't help but chuckle again. "How?"

He put his hand to his chin in thought. "Well, how are you and Reo?"

Suddenly there was no more chatter between the other regulars. Madoka turned around in her seat and looked at Mai.

"Yeah!" She said excitedly. "We heard you had a little boyfriend! Tell us about him."

Mai looked up to Madoka, she could already feel her cheeks heating. "No, it's not like that." She waved her arms around, dismissing the rumor.

Yasu decided that now was the time to be Yasu.

"Oh Mai," He said. "We all know that that isn't true. Just a month ago you guys went on a date." He shrugged his shoulders. "No need to be so modest."

Mai glared at Yasu as he sat back down in his seat and casually flipped open a magazine.

"We went on one date, but that was it," Mai said looking to Madoka.

Ayako leaned over to Mai and Monks row.

"That reminds me, he wanted you to call him back after you felt better." She looked to Monk. "We'll give you your phone when we get settled in England and you can call him to talk, but after that, you are to give it right back." She looked into Mai's eyes with a serious look.

Mai raised her hands up in defense. "Don't worry, I had a feeling you weren't planning on letting me hang on to it."

After the topic had finally dropped Mai turned her attention out the window. The plane was now beginning to make its way to the runway and the flight attendants were giving their typical lecture on airplane safety. Mai looked over to Naru who was reading.

 _'Why come back?'_ She couldn't stand looking at him anymore so she leaned her head back and shut her eyes. _'Why can't he just leave me alone? Why? Why? Why?'_

"Why?"

"What?" Monk said looking to her.

Mai could feel his stare and so she looked at him. "What?" She asked.

"You said 'Why?' and I asked what?" He looked to her with fatherly eyes.

"Oh! It was nothing!" She rubbed the back of her neck. "I was thinking about the office! Haha!" She laughed uncomfortably and her gaze was again, out the window.

Slowly but surely, Monk had leaned back in his seat and put his sleep mask on, but not before giving Mai a suspicious look.

* * *

They were finally up in the sky and Mai was officially bored. It had only been about two hours into the flight, she had already watched a movie, and they still had nine more to go according to the plane tracker that was provided on the small TV screen in front of Mai.

She sighed. She didn't think the flight was going to be this long. She looked over to see Monk asleep, a bit of drool going down his chin and his mouth wide open. Mai sweatdropped.

 _'Geez, what a princess.'_ She thought, laughing a bit.

"Hi, sweet pea," Ayako said looking at her. "How are you doing?"

Mai smiled at her. "Fine, although I don't know how Monk can sleep on an airplane." She glanced back at her dad.

"Yeah, I'm getting pretty tired myself. Did you want to read a book?" She questioned holding up hers.

Mai tilted her head a bit and looked at it. The title read _Parapsychology: Myths and Truths_ , and Mai sighed.

"I've already read that one, thanks though!" She smiled.

"Of course, let me know if you need anything else, but you should try to get some sleep." Ayako looked at Mai and frowned.

Mai shrunk into her seat a bit. "Yeah, I know, but you know how I get." She looked down to her hands.

Unfortunately for Mai, she had never been able to fall asleep on airplanes after her first time on one. She had had a panic attack after having a nightmare on the plane and that led to a case of airsickness.

Ayako shook her head and unbuckled her seat belt. "Not to worry my dear! I have just the thing."

Mai watched as her mother stood and opened up her stowaway compartment above her. She pulled out her small duffle bag for toiletries and fished out an orange pill bottle.

Mai looked at her confusingly, and then worriedly. "What is that?"

Ayako opened the bottle and tapped out two small white pills. "They're prescribed to you, courtesy of auntie Megumi."

Megumi was a friend of Ayako's and a psychiatrist. Her personality was similar to Madoka and she had been ecstatic when Ayako announced that she adopted Mai and insisted on coming over all the time and spoiling Mai. Regardless of the gifts, Mai loved having her around and opted to call her Auntie Megu.

"I talked to her about giving you something that will help you sleep, considering what has been going on, I think now might be a good time to take them," Ayako said offering her them.

Mai reached over and took them. "Thanks Ayako." She popped the two in her mouth and took a sip of the water that had been given to her at the beginning of the flight.

Ayako sat back down in her seat and buckled back up. Soon she was asleep along with most of the others on the plane, considering it was a late flight. All except for a few lights on in Naru and Lin's seat and Luella and Martins. She could see the men all reading while Luella was curled up asleep on Martin's shoulder.

Mai leaned her head on her seat and pulled her legs up. The seat was too big for her anyway.

 _'Might as well use the space up for something.'_ She thought.

Now in her fetal position, Mai could feel the two pills working. She felt a wave of exhaustion hit her as her body finally recognized how tired it was. She slowly nodded off and went to sleep.

* * *

Mai opened her eyes to utter blackness. There was no light whatsoever, and she wasn't even sure if she had a physical body. If she did, she couldn't see it.

Suddenly she saw something small, but light.

 _'What is that?'_ She thought. _'Gene, maybe?'_

With her hopes high, Mai began to drift closer to the light that the saw. When she reached it, she noticed that it was a small orb like ball of light. On the inside of it, she saw blue and white swirling around. She reached out, her arm and hand looking like shadows, and touched it. A white light engulfed her and she shut her eyes.

When she opened them, she was floating in the sky. Looking to her surroundings, she noticed an ocean below her.

She stretched her arms out to her sides and shut her eyes. The breeze and the sun felt amazing and for the first time she thoroughly enjoyed her dream.

* * *

Mai awoke to the sound of voices and the smell of food. Groaning she blinked wearily and looked around.

"Hey, sleeping beauty! You slept for a while. At least two hours," Monk said cheerfully. He had a tray full of food on his pull-out table and he pointed to hers. "I got you chicken because I know you hate fish. You should eat and then you can go back to bed." He was eating his food already, as was everyone else.

She didn't understand what was going on. Her head felt like it was in a mixer. Mai felt her stomach flip and she was hit with nausea tenfold. "Monk, you need to move." Mai held a hand over her mouth.

"Why?" He noticed how pale she looked. "Mai what wrong?"

This got the attention of Ayako and Naru.

Quick with her actions, Ayako grabbed a barf-bag and Moved Monk out of the way, being careful of the food.

"Watch out, Houshou." Ayako quickly helped a hazy Mai from the seat and to the toilets which had just enough room for the both of them.

Considering there wasn't much on her stomach, they weren't in the bathroom for very long. Ayako walked Mai back to her seat and Mai returned to her position and promptly fell back to sleep.

"Monk we're going to switch spots," Ayako said switching their stuff around.

Monk nodded and helped her.

"What happened, Ayako?" Madoka asked.

When she looked over at her, she noticed five extra pairs of eyes looking at her.

"She is probably sick from her pills," She said sitting in Monks old spot.

Monk looked at her incredulously. "Pills?!" He growled out. "What pills?"

Ayako looked at him. "From Megu, they're just sleeping pills, but they can cause nausea." She turned to everyone else. "Although, I am sure the smell of fish didn't help." She looked over to Mai, who had gone back to sleep. "They probably haven't worn off yet. Sorry about the scare you guys."

"It's okay! We know you are just trying to take care of her." Luella said looking at Ayako sympathetically. "I would have done the same for my kids." She looked to Naru and noticed something odd in him. Naru was looking directly at Mai with an interesting stare. Something along the lines of admiration or…

"Love," Luella muttered smiling.

"What, Lu?" Martin asked his wife as he looked back towards her.

"Nothing! I was saying I was going to finish up eating." Luella said getting comfortable in her seat and digging back into her food.

After a while, everyone went back to eating and Mai was content with sleeping on Ayako's side.

Monk leaned over and whispered harshly. "When exactly, were you going to tell me that you got our daughter prescribed medication?"

Ayako winced and looked down to Mai. "I was going to tell you, I swear." She began rubbing Mai's back lightly. "You were asleep, and she couldn't sleep. I didn't think it would have been that big of a deal, Houshou, honestly. I'm sorry."

Monk sighed and rubbed the sides of his head. "When did you go talk Megumi?" He looked back to her.

"A few days after her attack." She said.

"What?!" He shouted. Mai shifted in her sleep and Naru glared at Monk, along with Ayako.

"I understand your arguing, but I would recommend not waking her up." Naru said keeping his attention on his book.

Monk quickly clamped a hand over his mouth. "You had all that time to tell me?! Why didn't you?" He harshly whispered not believing what he was hearing.

"Will you calm down. They won't hurt her-"

"After she threw her guts up?" He questioned. "What part of that is not hurting her? You know she hates throwing up."

Ayako sighed. "Look I'm sorry, but you would have overreacted." She looked to him angry now. "You always do. Remember when you refused to let her go out at night, and the time you wouldn't let the doctors give her an IV with medication to help her get better because you didn't like the doctor at the time, and then there was that time you-"

"Okay, I get it!" He raised a hand up stopping her. "She's my daughter too, we're are supposed to be partners." He said glumly.

Ayako looked at him. "You're right, I should have told you about the sleeping pills, but you need to learn how to unlatch a bit. She needs her space." Ayako looked back down to Mai.

"I'll try, but there is nothing wrong with being a little overbearing," Monk said.

"If it makes you feel any better she is only allowed to take them if she needs them. They are not a nightly dosage." Ayako said running her fingers through Mai's hair.

"Well, that's good. I'm sorry for freaking out." Monk said, reaching out to Ayako.

Ayako took his hand and he threaded their fingers together. "I wouldn't have married you if you were any different." She smiled at him.

Monk looked back to her smiling as well.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Again sorry for the late update! Let me know what you think!

Cheers!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! I'm back at it with an extra long chapter! Hope you enjoy! Sorry for the late update! Enjoy!

* * *

Mai shifted in her sleep and then finally, woke up.

"Ayako?" She whispered sleepily.

"Right here," She replied. Mai felt her hands on her shoulders. "How are you feeling? We are almost to England. There's only about one more hour." She helped Mai sit up properly.

Mai looked around her. Monk waved.

"How are you doing?" He asked drawing the attention of the others around him.

"Glad to see you awake," John said smiling at her.

"Mai!" Yasu said peaking from above the back of his seat. Mai turned to look at him. "Thank god you're awake. Naru was starting to look livid." Yasu glanced at Naru.

"Once again, Yasuhara," Naru started still looking at another book, different from the last one, Mai noted. "I have no idea what exactly you are talking about. Now be quiet."

Yasu sighed and shrunk back into his seat and shrugged his shoulders. "It's such a shame a pretty face was not blessed with common sense or knowledge."

Naru glared at Yasu.

Mai looked back to Ayako. "I'm feeling fine now, thanks," Mai said smiling. "Although I am hungry and thirsty."

Ayako chuckled a bit. "I bet!" She got up. "Sit tight, I'll go grab you some food and a water." She gave Mai a kiss on top of her head and walked to the back.

Mai turned her attention out the window to look at the blue sky. The plane was currently above the clouds and she couldn't see any sign of land. She put a hand to the window.

' _What was that dream about?_ ' She thought, closing her eyes and thinking about it. ' _I'm so confused. I didn't think that deep of a sleep like that was possible._ '

"Here, Mai," Ayako broke her out of her thoughts and she opened her eyes and looked to Ayako. "I got you something light, some chicken broth, and bread." She set the tray in front of Mai. "It's probably a good idea for you not to eat too much at this time."

Mai nodded agreeing with her and picked up the spoon. She began eating the soup and nibbled on the bread. For some weird reason, she still felt sleepy. Exhausted actually.

She paused in her eating when her spoon that was resting in her hand fell to the floor. Her hand felt numb.

Ayako looked overhearing the noise. "Mai, what's wrong?"

Mai held her hand and clutched it to her chest. "I'm not sure." She said her voice trembling a bit. "I just lost my grip I think. The spoon slipped." She looked to Ayako and smiled. "I feel fine!"

Ayako smiled and placed a hand on her head. "I'll go get you another spoon." She got up and left Mai alone.

Mai took a breath and looked at her hand.

' _What was that?_ ' She bit her lip. ' _My grip just gave up._ '

Suddenly she felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked up and looked around her, looking for someone looking back at her. Hazel eyes met deep blue. Mai felt her breath catch.

Naru looked form her eyes to her hands and then back to her eyes. There was a small twinkle in them.

' _Liar._ '

Mai's eyes widened. ' _Naru?_ ' She thought in her head.

It was too late. He already turned his attention back to his book. Mai looked back down to her hands.

' _That was entirely Naru, his voice… was in my head!_ ' Mai shook her head.

"Here Mai," Ayako said handing her a new spoon.

"Thanks, Ayako," Mai took the spoon and began taking a few more sips of broth.

* * *

"… This is your Captain speaking," A man's voice broke out across the intercom of the plane cabin. "We ask that you please return to your seat, put your trays away and close your footrest. We are going to be landing in a few moments so please buckle up…"

Mai sat back in her seat and buckled up. Her area was all cleaned up and ready for the landing courtesy of Ayako and Monk. She placed her hands over the armrests and gripped them hard. She hated the landing. Too bumpy and slow. She didn't like seeing how close and fast the plane was to hit the ground and then, all the anticipation of when the plane was going to touch down.

She shivered unconsciously.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Mai felt the plane touch down and she released a breath.

When they were finally able to leave, Mai grabbed her carry-on and Monk had her other bag as well as Ayako's and his own. They all exited the plane and were now standing at the baggage claim. Mai couldn't help but look around. All the signs were different, and she kept looking towards the vending machine which was asking for a completely different currency.

' _This is so cool!_ ' She felt herself grin. ' _I am so excited to see what England has to offer._ '

"Mai, let's go!" Monk shouted to her.

She looked over to see everyone waiting on her.

"Coming!" She ran up to them, and they all made their way to the parking garage.

"Michel should be over here," Martin said after the group had gotten out of the elevator. "Ah! Michel!" He called.

The group from Japan turned to look over at the new person.

Michel was a young man, early thirties, with light blue eyes and dark brown hair. He was very tall and rather strongly built. Clad in a suit, he held his hand out to Monk and shook his hand and then promptly did the same to Mai, Ayako, Yasu, and John.

"Nice to meet you," He had a deep voice, but it wasn't unfriendly. "My name is Michel, and I am a chauffeur and escort for Miss. Taniyama."

Mai stood at attention. "For me?" She pointed to herself. "Why would I need an escort?" She crossed her arms and looked to Naru. "Oliver, this wasn't part of the deal."

Naru looked at her with a blank stare. "Considering you will now be in the presence of me and my family, it only makes sense that we keep you protected." He turned his back to her and began giving it to Michel so it could be loaded into the boot of the limo waiting for them. "There's a lot of people out there that would love to kidnap or even harm famous people." With that, Naru got into the car.

Mai looked at him with concern. "Kidnap? Harm?" She looked to Martin and Luella.

Luella looked down. "There are some good and bad about being at the center of attention when it comes to paranormal, and all the conferences and demonstrations that we host, plenty of people would love to steal that sort of power."

Martin sighed and held Luella's hand. "It was one of the reasons why we didn't want Gene to go to Japan." He looked to Mai. "Please don't be deterred, we want to help and we can only do that if you stay here."

Mai smiled at him. "Believe me, I have been through worse!"

Martin smiled. "And we're happy to have you with us." He turned to the car and opened the door for Luella. "Let's make our way back home."

They all got into the car after their bags were taken care of, and made their way to the house.

* * *

' _How did I get stuck in this position_.' Mai thought to look to the left of her,out the window, and not to Naru who sat to the left of her. Naru was engrossed in, yet another, book. 'How did this happen?' She couldn't help but feel irritated. She looked over to Madoka and Luella, both of which seemed rather pleased with themselves. ' _I'll get those two back._ ' She looked out the window.

Mai turned her attention out the window. From what Mai could see, England was beautiful. London seemed to be buzzing, regardless of the time of day. So many people were wearing suits and dressed so nicely. It made her feel excited. She wanted to soak in as much of this as she could.

The buildings are what made it magical. She just couldn't believe all the weird designs.

"That building over there," Mai said pointing to a tall, oddly shaped, light blue building. It looked to be made of glass. "What is that?"

Naru turned to look where Mai was pointing. "It's called the Shard." He replied dryly.

Mai looked at it, her head tilting. "Like a glass shard?"

"Exactly so, Mai," Martin said. Mai looked to him. "It's the fourth tallest building in London and has restaurants, offices and hotel rooms that can be bought or rented."

Mai's eyes widened. "Really?! Have you guys been up there?"

Luella nodded. "Yes! The sights are beautiful!" She looked over to Ayako, Monk, and John. "I'll have to make sure we take you all up there. We must go sightseeing before you leave next week."

Ayako grinned. "I agree!" She looked to Mai. "I think a shopping day is in order too!"

Mai sighed. "The last time we did a ' _shopping day_ '," Mai quoted with her hands. "It took you a week to try and decide on a top. We came back every day just for you to look at the two and then say you'll come back to it, then go on a binge shopping and repeat it the next day."

Ayako pouted and Monk laughed.

"Haha! Ayako why didn't you just get them both?!" Monk continued laughing.

Ayako pinched his arm. "I did eventually, stupid Monk!"

"Ouch! Okay! I yield!" Monk cried out rubbing his arm when she let go.

Ayako sighed. "I promise this time, it will only be a day."

Mai smiled. "Sure."

* * *

An hour into the drive, Mai yawned. Her eyes were feeling droopy and she couldn't seem to keep them from closing for brief moments. She shook her head a bit, trying to keep herself awake.

"If you are tired, it is best to sleep."

Mai looked to Naru, surprised. She then smirked.

"I'm sorry, Oliver, weren't you reading?" She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

She saw him stiffen a bit, and then quickly relax.

He didn't say anything more.

Mai couldn't help the smirk. ' _That's right you narcissist. Leave me be._ '

She leaned her head against the window and let her eyes shut. Soon she felt nothing and fell into a dreamless scape.

She didn't feel someone move her head to the opposite side and she was soon resting on a comfy shoulder.

* * *

Ayako looked over to her daughter, who was asleep and resting on Naru's shoulder. She smiled after seeing him move her head onto his shoulder.

"She's asleep again?" Modoka said.

Ayako looked over to her. "Yeah. She sleeps a lot." Ayako put her chin in her hand. "Actually, now that you mention it, she has been sleeping a bit more than usual today."

Madoka looked at Ayako. "She doesn't normally sleep this much? It is because of the medicine?"

Ayako shook her head. "No, the medicine has worn off by now," She looked to Monk. "Do you know why she might be sleeping so much?"

Monk shook his head. "Not really."

"She often sleeps quite a bit after a case we have had," John supplied. "It could be she had a dream."

Ayako looked over to John. "You're right," She turned back to Mai. "But when did she have a dream, she usually tells us when she has one."

Naru looked over to Ayako. "If she typically does talk about her dreams on cases, then she probably believes that this specific dream wasn't a dream in which astral projection occurred," He looked down at Mai. "However, the reaction that she has after having her projections is parallel to the ones she is having now."

Ayako looked to Naru. "Are you saying she did astral project but didn't know it?"

He sighed and turned his attention out the window. "If you had been listening, you would know that is exactly what I just said,"

Ayako glared at him. "I was listening," She said. "You just don't make any sense!"

Naru sighed but didn't say anything more to the priestess. Ayako missed the smirk that Naru had on his face when she crossed her arms and turned away. Naru then looked down to Mai.

' _There is no way she didn't tell Ayako and Monk about her experience unless she herself didn't know she was dreaming, that's the only way it makes sense._ ' He put his hand that was not squished by Mai's head and body up to his chin in thought.

* * *

"…ai…..Mai, sweetie!"

Mai tried to get her head out of the fog that had appeared in her mind. Her head felt heavy and she could barely open her eyes.

"Ayako, I'm just going to carry her to her room." She didn't know whose voice that was, or at least she didn't care enough to process who said what.

"That's probably a good idea," Someone else said, a different voice. "Luella, do you mind showing us where Mai will be staying?"

She heard a bit of laughter. "Of course not!"

Then Mai felt arms under her knees and on her shoulders as she was lifted out of the car. Happy with being carried and not having to fully wake herself up, Mai snuggled into the pair of warm arms. She felt protected and content, and with that in mind, she fell into a deeper sleep.

* * *

"I cannot believe Mai can sleep that heavily," Monk said walking into the kitchen of Luella and Martin's house in. He wrapped his arm around Ayako's shoulders. "What are we talking about?" Monk asked.

They were all gathered around the island counter in the kitchen, except for Naru who was seated at the dining room table to the right of the island reading another book.

Luella smiled. "We were discussing Mai's training; which Lin has happily volunteered to start doing with her."

Lin nodded his head when Monk looked to him. "I hope you know what you're getting into!" Monk chuckled.

Lin looked at him with a blank face. "What do you mean, Takigawa?"

Monk sighed and rubbed the back of his head. Ayako shook her head. "He just means, there are times that she can be a handful." She said looking at Lin.

Naru's head perked up and luckily for him, his father asked for him.

"What do you mean about that?" Martin asked.

Ayako smiled tiredly. "There are times where she gets these episodes," She looked to Lin. "Not necessarily bad, but sometimes things get too much for her, and because it's Mai she won't tell you if she is feeling overwhelmed." She cast her gaze to her hands folded on the table.

"Sometimes she gets panic attacks, which her psychologist thinks is because of her dreams, and there are other times where she will have a complete meltdown and start crying for reasons she never understands." Monk finished for Ayako.

"She never understands why she starts crying?" Naru asked, dumfounded although he didn't show it.

Monk nodded his head looking to Naru. "Yeah. The first time she had it, I asked her why and she told me that she felt bad for the girl and felt all alone. When we asked her what girl, she just started crying again." Monk had a solemn expression on his face.

Lin sighed. "I don't think she will be that bad, but you mentioned a psychologist," He said looking to Monk and Ayako. "I think it would be beneficial for her to also begin seeing Luella twice a week." He looked to Luella, who was smiling at him. "She is a licensed psychologist. I think it will be better for her to keep having contact with a professional." He said.

Monk, Ayako, and John looked to Luella. "You're a psychologist? That's amazing," Monk said in awe.

"Isn't it though!" Madoka said, eyes shining.

Luella laughed. "Guilty! But I would be honored to help Mai!" She smiled to the two of them and looked to Lin. "I agree with you Lin and was thinking the same thing. I think allowing Mai an outlet will help,"

Martin nodded his head. "Yes, I think this is going to work out splendidly." He grinned. "However, I will have to perform a few basic tests before this training starts."

Luella grabbed onto her husband's cheek and pulled so that he was now eye level with her. "I hope you do plan on waiting until you have Mai's consent and until she is feeling better, _dear_ ," She said impossibly sweet.

Martin felt a tear come to his eye. "Of course! Let me go sweetheart!" He held up his hands in defense.

When she finally let go of his cheek, Martin began to rub it to try and dilute the pain.

"Monk!" A voice shot down from up the stairs.

Monk lets go of Ayako. "Sounds like she's up, and probably confused." He sighed. "I'll go see if she's ready to wake up."

He went to leave when sobbing was heard quietly. Monk quickly looked to Ayako and then took off up the stairs. Ayako quickly followed, and after a few seconds so did everyone else.

* * *

~A few minutes earlier~

Mai opened her eyes to a somewhat bright light hitting her face. Moving around, she noticed the soft pink colored sheets that were underneath her, as well as the room she was in, which was clearly not hers. Groaning but making her way up into a seating position, Mai rubbed her eyes.

' _What happened?_ ' She thought. ' _I remember the plane, the car and then… nothing really, voices but they're all blurring together._ ' She then remembered where she was. ' _England!_ '

She put a hand to her forehead to try and ease a headache forming between her brows. When the pain had somewhat subsided, she took a closer look around her room and decided to get up.

Standing on her legs, she made her way over to the window in her room and pushed the white curtains aside for a closer look. When she pushed them open she noticed a very old looking window. She reached out and lifted the iron bar with holes in it and placed the bar over the peg on the window sill so that the window would stay open.

When she looked out she saw many old looking buildings, and the structure of them reminded her of the hobbit houses in Lord of the Rings or The Hobbit. They were beautiful. She felt like she was in her own little world. One from stories that her mother used to read to her. It seemed like she was in her own little town, there were old shops along the sides of streets and the streets were very small and narrow. It felt cozy and warm here.

She stepped away from the window and looked more around her room. There was a creamy white wardrobe, and two doors with the same color. Walking over to one of the doors and opening it, she found a full bathroom. Her bed had a white duvet cover and the sheets were a soft floral pink.

' _Everything is so pure and airy here._ ' Mai thought. ' _I could honestly compare this to heaven._ ' She thought, smiling.

Moving over to the other white door she opened it and it led out into a hallway. Looking around she heard voices coming from the right side of the hallway. Walking out into the hall a sudden sharp pain in her chest caused her to stumble a bit. She turned around and sat on her bed to try and calm it down before going to find the others. The pain became a bit more intense.

' _I need Ayako or Monk._ ' She thought.

"Monk!" She called out, trying to ease the pain. She lifted a hand and grasped the material of her shirt in front of her chest where the pain was originating.

A sudden wave of sadness hit her and she fell from the bed, her knees hitting the ground and she sat back on them. Tears started falling and she let out a strangled cry.

Monk appeared in the doorway. "MAI!" he lifted her up a bit by her shoulders. "Honey, it's okay. I'm right here, you're not alone." He looked to where her hand was clutching her shirt. "Are you in pain? What hurts?"

Mai couldn't keep up with the pain, tears, and questions. She became a complete sobbing mess.

The others quickly appeared in the doorway and Ayako quickly rushed forward her arm going around her shoulders and then tipped her body back so that she was supporting them both. The rest stood in the back in complete shock.

"I have never seen her like this," John said raising a hand to his mouth in shock.

"Mai, look at me, focus on my voice," Mai let her eyes drift over to Ayako's. "What hurts?"

Monk stood back trying to give them space, Ayako was usually better at calming her down.

Mai couldn't really speak because of the sobs that wracked her body. "M-my… my heart," She managed to choke out. "She's so sad, and I can't do anything about it." Another cry shot from her. "Oh God! Why?" She didn't understand.

A few minutes passed before her sobs began to slow and soon come to a halt. The pain in her chest subsided and she let her arms fall to her sides. Mai remained on the floor sitting on her knees, her head on Ayako's shoulder, while Ayako rubbed her back in an attempt to calm her down. Mai let herself sink into a state of calm.

Naru walked up to her and kneeled in front of her. "How do you feel now?" he asked. Mai thought she saw worry, but she must have just been tired.

Mai tiredly looked into his eyes. "I'm not telling you, narcissist." She quietly whispered.

Naru smirked and stood up. "She's fine."

* * *

Don't you just love it when things go great and then I ruin them! Me too! Anyway! Apologies for the late update, but this one was extra long! Feel free to tell me what you liked, didn't like or what you just have to say! Thank you for the reviews! I love getting them and I read all of them! There were a few comments of disappointment because they didn't like the way a Mai was acting, and that she should have been different towards Naru. I just think Mai wouldn't have held onto a grudge that long and hold it over Naru. I think she is such a happy girl and tough as nails. Sure there might be some trust issues for their relationship, but I don't think she is that shallow. Thanks again!

Cheers!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey! I had some time so here's another chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

"Good morning!" Luella and Madoka shouted when Mai sat down at the bar facing the kitchen. Mai watched them as they appeared to be cooking breakfast.

"Morning you two," Mai said. "You two seem real chipper today."

Unlike Madoka and Luella, Mai still felt out of it from last night. After she cried enough to fill a jar, Ayako had stayed with her and the two slept in her bed. Mai remembered the first time it had happened. Monk wouldn't leave the room, and he and Ayako had stayed awake all night watching her sleep.

"Of course, we are happy Mai!" Luella said flipping one of the pancakes on the griddle. Madoka was whisking what looked like eggs. "We planned to all go and explore England after breakfast."

Madoka looked to Mai. "Why don't you go get dressed and look around the place," Madoka poured in the eggs into a frying pan and began to push the eggs around to cook them. "We'll let everyone know when breakfast is ready."

Mai nodded and hopped off the stool. Going back up to her room, Mai opened up one of her bags filled with her close. She decided on a cotton maroon skirt with a black sweater on top. The skirt came to her mid-thigh and because of this, she put on some thick tights for good measure. England weather was still pretty chilly out, she figured it was better to be warm. She put on her black slightly high heeled booties and grabbed her black trench coat as well as a grey wool scarf. After thinking about the consciences, she grabbed her cellphone, walked downstairs, past the kitchen and out the front door.

Unlike most of the houses Mai had seen so far, Luella and Martin's had a porch with a small cozy table and two chairs. Mai made her way down the stairs and turned and looked up at their house. It was beautiful and made of stone. It looked like it was straight out of a storybook. Like a smaller castle that a princess lived, hidden from the world. There was a black iron fence around the property and a path that lead to the backyard that had stemmed from the cobblestone path to the front door. In the front of the house just behind the iron fence, there were dozens of thick shrubs that you couldn't see past. Mai assumed it was for privacy.

Opening the gate to the fence, Mai walked out onto the sidewalk and looked around. The other houses were just as beautiful. None of them looked as castle-like as theirs did, but they all looked like they were old and village like. People walked down the street entirely immersed in their own conversations. She put one of her hands over her mouth to try and hide the silly grin that she had on her face.

' _This is so cool!'_ Mai thought as excitement bloomed in her chest and her exhaustion disappeared.

Mai tried to calm herself and decided to start walking down the street. She noticed all of the little shops on the sides and a few of the restaurants.

' _This place is beautiful!'_ Mai thought. _'A shop for hats, coats, produce, and flowers, this is great!'_ Mai did a little happy dance in her head. _'I'm going to be here all summer!'_

Walking a bit further Mai noticed a huge church. Her mouth dropped open. The architecture of the building was intense. The building looked like it was a million years old. The stained-glass windows were extravagant. All around the church, there was a graveyard. There were dirt paths that looked like the church went further down. Following it, Mai came to a clearing filled with more graves. Some of them looked to be there for so long that they were barely able to be deciphered because of moss and the stone graves being cracked. Mai felt a momentary wave of sorrow and sadness as her hearts went out to the people who passed away and whose graves were beginning to deteriorate. A noise drew her attention to past the graves and beyond the thick stone fence going around the church and cemetery.

Mai's eyes lit up and she ran over to the fence and placed her hands on it.

"Sheep!?" In front of Mai were hundreds of sheep, each one different than the next. They were grazing and lounging on the grass.

Not necessarily thinking about it, Mai braced her hands on the top of the stone wall and threw her legs up and over onto the other side. Now on the side of the field with the sheep, she couldn't contain herself as she began talking to them and cooing and petting.

* * *

Naru sighed. "I don't understand why I have to be the one to go search for Mai," He said putting his trench coat on and throwing a dark blue scarf around his neck. "Takigawa would have made far more sense, after all, she is your daughter." He said shooting a pointed look at the Monk sitting at the table drinking coffee. He glared back at him.

Luella glared at her son. "He and Ayako are our guest!" She said from whatever she was making. "Go out and find her, I know she went to go look around, so start looking." Luella happily pushed him out the door and shut it.

Naru sighed. _'I cannot believe this.'_

Walking out onto the street Naru picked up his phone and scrolled down until he saw Mai's name. after clicking the call button, he places his phone to his ear.

" _Hello?"_ He heard her voice come over the phone and there was a lightness to it.

"Mai," He said.

" _Oliver?!"_ She shouted.

He held the phone away from his ear until she was done screeching and then placed it back. "Please refrain from destroying my eardrums," He said. "Where are you right now? It's time for breakfast."

Mai laughed. _"I'm by some church!"_ She all but squealed. _"There are sheep here, and they are all so cute_ -" Naru clicked the end button and started to make his way to the church.

' _I'm not going to run around here trying to look for her,'_ He though putting his phone back into his pocket. _'Come to think of it, she isn't even aloud to have her phone,_ ' A small smirk appeared on his face. _'I'm sure Takigawa would love to know that.'_

* * *

Walking up to the church and after looking around it, he started making his way to the back, where he knew the sheep were. Naru soon noticed Mai as he was approaching. She was sitting next to one of the sheep and another was curled up by her legs and she was happily petting it but had a pout on her lips.

"He's always so mean to me!" She turned her attention to one of the sheep who was looking at her in tired confusion. "How dare he hang up on me, the jerk! When I see him I'm going to-"

"You're going to what, Mai?" He said before he noticed her.

Mai quickly stood up and turned to face Naru. She nervously laughed. "When did you get here?"

Naru watched her with a lazy stare. "Just now," Resting one of his elbows on the top of the wall and propping his chin on his hand, he smirked. "So, what were you going to do?"

Mai walked a bit closer to him. "None of your business, jerk!" She said crossing her arms across her chest. "What are you even doing here? I'm surprised that Monk of Ayako isn't here."

Naru tilted his head to the side, not looking at her, and his smirk fell back into a blank face. "Yes, well, my mother figured I should be the one to go get you because she said they were guests." Pushing himself away from the wall and putting his hands into his pockets. "Let's go."

Mai sighed. "Fine." She walked over to the wall and lifted herself up and over it.

Dusting her skirt off, she quickly ran to catch up to Naru. "So," She began putting her hands behind her back. "Where are we?" She looked to Naru, waiting for his answer.

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "The Cotswold's," He said. "We are about a two-hour drive out from London."

Mai gasped a bit in awe. "That's really cool!" She said smiling. "I think it's beautiful here!"

Looking away from her display of happiness, Naru nodded a bit. "The sheep that you were just petting are the Cotswold sheep," He said looking at some of the graves by the church.

"Really? That's so cool!" Mai said.

The two fell into silence until Mai decided to speak up.

"Oliver?" Her question was quiet.

He grunted as a response.

"Why did you leave?" She asked.

Naru looked over to her, but she was looking down to the ground, her hair covering everything but the gentle smile she had.

"I mean, why not come back after the funeral was over?" She bit her lip a bit. "Why just leave?"

Naru sighed and stopped walking. Instead, he walked over to a nearby bench and sat, Mai, did the same.

"Was I the reason-"

"You weren't the reason I didn't come back," Naru said staring straight ahead. "I was the reason I didn't come back." He admitted with a blank tone.

"What?" Mai chuckled a bit in disbelief. "I don't understand."

He nodded his head. "I know," He looked back to her and then quickly turned away. "I'm apologize that it was hard for everyone."

Mai suddenly got up. "No way!" She said standing in front of him.

Naru looked up at her in shock. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah! Excuse you! I have had a lot of time to think about this, Naru, four years to be exact," She said, a sad smile on her face. He looked up at her when she used her nickname for him. "The past is in the past! I didn't want an apology, although I can't speak for everyone else, just a reason that you realized. You don't need to go around blaming yourself," Looking down to him, she held out her hand as if to shake someone else's. "Let's just start over, and focus on the future. I'm only here for a few months and I don't like holding grudges. It's going to take some time for me to trust you," Mai didn't see his face fall a bit. "but we are going to work with each other," She pushed her hand out some more. "What do you say, Naru? Are you okay with working with a troublemaker?" She grinned.

Naru's blank face held disbelief, but Mai could only see it in his eyes. Mai gulped to try and keep down the nervousness of him telling her he didn't want to work with her. Mai shut her eyes and braced herself for denial.

Her hand was suddenly encased in a larger one. His warmth was undeniably Naru. Opening her eyes, she looked to Naru's blank ones. There was a very slight hint of a smile in his eyes.

"Fine." He said.

Mai grinned.

After they shook hands Naru got up and Mai joined him at his side. The two started to walk back to the house and Mai thought it was best to bring up a different a conversation. "So, what was the name of the church?" She asked.

"I thought you would have been smart enough to read the sign." He said, the side of his lips turning up.

* * *

So what do you think? To be completely honest, I think Naru and Mai need to have a start fresh. It's just not Mai's style to really be that pissed at Naru, and Naru would have never openly started to talk about what happened. Mai needed to force him to talk about it.

Cheers!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello all!

Yes I know. It has been some time since the last update, and I do apologize. I have had a busy few months, and they are only just now slowing down, so I am so sorry for the wait. But on a lighter note! Here is the next chapter, which I actually did laugh at a few times. I just thoroughly enjoy the banter between Naru and Mai!

Anyway! Enjoy Chapter 11!

* * *

Mai and Naru approached the door to the house after walking back through town with Naru explaining what buildings were and the history of the town along the way. Pushing open the door, they could hear chatter coming from the dining room. Walking over there they saw the table set out with plenty of food. Scones, bacon, eggs, baked beans, grilled tomatoes, and toast were laid out on the table. Along with them were jars filled with jams, butter, and clotted cream. There was also a press pot filled with coffee and, of course, a stainless-steel teapot filled with tea.

" **There you two are,"** Madoka said, she pointed a knife partially covered in clotted cream. **"Come and sit down!"**

" **This is quite a bit of food, Luella,"** Mai said snagging a chair next to Monk. **"It all looks so delicious!"**

Naru and Mai sat down and filled their plates and began to eat. After everyone was done and enjoying their cups of hot liquid, the group eased into a relaxed conversation.

" **So, Mai,"** Luella leaned forward a bit. **"How was the walk? Did you get a chance to see the church here?"**

Mai nodded her head. **"Yeah! It's beautiful! Past the church, there were some sheep, and I pet them too!"** She couldn't keep off her energetic smile if she tried. She looked at John. **"You have to come with me to go look at it again tomorrow morning! It's smaller than the one back at home, but it's so beautiful."**

John nodded his head. **"Sure, mate, sounds like a fun time,"** He said smiling along with the girl.

" **Which reminds me,"** Monk said. " **Naru** ," The dark-haired man looked to the Monk, waiting for him to continue. **"How did you find Mai so fast? It didn't take you two very long."**

Naru took a sip of his tea before saying, " **Simple** ," He set his cup onto the small saucer. **"I wasn't going to waste my time searching every area. So, I called her cell phone to locate where she had gone."**

Mai shot a look of disbelief to him. He ignored her.

" **Mai,"** Mai's head whipped over to look at Ayako who was scowling at her. **"Give me your phone."**

Mai begrudgingly took her phone out of her pocket and handed it to Ayako. She then shot a nasty look to Naru. "Traitor."She hissed in Japanese.

Smirking, Naru took another sip of tea without acknowledging her comment.

* * *

" **Since it's the weekend, Luella and I figured this would be a good time to do some sightseeing!"** Madoka said clasping her hands together and grinning to Mai. **"So, what would you guys like to see first?"**

Mai held her chin in thought. **"How about the London bridge?"** She offered up, looking towards Ayako and Luella for some sort of agreement.

Luella and Madoka looked at each other. **"That's not a bad idea, Mai,"** Luella said. **"There's a lot of boat tours that go right under the bridge and talk about the history of the water as well!"**

Madoka nodded in agreement. **"Yeah,"** She then looked at the men who all seemed to be held in their own conversation, although John just looked to be there for the company. **"And because of the nice history lesson throughout the tours, Noll, Martin and Lin will be less bored with it,"**

The women all laughed a bit.

" **What about going shopping after the tour?"** Ayako suggested. She took a sip of her coffee and looked to Mai. **"I know I have wanted to go with you since we landed and having Luella and Madoka along would be fun!"**

The two scheming women mentioned, grinned.

" **Who doesn't love shopping?"** Luella said. **"I know Noll always hated it as a kid, but I still don't know why."** She looked over to said person.

Naru glanced over at his mother. **"That is intriguing, considering every time I was forced to wear a new outfit, which always involved a measure of, and I quote, 'cuteness',"** He said scowling at his mother.

" **But sweetie,"** She said grinning back at him, not at all phased by the look he was giving her. **"That's because every outfit I picked out did look cute on you!"** She reasoned with Naru. Mai smiled at this. **"I had to tell you and everyone around us just how adorable you are!"**

Naru glared at her as everyone around him started laughing, save for Lin.

" **Aw,"** Monk said. Pinching the side of Naru's cheek. **"Was little Ollie just a cutie?"** He started laughing as well as Ayako, Madoka, and Mai. Lin and Martin smirked.

John laughed uncomfortably. **"Not a wise idea, mate,"**

The room got suddenly cold.

Monk quickly released Naru and looked at him with worry. **"Naru, calm down,"** The monk raised his hands up in surrender. **"I was just kidding!"**

Glaring at him, Naru got up grabbed his tea and left the room.

The people still left on the table all looked after him as he left.

Then began laughing at what had just transpired.

After the laughter had died down, Luella stood up **. "Alright!"** She yelled, addressing the table members. **"Let's all get ready to go! We'll leave in about an hour!"** She started to begin to clear the table when Mai stopped her.

" **I can do this!"** Mai took the dishes out of her hands. **"I am all ready to go anyways,"** Mai looked to Luella, Madoka, and Ayako. **"I can finish up here and you guys can go get ready,"** She said grabbing a few more plates and making her way to the kitchen. **"Plus, you are letting me stay here with you guys! It's the least I can do!"** She walked into the kitchen and began washing the dirty dishes.

Luella smiled after Mai. **"Okay, if you insist!"**

The three women smiled at each other and soon the kitchen was empty of people.

* * *

Mai put the kettle on the stove.

' _A quick cup of tea sounds nice before we head out,'_ She thought continuing with the dishes.

Mai set a clean one aside and then focused on another dirty one.

"Are you making tea?" A voice said behind her.

Mai jumped and spun around, her hands still dripping with soapy water. "Naru!" She said incredulously. "You scared me half to death!" She placed a hand over her rapidly beating heart. "Don't you know not to sneak up on people," She turned around back to her dishes. "But you are just in time!" She said pointing to her growing pile of clean dishes. "Could you start drying these for me?"

He stared at her.

She grinned. "If you help me, you can have a cup of tea~!"

Naru looked at the dishes before sighing in defeat and rolling his sleeves up. Mai handed him a towel and they both began to finish the dishes.

Mai finished up washing the last dish and handed it to Naru to be dried. As he began drying it, the kettle started whistling signaling the water was done boiling. Mai quickly dried her hands and pulled the kettle off of the hot burner and set it on one that wasn't. Grabbing a press pot from the cabinet, she grabbed some tea leaves placed them at the bottom and started to fix the tea.

"Are you excited to go to London?" Mai asked trying to start up some sort of conversation.

After saying it she immediately kicked herself in the proverbial face. _'Mai, he has lived here for most of his life,'_ She laughed uncomfortably under her breath. ' _Dummy_.'

Naru finished the plate he was drying and walked over to the appropriate cupboard to place it in. "I suppose," He said, humoring Mai for the sake of conversation. He watched her as she pressed down on the top of the pot. "Although I am positive that the tour will be a repeat of information to me," He said leaning on the counter opposite of Mai and crossed his arms. Mai watched him for a moment before pouring the fresh tea into two cups. "This, however, will be beneficial for you, Mai. You might actually be able to learn something," He walked closer to her and grabbed one of the cups before turning and walking out of the room.

Mai, now sporting a nice blush, glared at him. "Did you just call me stupid!?" She shouted to him, not that he could necessarily hear her. "You, tea-obsessed, shallow, narcissistic, too-full-of-himself, ASS!"

"Mai," Naru peaked back into the kitchen. She looked up at him and glared. "You might want to consider expanding your vocabulary,"

Just as he disappeared around the corner, as a towel was thrown in the place he was standing and hit the wall and fell to the ground.

"You JERK!"

* * *

After they all piled into the two of the three cars at their disposal, the group of paranormal investigators made their way down to London and then to the Thames River where the boat tours were located. After finding a spot to park and making their way down to the docks to buy tickets, they were all in line waiting for the boat to begin boarding.

Mai wrapped her coat around her tightly, while her eyes scanned anything she could get them on. The boat they were going to board was huge and had two levels to it. A lot like some of the double-decker buses on the streets in London, the boat had an upper level that was open aired.

" **Woah!"** She said looking a little further down the water. **"That is one massive Farris wheel!"**

The group turned to look where she was.

Martin walked forward to stand next to her. **"That's called the London Eye,"** He said smiling at the girl. **"We should go on it after this tour."**

" **Really?"** Mai said nervously. **"I mean we don't have to go up there that soon, right?"**

Martin looked at her a little confused for a moment before it made sense to him. Naru, who was watching this interesting interaction between the two, was still confused.

' _Why wouldn't she want to go up?_ ' He thought looking directly at Mai.

" **You don't need to be afraid of heights,"** Martin said chuckling a bit. **"The whole ride takes at least 30 minutes. The process is slow and the cars are huge so getting used to the height is much easier."** He added on quelling the nerves Mai had developed.

" **Well,"** Mai said apprehensively. **"I suppose so,"**

Madoka wrapped an arm around her. **"Yeah! The cars are so big that you can even rent them out and have a party in them!"**

" **Really?"** Ayako said pursing her lips. **"That's interesting,"**

A loud horn in the top of the boat signaled the boarding process as a small metal bridge was draped with one side on the dock, and one on the ship.

Mai started getting excited. **"Guys can we please sit on the top level!"** She turned around to look at everyone, her eyes had a childish gleam to them.

" **And you call yourself an adult,"** Naru mumbled under his breath.

As she was shooting a glare to Naru, but it quickly dissolved by the sound of agreement from the other members.

" **Yes!"** She said excitedly. **"This is going to be so fun!"**

After moving their way up the line, they gave their tickets to the man taking the tickets before they boarded and carefully crossed over to the bridge, walked up the stairs and sat down on the right side of the top level of the ship.

Mai and Monk looked all around them as fast as they could and Ayako was happily taking pictures. Madoka and Luella were talking with each other while Lin and Martin did the same. Naru had his nose in a book.

"Do you ever stop reading?" Mai asked him. She was turned around in her seat so that she could look at him.

Naru looked up at her with a bored expression. "If I did, Mai, I would have the same low intelligence level as you possess now." With that statement he turned his head back down to his book, but not before Luella swiftly took it out of his hands. He looked at her. **"Mother,"** He said. **"Please return my book."**

Luella put the book on the other side of her away from him. **"No,"** She said haughtily. **"Maybe next time, you will think before you are rude to our guests!"**

Naru decided to ignore them and listen to the tour instead.

Mai couldn't help the laugh that escaped her as she watched Naru pout. This argument sounded exactly like a mother and a son. And hearing and seeing the reaction from Naru couldn't be any less out of character. Then a thought hit her.

" **I am surprised that you guys haven't gotten any recognition,"** She looked to Luella **. "Do people not recognize you guys?"** Mai asked. She knew they were pretty Famous here, so she didn't understand entirely.

Luella smiled a bit. **"I like to think that it is because the city is so big so we just blend in, however the closer to the office, and there's more people that are looking specifically for us,"** She said looking around her. **"And on the street, not so much, but once one person recognizes us, everyone does."**

Mai nodded in understanding.

Turning back around to sit down, Mai couldn't help but wonder what it was like to be in the spotlight of attention _. 'Probably not that glittering, considering you don't get a moments peace and everyone is watching you._ **'** As if feeling the eyes on her, she shivered and decided to focus her attention on something else.

* * *

Mai looked up at the London Eye and couldn't help but think how it looked way bigger up close than a distance. Now standing at the bottom of the Eye waiting to get into one of the cars, she could see that her previous observation was entirely distorted.

" **Guy's I think I am going to pass on this one,"** Mai said taking a step back. She then turned her vision away from what was making her sick with worry and towards her friends and family. **"I'll wait down here for you and then we can move onto shopping!"** She suggested, hoping to convince the group of her lovely idea.

Luella frowned. **"You really don't like heights, do you?"** She said shaking her head at the young girl. **"I don't think heights would scare me as much as ghosts."**

Martin smiled and put his hands in his coat pockets. **"Well I can stay down here with you if you want,"** He looked at the girl. **"I have been on it more than a few times, courtesy of Eugene and Luella."**

Mai smiled at the thought. **"That's okay!"** She quickly said. **"Not that I would mind your company, but I'm sure going up there together as a family is more fun when everyone is there!"**

Monk placed a hand on Mai's shoulder. **"Well, if that's what you want,"** He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her onto a side of his shoulder. Mai immediately started wiggling.

"Monk!" She yelled trying to move her arms, which were unfortunately squeezed between Monk's arm keeping her in place and his neck. "What are you doing?!" She attempted to kick her legs a bit, thankful for the trench coat is much longer than her skirt so she wouldn't make a bigger scene.

The rest of the group followed behind the mon as he moved towards the wheel.

" **You said so yourself Mai,"** Naru said without looking at her, however, Mai lifted her head to look at him. Then Naru looked at her. " **'Going up as a family is more fun when everyone is there,"** He nodded his head over to Ayako. **"Legally, you are part of their family."** He finished shooting Mai a small smirk and an I-told-you-so look in his eyes.

Mai ground her teeth together trying to fight back her seething anger. "What kind of a family is this?!"

* * *

"Mai if you don't come here and actually open your eyes, how will you ever live?" Monk asked wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

The girl had her hands over her eyes and was a great deal away from any of the windows, although that was rather impossible considering the whole car was a window.

"No way!" She said from under her hands. "You have your fears, Monk, I have mine!" She thought that leveling the battlefields would help her father understand her reasoning. After all, it's not as if he is heartless.

Monk sighed. "Okay," He said shaking his head. "I just think you are missing out on an incredible view!"

As Monk walked over to where Ayako was taking pictures, and where everyone else was standing and looking out at the view, Naru walked over to Mai.

"Naru is that you?" Mai asked, hearing a set of footsteps.

Naru grunted in reply.

Mai sighed. "Are you here to lecture me for not looking out this death trap too?" She turned towards him with her hands still covering her eyes.

Naru looked at her, his emotionless mask in place. "No," He said turning his attention back to the windows. They weren't quite at the top of the wheel yet, but they were almost there. "Just a tip, if you look out across, instead of looking down, you won't feel so scared." Saying what he wanted to, he moved away a bit.

"Wait!" Mai said, one arm covering her eyes the other reaching out to him. He stopped and looked at her. A sizeable embarrassed blush spread across her cheeks. "Could you help me? Please?"

Sighing again, Naru reached out his hand and grasped her smaller one in his. They walked over to the window and he slowed to a stop and then dropped her hand. He watched as she slowly dropped her hands and slowly opened her eyes. The reaction was almost sudden, which Naru read perfectly. Shock, fear, panic and then realization.

"Wow," She said. The view was amazing. She couldn't believe how amazing the city looked. She could see everything. "Naru, look!" She shouted excitedly. "There's that glass piece thing and Big Ben!"

Naru grimaced a bit at the lack of recall that Mai had for the name. "Unsurprisingly, Mai, I am looking," He said changing his view, again.

Mai's face was now pressed against the glass of the car, her face was awestruck. She then realized what had gotten her to see this. She looked to Naru.

"Naru?" She asked. He turned to look at her and found himself taken aback by her huge smile. "Thank you so much!" Her gratitude was completely honest and he didn't say anything back to her but managed a nod as he turned and walked back over to the other side of the car. He continued to discreetly watch her from a distance.

* * *

Alright! Please let me now how the chapter was, but I also wanted to say thank you all so much for reviewing, favoring and/or following, and for just taking the time to read it! It makes me feel so supported to know that people are reading my story! So thank you! Also, I will hopefully be much faster with the next update! Spring break is coming up, so I will try to be on top of this next update! Anywho~ see you all later!

Cheers!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guy's! Sorry that the time between this update and the short story I posted a few weeks ago was so immense. But finals are over, I'm back home for the summer and currently on a vacation to hopefully update a few more chapters and work on a book I am writing.

If you haven't read it yet, I recently wrote a short story. Feel free to have a look and let me know what you thought of it! I would appreciate the feedback, but don't feel guilt if you decide to read and not review, no grief from this side! Just enjoy, reading shouldn't be a task!

Alright, enough chit chat! Enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Mai opened her eyes. Everything was dark, and she couldn't even feel her own body. Couldn't move her limbs or head. Not that she wanted to, she felt too relaxed. She had forgotten what feeling like this felt like. So, she just stared up above her into the inky blackness.

A song started playing. There were no words, just a melody that seemed to change every so often, like a broken record. The noise was making her feel dizzy. As if her head was spinning in a constant circle. She started to feel sick, so she shut her eyes a bit and now in this half-lidded-state, she felt a pleasure wrap around her middle and begin to lift her up.

It felt like a thick rope was tight around her, and as she was being pulled from the ground, she was limp. Allowing her weight to be held up by something else and she relaxed, her eyes closing up just the slightest bit more. The song still playing in the background began to sound like twinkling stars. The room suddenly changed, and a small light started to shine ahead of her. It was distorted and seemed as if it couldn't hold one specific shape. She was being lifted gently closer to in.

 _'No.'_

 _'What?_ ' Mai thought. Her voice in her head sounded slurred and breathless.

 _'Stop.'_

This time her eyes opened a bit more. _'Hello?'_ This is when she realized what was going on. As she was nearing the pulsating light, she realized that this was no longer a comforting feel.

 _'No, being pulled. Taken.'_

 _'Taken?'_ She thought. _'Oh God.'_ Her eyes widened, but she couldn't move. She opened her mouth but no words were being said. The song seemed to get louder, and she felt her body relax again. Her eyes started to shut as her vision swam.

 ** _CRACK_**

And suddenly she was falling. The tightness around her waist, no longer supporting her. She fell, weightless and unaware. The ground was approaching, that much she knew. She shut her eyes, not finding enough of a caring will. Releasing a tight breath, she felt herself slam into the thick ground and let it swallow her.

* * *

Mai gasped awake, her heartbeat thundering in her ear. The relaxed feeling leaving her body, and a sudden panic shooting through her.

 _'A dream,'_ She thought closing her eyes and trying to focus on her breaths. She wasn't sure why knowing it was a dream was actually a calming feeling. "It's okay, it's okay." The mantra was starting to leave a bitter taste in her mouth.

In an attempt to focus her attention on something else, she looked over at the clock next to her. Staring back at her, the face read off 03:34 AM. _'So early,'_ Mai thought. She went to mover her arm over to the bedside lamp when another set of panic shot through her. _'Why can't I move?'_ She thought.

Her brain quickly went into chaos momentarily before a bought of calm rushed in. _'Must be sleep paralysis,'_ She thought sighing. _'Won't be moving for a little while, might as well try getting myself together.'_

Around 15 minutes passed and Mai felt calm enough to attempt to move again. This time she succeeded in turning on the lamp beside her. Sitting up Mai looked around her room, and decided sleep was not going to be presenting itself to her any time soon.

Relinquishing her warm bed, she realized just how cold it was dressed in her black active shorts and an old t-shirt. She decided to grab the soft throw blanket that was lying on her bed to wrap around her shoulders. After putting it on, Mai opened up her bedroom door, cringing at the creek it made and poked her head out. The hallway was slightly light up, courtesy of the light at the end of the hall Luella likes to have on just in case someone wakes up and needs to use the bathroom or get a glass of water. She exited her room and made her way around the house.

Eventually, she stumbled among two French doors. Opening the one to the right, she looked around the medium sized room and analyzed its contents, noticing tons of bookshelves and books that decorated them.

It didn't take very much time for her to identify that this was a library or a study, or both.

She stepped fully inside and shutting the door behind her. _'I hope I can find something of interest to read and get this morning wake up off my mind.'_ She began perusing the shelves and eventually settled on a romance novel.

Claiming one of the old looking chairs for herself, Mai sat and then placed both her legs over the armrest so that she was more reclined, and then began to read.

* * *

"I don't know mother," Naru said sitting down at the table while his mother and Madoka prepared breakfast. "Maybe she went back out to the church or on a walk."

"There's no way," Luella exclaimed. "I was up at 5 this morning and I walked by Mai's room to see if she wanted to help with breakfast because she told me she wanted to learn some English dishes," She helped Madoka grab something from the oven. "Her door was open, and she wasn't in her room, the sun wasn't up and I cannot imagine her walking about at night."

"I am sure she is fine," Naru said picking up a cup of tea and taking a sip.

"Noll is right, Luella," Madoka said, rinsing off some of the dirty dishes used to cook. "Mai does tend to wonder a lot." Luella looked at her friend as an evil smile stretched onto the strawberry blond's face. "Of course, when she does go wandering off, she usually gets pretty hurt." Madoka looked to Naru to gauge his reaction and he put his teacup down. "Ayako was just telling me the other day, she had somehow managed to bury herself under a bookshelf at her own home," Naru tilted his head a bit to hear more of what she was saying. Madoka and Luella grinned. "She was stuck under there for almost the whole day until Monk went to come check on her after she wasn't picking up her phone, and-"

The screeching from Naru's chair against the floor as Naru stood up, drew both of the women's attention. "I will go look for her if you two are really that concerned." He said, not waiting for a reply as he took his leave.

Yasu walked into the kitchen. "Good morning, all!" He said cheerily. "Anyone want to explain to me why Naru looked like he saw a ghost, ya know if it could actually scare him." He said sliding into a chair at the table.

Madoka and Luella started chuckling and eyed the boy.

"Mai," They both said, and a look of understanding passed over his face.

"Care to make a waiver?" Madoka said looking at her friends.

Luella nodded and Yasu grinned. "What are the stakes?" They said in sync.

* * *

Naru sighed for the nth time. He had just spent 15 minutes searching the house, and still there was no sign of Mai.

 _'Where could that idiot be?'_ He thought walking through the hallway.

Looking to the next approaching door, he realized he was at the library. Pushing one of them open, he stuck his head in to peer around when his eyes landed on the girl that he had been looking for, who was curled up in one of the chairs, asleep.

Naru walked closer to her and took notice of the book that was still in her hands. Moving her small and delicate hands out of the way, Naru picked up the book and read the title. It was a novel that his mother seemed taken to as well. Shaking his head, he decided that he would never understand the obsession with romance novels.

After setting the book down on the coffee table, he turned back to Mai and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Mai," He said shaking her lightly. "Mai, you need to wake up now. We need to eat breakfast and get ready."

She shifted a bit and mumbled out a quick _'_ No _,'_ before snuggling back into the chair cushion. It was then that Naru had noticed the dark circles under her eyes. Frowning, he tried to rouse her again, this time a bit more forceful.

"Mai you have to get up," He said lightly.

Mai furred her brows and finally opened up her eyes. "Naru?"

"Yes, glad to see you can still recognize faces," He said straightening back up and giving her room to sit up and look around.

Rubbing her eyes tiredly, Mai looked over at Naru. "What are we doing today?" She said.

Naru picked up the book on the table and walked over to one of the shelves to put it away. "Not sure, Mother and Madoka seemed to be planning the day." He strode over to the door and looked back to Mai, who was looking at him.

Mai sighed and made her way over to him. She glared at him as she opened the door and walked out before him.

Madoka and Luella looked up as Mai entered the kitchen with Naru not too far behind.

"Mai," Luella said standing up from where she was sitting at the table. "Good morning! Would you like some tea? And breakfast is all ready!" She moved over to the teapot about to pour her a cup.

Mai shook her head. "Good morning! No, actually could I please have some coffee?" She asked, looking a little nervous.

Naru looked at her out of the corner of his eye. _'Coffee? Since when has she started drinking coffee?'_

Luella smiled. "Of course, dear!" She moved to the coffee pot. "Would you like cream or sugar?"

Mai nodded sitting next to Naru at the table. "Yes, both please,"

Luella poured her a cup and passed it to her with the cream and sugar soon following.

"Thank you," She said sitting down and pouring and stirring in the additions to her cup.

"Whats wrong, Mai," Yasu said leaning forward with a straight face. "Not getting enough sleep because of a dream perhaps?"

All eyes were on her. Shaking her head Mai took a sip of her drink. "Yes and no," She put the cup down. "I had a dream, but it wasn't an astral projection." Mai said, adding in an _'I don't think it was,'_ in her head. "So, what do we have planned?" She said diverting the attention away from her.

Madoka and Yasu looked over to Luella while Naru kept his eyes trained on Mai. "Well," she said sighing as she sat. "Martin, Lin, and your parents," She nodded her head over to Mai. "Are already at the office, so I was thinking why not give Mai a tour and rundown of what she is going to be demonstraiting before she starts training with us."

Naru stiffened a bit and his gaze shot to his mother. Mai looked at him, her worry evident. His father, while he loved him, was never one to beat around the bush. Having someone over for a 'rundown' could mean something totally different.

"What exactly are you suggesting, mother?" He shifted in his seat and Mai noticed a hint of anger. "What Is she going to be _'demonstrating'_?" He asked, you'd have thought he just tasted something vile.

Not liking where this was leading, she decided to call out to him. "Naru-" Mai started.

"You know how your father is," Luella said, not knowing she interrupted. She began fiddling with her teacup and refused to meet his watchful eyes, something Naru had seen before. "He needs to know what her baseline is, and the only way to do that is to run a few basic tests to determine-"

"Absolutely not," Naru said leaning back in his chair. "I have already previously discussed this with him, that Mai is not to be tested."

' _Hello,'_ Mai thought frowning. _'Right here, you guy's.'_

"Oliver, there is no way that we can help her if we don't know what is going on," Luella said trying to reason with him. "We only have so much data and files on her progress." She realized the reason for his worry, probably more than he did himself, but she needed him to be reasonable at the moment.

Naru shut his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Mother this has already been discussed and I think I would know what-"

" _Naru._ " Mai's voice cut through their arguing like a knife. Yasu's glasses glinted off the light and an evil smile was painted on his face. He'd heard Mai use that tone with Monk once when he refused to let her go out with someone he didn't approve of. Not being used to the tone, Naru looked over to Mai, something surprise drifting over his calm façade.

"How would you know what is best for me when you haven't even seen my powers, let alone spoken to me for years." She said, a small amount of bitterness coating her small voice. "I think I know what is best for myself and if I feel that Martin is being too intrusive, last I checked I have vocal cords, and I can let him know myself."

I respect your father and I think you should start having a little trust in him, and your mother." She said a gentle smile in place. She turned to Luella "I trust that neither of you would hurt me, correct?" Luella smiled and nodded. Mai looked back over to Naru. "There you go. So please don't fret, I'm sure everything will go according to plan!"

Naru looked at her wearily and then looked towards his mother. He sighed and stood up. "Do what you'd like," As he was walking away he looked at Mai over his shoulder. "Tea, I'll be in the study."

Mai sighed and puffed out her cheeks in anger. "What a jerk," She rose out of the chair and started filling the kettle up with water. "He thinks he can order me around still?! I'm not even dressed properly!"

Madoka and Luella smiled and chuckled a bit at the girl's antics and watched her as she prepared tea and also a plate of breakfast for Naru.

"Well that went well," Madoka said relaxing into the chair.

Luella nodded and smirked. "Yes, a very interesting interaction."

* * *

Fear not, there is another chapter on the way! Again, I am very grateful to have the whole week to write, in between dropping kids (sisters) off at school and making lunches, to write all I want! However, I am hoping the chapter will be even better because I am going to start having them read over by an editor. Hope you all enjoyed, and I would love for you guys to let me know, personally, what do you enjoy, tea or coffee? (^-^)

Update soon!

Cheers!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! This is so late it's not even funny. I have been meaning to update a lot more over the summer, but between working seven days a week and getting ready to go back to school, I could never seem to find time. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Mai stretched as she got out of the car. "Thank you, Michel," She turned to the man holding the car door open for the rest of her party. He gave her a gentle look and nodded.

After a few weeks of driving around England with Michel, Mai had easily broken past his front of straight faces and stoic appearance, due to the practice she had from Lin and Naru. Michel had even told her about his wife, Mary, and his four-year-old son, Bailey, who had accompanied him on more than one drive and was immediately taken with Mai.

A series of flashes caught her attention and she noticed dozens of people with cameras and a few with microphones. They all looked ready to maul them or kiss them, which she wasn't sure. "Oh, dear." She said blushing at all of the unwanted attention.

'I completely forgot about the attention they get.' She thought to step back slightly.

She suddenly felt a hand on her back, and turning, she saw Naru not taking his eyes off the crowd of people.

"We should get inside." He said tucking Mai into his side, he looked over at his Mother and Madoka who were both smiling at the cameras. Yasu stepped out of the car in a shock and then excitement bloomed on his face.

"All my loving fans!" He proclaimed. "Wonderful!" He began waiving and blowing kisses, feeding the machine that was nosey reporters. Chuckling a little, they then began to take pictures of the interesting newcomers.

Luella looked to Mai, who she thought resembled a frightened puppy with the way her son was fretting over her and made her way to the door of the building while some people rushed out from the building and met her as she was walking.

It was then that Mai realized how big the building, or should she say skyscraper, was and just how expansive the network had to be in order for this sort of production to be as successful as it is. Thinking back to the small office space she used to work at with Naru, had her surprised at the lack of knowledge and how naïve she had to be to not realize the amount of production that must have needed to happen. When she actually thought about it, she realized Martin had to be quite dedicated and persistent for his work to take off like it had. Mai suddenly had an overwhelming amount of respect for Martin.

Without gaping too noticeably up at the tall tower, Mai took comfort in the fact that Naru had kept her protected from this whole set back. She happily secured a grasp on his shirt and let him led her inside.

* * *

"Aw, I was really starting to enjoy all that attention!" Yasu moaned as they finally made it inside the building courtesy of some of the security guards posted out by the doors.

Naru glared at him. "I am completely astounded that your level of stupidity exists," He said making his way over to the elevator just past the wide front desk after the entryway.

Yasu laughed. "Naru, always a pleasure to give you something to be amazed by!"

Mai started laughing and soon Luella and Madoka joined in.

"You can go on ahead if you want," Luella said to her son. "I'm going to let Penelope know that Mai and Yasu need to have full access cards made."

Naru nodded and proceeded the rest of the way to the elevator.

Mai followed behind Luella and Madoka and Yasu followed after her. They approached the front desk where a young man, and a middle-aged woman sitting behind it. The woman had blond hair and her brown eyes were framed by green glasses, an odd color choice to Mai, but not if you take into account her outfit, which was a pink and green pencil dress with a very interestingly patterned blazer. All-in-all Mai thought she resembled a child with an adult body.

"Penelope," Luella said getting the woman's attention. "This is Mai Taniyama and Osamu Yasuhara, they're going to be given full access to all levels, rooms, and offices in this building and are an honored guest to the Davis family, do you understand?"

Penelope smiled up at the two strange faces. "Yes, of course, Mrs. Davis!" She leaned over and grabbed two cards and handed them to the new additions. "Here are their ID passes Mr. Davis requested." She looked at them. "These passes should get you both into every section in the building, even the very top level with the helicopter pad. Please remember that when traveling around, there are multiple checkpoints in order to ensure client confidentiality. These passes are temporary though and I will need them back once you get your real ones. My name is Penelope Adams and if you have any questions, please do not hesitate to direct them to me!"

Mai smiled, immediately liking this woman, however, her head was spinning. This was a whole lot of information that she was expected to take in and in such a short moment. She couldn't help but feel like she needed to write it all down.

"Thank you very much," Mai said. "it's nice meeting you!" She couldn't help the feeling of immediate friendship that bloomed across her chest at the dazzling smile Penelope gave back.

"You're so sweet," Penelope said. "You remind me of my daughter, you're both welcome!" She said. Getting up, she moved over to a filing cabinet and pulled out some papers. "I need both of you to sign these, and I'll take your pictures really quick and you can be on your way."

Mai and Yasu approached the counter and each took one of the pens in the holder on top of the counter. Penelope smiled and handed them both a packet, and her smile grew as she noticed their faces turn into horror. Mai looked at her, desperation clearly portrayed.

"Please tell me we don't need to read over all this," She said flipping lightly through the thick packet of information.

Penelope laughed genuinely. "No," Another laugh. "I'll just explain it briefly for you both."

After going over each section with Mai and Yasu, they both signed the documents and returned the pens to the holder.

"Now, if I could have Mai step in front of the camera on top of my computer, I'll take a quick photo to use for your card," Mai stepped in front and smiled at the small roundish looking device, while its technical gaze offered her no smile in return. Yasu repeated the same procedure and soon Penelope was shaking their hands. "You're all set!" Penelope had a proud smile on.

After Yasu and Mai waved 'goodbye' to the woman, they happily followed after the person leading their group. All four of them entered the elevator and Luella clicked the button that had the number 26 illuminated on the front.

"Penelope is super nice and always a pleasure in the office to have around," Luella said as they waited for the elevator to ascend to their location and Madoka nodded in agreement.

Mai relaxed a bit. She was excited and also comfortable with working and training in this building. She bit down on her lip to try and quell the grin that would have given away her happy nature and tried to remain professional. She decided to focus on readjusting her grey pencil dress and the pinching that her shoes were making her feel underneath her tights. By the time she had finished, the elevator signaled their arrival to their desired floor.

They exited the elevator and entered another foyer that had its own front desk. The dark-haired man sitting behind it appeared to be young, and when he looked up from what he was typing he stopped and stood to greet them, and it was then that Mai realized how young he was.

 _'He can't be much older than me,_ ' She thought to assess him.

"Mrs. Davis," He said, his voice was deep and silky. Although he seemed relaxed, Mai noticed the stiff posture.

 _'I can imagine feeling a little uncomfortable whenever my boss appeared without warning.'_ Mai thought.

"Tommy, how many times have I asked you to just call me Luella?" Luella said as she approached the counter. "You've been in our family for years and are friends with my son," She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Naru has friends?" Yasu said laughing. Mai elbowed him and he looked at her surprised. "Mai, you can't tell me that you're not laughing at this interesting turn of events."

It was then that Thomas realized there were three people standing behind his lead. He smiled and offered Yasu a courtesy laugh. "He was a bit hard to talk to at first," Tommy's eyes shined a bit. "But once you're past that, he's a true friend. Let me introduce myself properly, Thomas Lane at your service!"

Mai smiled. "That's Yasu and I'm Mai," She held out her hand for him to shake. "It's very nice to meet you, although I'm not sure I'll remember your name in just a day." Mai had always been horrible with names and, when she thought back on it, she could never remember all the names of the people she had met in her college classes. She was always used to relying on Yasu to provide her with the correct information because of her lack of memory, and even he could never understand the fact that she could remember all the textbooks and lectures but not a few names.

Tommy nodded his head in understanding. "The first day, I completely understand that," He released Mai's hand from his grasp and sat back at his chair. "I barely knew any of my co-worker's names when I started, now I think I could list off everyone in the building.

"You get used to it with the constant exposure to your coworkers, and then eventually you start to remember everyone here," His face took on a thoughtful expression and his eyes seemed distant. "I remember when I first started out, Oliver made it a point to be around my workspace, claiming he had to be around in case I 'screwed up and put the whole operation in jeopardy,' but up until I finally got onto my own two feet, he was nice to have around, especially because I was new."

Mai smiled proudly at hearing all about Naru's selflessness. At the office, it wasn't like he was heartless, but it was nice to see that he was nice to others as well, not that Mai was entirely surprised. While he might not have been the nicest to their clients at times, especially if the team's safety was on the line and the client was withholding information that was dire, he certainly had a few kind bones in his body.

Watching Tommy's face come back from the past, Mai couldn't help but wonder how his and Nauru's paths crossed. Tommy didn't necessarily seem like he fit the stereotype of a ghost hunter. Then again, Mai was sure none of them did and she wasn't actually sure if a stereotype even existed for a ghost hunter.

"Anyway," Tommy looked to Luella. "Martin is in his office, and I think Oliver is in lab 12," After a moment of thinking he added, "Although he might have moved from where he said he'd be," He looked back to Mai and Yasu. "Also! Please just call me Tommy, everyone does and it makes me feel like I am talking to a friend and not a boss."

After a quick exchange of pleasantries, the group continued on their way to Martins office for a brief rundown.

* * *

"So, I believe that is the plan for today," Martin said joining his hands together on top of his desk. They were all seated on a couch, two black leather ones facing each other in the center of the office, and were looking towards Martin who was seated at his desk. "You're technically not even training right now, so I would rather you look around, and get to know your environment before we start testing and experimenting."

Mai involuntary shivered. While she did trust everyone here already, the way Martin had worded it made her feel uncomfortable. She didn't want to be poked and prodded like some kind of experimental toy. She grimaced.

Martin caught her look and sent her a comforting smile. "My dear, we would never intend you any pain, so there really is nothing to fear."

"I would rather get started earlier than later to know what I am to expect," Mai said, nodding at his words. "Is there any way we could do a bare minimum test?"

Martin leaned back in his chair and took a moment to think about it. I am sure we can do a baseline reading and see where exactly you stand before attempting anything you might not be compatible with," He moved his hand over to the phone on his desk. "I'll just need to make a quick call to the lab on level 12 to see if they can set it up."

After a short conversation with phone guy (A/N: FNAF anyone?), Martin hung up and looked to Mai. "Noll is already down there, turns out there was a theory he was trying to test out, so just take the elevator and click 12 and everything should already be set up."

Mai nodded her head and looked at Madoka and Luella.

"Oh, you go on without us," Luella said looking to Madoka. "We're going to stay here and talk for a while,"

Mai nodded and she and Yasu made their way to the elevator. After clicking their desired location, the doors closed. Yasu tried to pass their time by jumping up and down to try and make the elevator move more, and after many attempts and pleads from Mai, he stopped, much to his dismay.

The two metal doors opened and standing there was a gloomy-faced narcissist.

"Hey, hey Big Boss!" Yasu greeted enthusiastically. "Lead the way!"

Naru rolled his eyes and began walking towards a frightening looking door. After punching in a code and swiping a card on a clip that was retractable, he ushered them forward into the lab.

* * *

I will be working on the next chapter and hopefully be getting it updated before I leave for school! Hope you guys got the FNAF reference, it's one of my favorite games and the books are pretty good too! If you're looking for a good read, I would recommend that series. Have a great weekend and I am looking forward to this next update when we really get into the training and testing! Feel free to PM me if you want to chat or have any concerns!

Cheers!


	14. Chapter 14

Hello! I am about to start the next year of college and I am now all settled into my apartment! Also, I got a comment from someone asking about Mai's birthday! I did not forget, and there will be a chapter that mentions it. I've had some free time, so I finished this chapter early! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Mai was nervous, that much was obvious. She couldn't quell the butterflies in her stomach, and the sweating in her palms only proved that she was scared as well. Similar to all the other times when she gets blood drawn, it's the same fear that had her immediately tearing up and her brain feels like it spinning. That awful panic where nothing else matters and, if you work yourself up into a further frenzy, you might start to see white. Although Yasu was being supportive and took to holding her hand, regardless of the sweat, she had to admit she wanted to do nothing more than cry and just go back home so she could escape what they had wanted her to do.

A man with glasses and salt and pepper hair approached Mai, who was sitting in a modified room that reminded her of a psych ward you might see in a movie, except much more plush and brighter. The man smiled at Mai, and Mai gave him a watery smile back, while Yasu smiled happily. Naru was off to the side with a white lab coat on. If Mai wasn't so scared at this moment she would have gawked at how the color was brightening his eyes and face, and all it did was accentuate his already handsome features. Mai felt somewhat envious of him, at this moment. While she was busy looking scared and sweaty, he was looking calm and collected, not to mention beautiful.

She tried to focus on Yasu's hand as it gripped her and not on the scientist getting close to her with a needle. After a tourniquet was placed on her arm, and she tensed. The needle was skillful put into her vain and the tourniquet was undone.

She had to admit there wasn't a lot of pain, in fact, the pinching was less than that from a shot. "You're really good at that," she said to the doctor with the thick black rimmed glasses without thinking, considering her adrenaline was leaving her body and she was now residing in a half-lidded state.

He chuckled a little and smiled at Mai. "It's all about technique," He finished up what he was doing and put a label on the vile that contained Mai's blood. "Some people are so good, they can make a shot feel like nothing, although with the new needles that are smaller, I'd also say it assists with the lack of pain. I'm Doctor Evan Mitchel, but you can just call me Doctor Evans." Giving Mai another quick smile, he excused himself and left the room, blood vial in hand.

Mai's grip was limp from Yasu's hand and he moved over to talk to Naru about something, but Mai didn't have nearly enough capacity to care. She had succumbed to a state of borderline comatose.

"Does it always end up like this?" Naru asked, watching Mai lay down on the hospital type bed.

Yasu smiled. "Oh yeah!" He suddenly looked reminiscent. "I remember when we had to get flu shot because the year before, Mai had gotten the flu and didn't tell anyone, so there was a huge uproar when she passed out in class from her fever." He looks pointedly at Mai. "She acted the same she did then that she does now. She's always been really frightened of shots, even though I'm sure she's gotten enough at this point to get used to them. Still, the same reaction."

Naru nodded in understanding but was just as angry.

 _'How could one person be so stupid as to continue going to classes with a fever so high that passing out became her body's only way of being able to get her to go to sleep.'_

Naru clenched his teeth and had to close his eyes just to try to calm down. He began to wonder if him leaving wasn't such a great idea. It had seemed to him that Mai must have been smarter with him around in Japan.

Doctor Evans reappeared with a tray that had some other things on it, and a female nurse who was dressed in scrubs came in with a polysomnogram machine.

Mai looked over, and when noticing the tray, was at an immediate attention, sitting up on the bed. Fear found its home in her eyes again and settled in not appearing to want to leave. It was that same tray that was usually there to accompany every doctor's visit. Usually with some sort of immunization inside.

"This is a polysomnography machine or PSG," The Doctor Evens said setting the machine up while the assistant left. "It's intended for monitoring sleep patterns, and after looking at your chart, it seems that your dreams are where your psychic abilities are emanating from," He approached Mai with some sensors.

Mai eyed him. "This is all for establishing a baseline?" She questioned, not fully sure this was a good idea anymore. "And how exactly am I going to fall asleep in the middle of the day." She crossed her arms.

The nurse came back into the room and started washing her hands. The doctor looked at Mai.

"Well, we're going to administer a light sedative that will hopefully place you in a light sleep, one easy enough for you to come out of," He took the tray that was handed to him by the nurse. After grabbing out the shot that was lying innocently in the tray, he asked Mai to roll up the sleeve of her shirt.

Mai started shaking and a bought of anxiety washed over her. She had seen the tray and knew what it might have been, but she didn't want to believe she'd be getting another needle anywhere on her body. Even though getting her blood drawn didn't hurt nearly as bad as she thought, she still didn't want to relive anything needle-like.

After she regrettably rolled her sleeve up and a quick cleaning of a small section on the top of her arm was done, Mai tried to think of anything but the eminent pain she was about to feel. Her eyes shot all about the room until they landed on Naru's cool and calculated gaze. She saw some understanding in them, as well as a calm demeanor, which in turn made her relax a bit. Her shaking slowed and she felt more relaxed.

"All done," The Doctor said putting a protective cap on the needles point. "Now it usually takes a few minutes to kick in, so we're going to start putting the sensors on."

After receiving five small circular sensors that were all around her face, one sensor under her nose to measure airflow and two sensors that wrapped around her chest and abdomen to measure the amount of effort that was being put into breathing, Mai finally felt the effects of her sedative. It was slow at first, but then each blink of her eyes became a dangerous dance with sleep. At that moment she was grateful for her lying down position and the quietness of her companions. The nurse left and had said something about monitoring but the doctor stayed and finished setting the machine up and talking quietly to Naru and Yasu. She shut her eyes, and the room faded into black.

Naru looked at the doctor. "Could you give her a flu shot while she's asleep?" He asked.

The doctor chuckled.

* * *

Mai was asleep, but she felt more awake than ever. She could still feel her body lying down, but her eyes were tightly closed. She was not exhausted, although she felt as if opening her eyes was too much of a struggle, and so she left them shut.

She drifted. There was a constant haze in the back of her mind, where she would occasionally dip into a light bought of sleep and then quickly jump back out, and then repeat the process until she eventually began to drown in it. Stars seemed to swim in front of her eyes and she opened them to see the astral plane.

While she wasn't ecstatic about seeing the traditional black background with balls of light, she didn't necessarily hate it either. In fact, she often compared the view to that of the stars in the night sky she saw the time Ayako, Monk and she took a camping trip after her finals. They drove way out of the city and to a small forest with a nice clearing. She'd never been camping before, but when she gazed at the stars, she was overwhelmed. She'd never seen something so clear and beautiful, she thought she was dreaming.

She looked around from her sitting position on the ground and didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. The only problem was that he wasn't there.

 _'Gene,'_ She thought. The last she had seen of him was years ago. But when she saw Naru again, she was hoping she would see him too. 'I guess I was wrong.'

After mentally crossing off one of her many nagging questions, she got up from the ground and started walking. While passing the small orbs, she could hear and see faint memories and voices from them, as if looking through a small window. It reminded her again that these were not just lights, but also spirits that were once living and breathing right next to her.

A thought struck her. "It's a little strange that I'm still alive, but on the same plane that they're on," She said out loud. Her thoughts scared her. She'd been to the plane many times before, but without her guide, she resorted to independent research, she had realized these scary facts that began to present themselves. Shaking her head, she kept walking only to stop a few times to look at some of the visions of memories.

* * *

"How do you know all these lines mean different things?" Yasu question watching the video monitor, and watched the changing lines. Mai had just fallen asleep and while Naru was talking to the doctor, Yasu decided to wander to the viewing room just next door. He was delightfully surprised when being met with confidential data on Mai, and after telling the nurse he was Mai's betrothed, he got VIP access to the screen.

"The different levels indicate different things, and we can measure them and tell what they are and what state she is in based on those lines," She said, marking a few things down on her clipboard.

Yasu nodded in understanding and then stood to watch the process.

After a short segment of monitoring, a series of beeps sounded around the room. The nurse stood up in alarm, her eyes darting around the screen at a rapid rate. Yasu glanced at her, alarmed.

"What's going on!?" He said over the loud beeps.

The nurse picked up a nearby landline phone and rapidly smacked a few numbers.

"Sir, there's a problem with Miss. Taniyama's vitals," After a short pause she looked back to the screen. "That's right, I would say we're looking at a code 13," She seemed to cut off and Yasu could hear yelling over the phone. "No, there's absolutely no reading at all,"

The door burst open and Naru was there with a pale face. Quickly making his way over to the screen, he glanced at it before gritting his teeth and cursing and then leaving at a much quicker pace.

"Naru," Yasu said following him. "What's going on?"

Naru barely glanced back, before responding. "It's a code 13, and it's aggravating at a fast pace," He walked over to Mai and started shaking her shoulders.

Yasu sighed. "In a language, I can understand, please," He watched as Naru opened up the room Mai was in.

"Her vitals and brain activity are starting to resemble a dead person." His voice was strict and blunt.

* * *

Mai walked further into the inkiness. The memories of those who have passed were becoming more and more faded until she started into a different place. She recognized it as the place she last visited when she was on the plane and was flying to England. However, she wasn't flying, necessarily, she was just floating in a blue world.

There were suddenly orbs around her, similar in shape from the astral plane but different in color. They looked like miniature suns, they were a light yellow in the middle and slowly started fanning out into a deep orange. They were small enough that it could fit in her hands. Two orbs seemed closer to her, so they were the first ones she approached. As she got closer to them she noticed something familiar. A very familiar voice.

She decided to watch the memory.

"You should apologize to her," Lin said as he wrapped a cord around his hand. It seemed like they were taking base apart like they used to after cases when they were in Japan. "You didn't explain yourself properly." He finished packing up a box and began carrying it out the door.

Mai watched as a younger Naru shut his black binder and sigh. He pulled on his jacket and grabbed his binder and made his way after Lin.

The memory faded out a bit, and Mai was drawn to the scenery. She got slight déjà vu until the thought hit her.

 _'This is the case that we went to Yasu's school,'_ Naru was walking out of a door and out into the courtyard. _'This is when I went to go apologize to Naru.'_ Just as the thought crossed her mind, she watched her younger-self burst through the door and she relived one of her favorite memories of Naru.

It was the same conversation. The same beautiful smile, and the same memory, but was from Naru's point of view. Mai was awe-stricken.

 _'How could this be possible?'_ She thought. The Memory had dissipated and the orb was all that stood in the space with the other orb floating next to it. _'These are Naru's memories.'_

* * *

Do not freak out! I have an idea of what is going to come next, and I think you guys are going to be pleasantly surprised and/or intrigued! Let me know what you think. I am happy that this chapter was able to get the ball rolling for the rest of the story!

Cheers!


	15. Chapter 15

Guess what? New chapter! That's right! I have a nice break between midterms and my classes, so, I have taken this time to wrap up this chapter that I have been periodically working on. Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Mai looked around for someone, anyone, and yet had no one to aide her in this new development.

' _Okay,'_ She thought. _'Time to wake up.'_ She tried to concentrate on herself. Her own physical body and could feel the same sinking sensation she always felt. She began to feel everything. The weight of her lungs, her breath. The constant noises of the real world and someone's hand on her shoulder. The more she focused on the hand, the more she could feel it, and the more she felt the buzzing that accompanied it.

At first, it didn't hurt her, but the more she merged with her physical body the more she felt the buzzing change to stinging and then straight pain.

Grimacing Mai shot up on the bed. "Ouch!" She grabbed her shoulder with her good arm, the best she could with all the wires on her. "Son of a-"

"Mai," Naru stepped back a tad to let the doctor in to look at her.

" **Miss. Taniyama,"** The doctor said shining a light in her eyes. She grimaced. **"Please focus on my finger and try not to look at the light directly."**

After completing a few simple tests, and getting the constricting wires and electrodes off of her, Mai looked to Naru.

"Did you seriously wake me up by hitting me with your PK?" Mai stood up on shaky feet. The small blasts of PK had raised the energy levels in her body and she felt like she was having a manic episode. "Are you crazy?!"

Naru ground his teeth together. "Are you?" He was furious. "How many times have you traveled in the astral plane?"

Mai looked at him confused at the stupid question. "Are you serious? Enough to make a map by memory, including the fact that it changes almost every time." Mai crossed her arms and jutted her hip out, not sure where he was going with this. Figuring he was just trying to test her, Mai thought back to what she had seen. "That doesn't matter right now, Naru, I-" Mai was caught off guard when Naru gripped her shoulders.

"So, then you know where you should go and you should know when you're getting too far in," Letting her go, he walked over to the papers sitting on the counter that displayed her baseline readings. "Then would you care to explain your stupidity with the fact that you could have been pronounced dead for over five minutes?"

Mai flinched and dropped her arms. "What are you-"

"Dead, Mai." Naru looked her dead in the eyes. "What were you doing that almost caused your life? What was so _bloody_ important?!" Pushing the papers into Mai's hand, he barely gave her a glance. "If your life is so pointless then maybe you shouldn't have come to England." He slammed the door when he left.

Mai let herself fall back down on the bed. The weight of his words struck her in a soft spot. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat and look past the tears that were beginning to well-up. It was then that she noticed Yasu in the corner.

"You gave us quite the scare, Mai," Yasu said walking over to her and taking a seat next to her. "I wouldn't worry too much about Naru," He wrapped an arm around Mai and she happily leaned into it seeking another's comfort while her mind analyzed the situation. "Don't take too much of what he said to heart."

* * *

After the Doctor did some routine follow up questions, Mai was free to leave the lab. Yasu made his way to Martin's office, where Luella and Madoka were still at, Mai's test results in hand. Mai decided to leave. She'd had enough of tests and this building for today. She wanted to go to her room and curl up, or maybe walk back over to where the church was and explore it a bit more.

Going to one of the front desk's phone, she called Michel, informing him that she was going to come down to the garage to leave.

" **Mai, I would prefer you to stay inside at all times** ," She could hear him moving through the phone. " **What floor are you on? "**

" **Michel, that's really unnecessary** ," Mai shook her head at his concern. **"I'm going to be down in a moment."**

Not letting him get another word in, she hung up with him and made her way to the doors to the elevator. After letting the passengers, who were getting off, out first, Mai boarded and selected the button with a 'B'.

Outstretching her hand, she watched as there seemed to be a ceaseless shaking to them. _'Damn Naru, damn PK, damn idiot!'_ She tried not to focus on the non-drug-induced high she was feeling and hoped it would quell itself soon. _'Maybe I should go on a jog, get rid of some of this excitement.'_ She sighed.

Just as the doors were about to close a foot was pushed between the small space. The elevator doors slowly snapped open and revealed another doctor that she was not familiar with. He pressed the button labeled 5 and stood off to the side.

He was around his mid-50's with brownish red hair and a tall stature. His glasses and shirt and tie under his lab coat assisted his professional attire. Mai couldn't help but feel overly observed as he watched her from the opposite side of the elevator.

Mai offered him a courtesy smile, and he returned it. Finding her position to be a bit awkward, Mai decided to say something.

" **I don't believe we've met before,"** She held a hand out to him. **"My name is Mai Taniyama, it's nice to meet you!"**

The man shook her hand and nodded his head. **"Ezra Thorn,"** After retracting his hand he shifted his feet a bit. " **It's a pleasure to finally meet you."**

Mai took a small step back. ' _There's something not right with him,_ ' She thought. **"Finally meet me?"**

He cocked his head to the side. **"Martin seems to think you're something special,"** While Mai was sure he didn't intend to be rude, the tone was very unsettling to her and made her feel uncomfortable. **"And I have to agree, according to your file."** Ezra patted the briefcase he had in his hand. **"I would love to conduct my own research on the matter."** He looked Mai up and down and she could have sworn he heard her shaking.

 _Ding!_

Mai gave him a small smile as the loud noise signaled his stop on the fifth floor and Mai happily stood at the back to let him leave first. She was starting to regret not letting Michel come to get her.

" **I hope to see you again, Miss. Taniyama."**

Once he was out of the elevator and the doors shut, Mai's back hit the wall and she grabbed desperate breaths trying to contain her erratic heartbeat. She wrapped an arm around her middle and tried to not feel so violated, and creeped out. She couldn't imagine Martin hiring someone like that.

Shaking her head, Mai was overly relieved to see Michel on the other side of the elevator doors when they opened.

* * *

" **What do you mean by this, Mai?"** Michel said as she sat in the back of the commuter car. **"Should I inform Oliver or Martin of this man's strange behavior, after all, it does seem-"**

" **No,"** She folded her arms across her chest. **"Nothing for them to get all worked up about**." She was still relatively shaken up about her encounter with Ezra Thorn, and her facial expression had the trusted driver and friend questioning her right off the bat.

' _And considering Naru's already foul mood, he probably won't want to hear anything I have to say.'_ Mai sighed.

" **I think I may have just misunderstood his inquiries,"** Mai said locking eyes with Michel in the rear-view mirror. **"It really isn't something to become worried about!"** She gave him a relaxed smile, and he looked back to the road.

" **If you think that is best, I will not say anything,"** Mai sighed in relief and looked out the window. **"However, if things seem to be escalating, I will no longer listen to you and will report everything you have told me towards Martin and he can further mediate these concerns."** Michel had stopped at a red light and was turned around in his seat to look directly at Mai.

" **Am I clear?"** He asked, his tone may seem too mean, but Mai knew it was all in the good of his heart.

" **Crystal."**

" **Good,"** He turned back to face the front and Mai felt the car continue on its journey back to the house.

She leaned onto the window to her left. She couldn't help but feel so small in this car considering it was rather large in the back and yet she was the only one there.

Mai shut her eyes and tried to not focus on the events of today. In fact, it might be better if today didn't happen at all.

While she was happy she finally got to see the hive of BSPR, today made her regret going into the office. She felt her heart crush a bit inside her chest, and her eyes watered again. She quickly rubbed at them trying to get rid of any of her tears.

* * *

" **Oliver."** Luella's voice was strict. **"Would you stop pacing and sit down before I make you?"**

Taking a deep breath and holding his hand up to show he submitted, Naru sat down at one of the chairs in his father's office. Madoka and his mother were seated next to him and Yasu was next to his father showing him the readings.

" **Now, what exactly are you saying these are?"** Martin said motioning to the polygraph machine scans.

" **Those are Mai's baseline readings,"** Naru said, he was getting irritated at the lack of urgency that was being seen.

Martin looked back down to the readings. **"That's not possible, these readings are-"** Martin looked to Yasu. **"Are you sure these are the right readings? You didn't grab the wrong ones by accident?"**

Yasu nodded his head. **"Those are the correct ones,"**

Naru looked back at his father. **"Do you now understand why this is such an issue?"**

Martin nodded. **"This isn't just an issue, it contradicts everything we thought about astral projection."**

Luella looked to Madoka, who looked back in equal concern.

" **This changes everything,"** Martin said.

" **I'm not sure what's going on, what do you mean, Martin?" Luella's** gaze was weighted with her worry and the thoughts that were circulating her head.

Martin sighed. **"It appears that Mai doesn't just leave her body, my theory is that she is actually leaving her plane and, consequently, removing her soul from her body."** He offered Luella the files and she took them with eagerness.

" **That's impossible,"** Madoka looked over Luella's shoulder. **"Naru, there's no way that's possible, right?"** She looked desperately between Martin and Naru's faces, and they refused to give her eyes contact.

Luella shut the folder. **"Well, where is she?"**

Naru looked to Yasu who smiled innocently.

" **Don't look at me! I followed you after you yelled at her."** He shrugged his shoulders. **"I would call her, but I'd end up with Monk or Ayako, you know they took her phone."**

Naru sighed, because after the "yelled" comment all three other sets of eyes were on him.

" **I'm sorry, did he just say 'yelled'?"** Surprisingly it was Martin's voice. **"Oliver Davis, this is unacceptable. Out of everyone to experience emotional links and their PK, I figured you would have the slightest inkling as to how someone might react when their emotions change that quickly."** He stood from his desk. **"You get out there right now, and go find her, she cannot be alone in her stay here. It's bad enough the papers and magazines will have her picture all about."** Martin didn't say anything more as Naru left, Yasu in tow.

Trying not to seem too dramatic, Martin plopped back in his desk chair. **"That boy,"**

Luella, still reeling from Martins outburst, managed a giggle. **"Honey, I'm sure Mai will be fine, this office is highly secure."**

Madoka looked back to Martin after she collected her thoughts.

" **Martin, what I'm gathering is Mai is traveling into a different plane?"**

He nodded and started typing some things on the computer. **"Yes and no. As far as we know that file is indicating that Mai's soul, is detaching from her body and instead of keeping a connection to her physical body and keeping herself alive with breathing and a heartbeat, she's completely removing any form of living from herself, like cutting a puppet from its strings,"** Martin started dialing a number on his desk phone. Picking it up, he held it to his ear. Luella and Madoka looked to him, and he answered their nonverbal question. **"We don't know exactly where she is going. We're going to have to proceed much quicker in our plans, it's unclear how long this has been going on, and we still need to hear Mai's side of the experience."**

* * *

The next chapter is already in the process of being written! I hope you guys got more of an idea of what Mai's powers are starting to develop into. I am going to do my best to convey them to you in simple forms so they're easier to understand, let me know if the things I am implying are making sense or not! I won't know unless someone tells me. Anyways! Have an amazing morning, evening and/or night! I appreciate all the feedback I have received so far, and anyone who took the time to read my story! If you don't know what to say, let me know how you are doing!

Until then!

Cheers!


	16. Chapter 16

Hello! I will be completely honest, I was sitting on this update for a while. Not really sure what was keeping me, but it's here now, ready to be read! I sincerely appreciate that you guys do not rush me in updating chapters, and I thank you for your patients! I understand the anticipation of a new chapter.

I realize the holidays are coming and going so fast, and just wanted to say happy holidays to everyone! I hope this break in work and/or school is a relief to everyone!

Enjoy!

* * *

Pulling her coat tighter around herself, Mai pushed her hands into her pockets deeper trying to keep the chill off her. She couldn't believe it was still somewhat chilly and summer was just beginning. Although, she remembered Lin telling her that it might be colder a few more days before it gets warmer. So, she had that to look forward to.

As Mai approached the door of the church, she heard a few voices that sounded familiar. Peaking around the left side she saw John talking with someone who she hadn't seen before. John caught her eye.

" **Ah, Mai,"** he said facing her. She walked over. **"This is Tony, he watches over the church and keeps the graveyard clean. He was just telling me about the history!"** With a balding head and soft features, the old man was a cute person and already Mai liked him. The years that he had spent smiling were chiseled into his face like pottery and sculpting tools.

Mai smiled towards the new face and introduced herself. Not wanting to be rude, but also not wanting to listen to the history, Mai said she was going to walk around a bit and would meet back up with John later. Making her way to the back of the church, Mai was starting to hear the sheep.

With a sudden spring in her step, Mai walked at a faster pace and when she approached the short cobblestone wall, she gracefully hopped over it.

"Hello, my beautiful friends!" She cheered, sitting with her legs crossed on the grass. "Naru is being a huge jerk again, so I wanted to come and clear my mind with you,"

And so, Mai sat and explained to them all what happened, her dream, her thoughts, and Naru yelling at her. In doing so, she felt so much better, even if her only response was a quiet noise and an occasional munching noise of grass. Some of the sheep even let her pet them.

" **Mai!"** She could hear John calling her from behind the wall, but from her position, he couldn't see her.

After brushing off her pants, she turned to face him. **"Coming! I'll meet you inside the Church!"** She waved before thanking the sheep and saying goodbye and promptly leaving. On her way to approaching the church and passing by graves, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Something small and, appearing to have different colors. It was quick. She started following the direction of it when she heard John calling her.

" **Mai?"** He asked. **"Are you alright? Where are you going?"** His stance was relaxed and his hands were in his pockets, and his expression was wary. At this moment, Mai would have been jealous of Masako, considering John was rather attractive, but Mai couldn't think of him as anything else than a brother. **"Mai, you're just kind of staring at me."**

Mai shook her head and snapped herself out of her gaze. **"I'm okay! I thought I saw something,"** She looked back around to the way the thing she saw, went.

' _Weird,'_ she thought. _'What was that?'_

John and Mai made their way back to the church and went in through the back entrance, to say their goodbyes to Tony. On their way up the stairs and onto the back porch, Mai noticed that there was a bowl on the ground, and inside there appeared to be some type of lumpy tan and greyish goop with some strings of gold on top. Almost looked like-

" **Syrup?"**

" **Honey, actually,"** Mai could have sworn her heart leapt right out of her chest. Twisting around, she put a hand on her chest in an attempt to bring herself back to a calm state. **"So sorry!"** Tony said. **"I thought you'd heard me approaching you, and I am just assuming you were wondering about the porridge."**

John looked to Tony. **"Porridge? Is there a stray dog that you are feeding?"** Mai nodded her head in agreement, not really thinking of another purpose.

Tony laughed. **"No!"** His chuckles died and he looked to the both of them. **"I'm actually a wee bit surprised if either of you doesn't know what this is, but have you ever heard of a brownie?"**

Mai looked to John to see if his face showed recognition, however, his face looked right at her with the same expression.

Looking back at Tony, Mai shook her head.

" **I, uh, don't think what we think of as a brownie is the same,"** She quickly put her hands up. **"Unless we are! And in that case, can I have one**?" She was semi-excited for a chocolate dessert, although part of her knew that was not the correct answer to his question.

Tony's voice seemed to carry all around them when he laughed. **"My dear, out of all the things I have heard,"** He took a few deep breaths before continuing. **"A brownie is a household spirit, but in this case, I believe they are more fairy like."**

Mai looked flabbergasted. **"A fairy? I didn't know those existed."** She looked to the man with caution.

He chuckled a little more, making Mai feel more at ease. **"Your friend John said you hunt ghosts, and yet you do not believe in them,"** He paused and then brought his hand up to cradle his chin. **"Although, I would say they are more of a spirit that appears fairy-like."**

Mai held her hand up. **"Wait have you seen these before?"** Mai couldn't believe that anyone could anyone fail to mention that.

Tony nodded his head. **"Oh, yes,"** He said pointing out to the graveyard. **"I'm usually the only one who keeps all these stones clean and clear of rubbish, but I was starting to notice that headstones that I hadn't ever gotten to, were as clean as the day they were first put up. Some of them were around two hundred years old,"** He shrugged his shoulders. **"At first, I thought it was someone coming here at night and doing a good deed, but I am the only one here at night, and I certainly would have noticed. I decided to lay in wait for them to appear. Imagine my surprise when I saw, what appeared to be, a fairy looking sprite, cloth in hand, scrubbing the stone!"**

 **After that, and already knowing who he was, I left out some food for him, and the next day, it was all gone. As far as I know, he keeps coming back and helping me, and I have included him into the family and make him a nice meal every night."**

Mai could feel her eyes bulge out of her head. **"Wow!"** She said clasping her hands together in front of her. **"That's amazing! So where is he now? Can I say hello?"**

Tony shook his head. **"Brownies only come out at night, they do not typically enjoy the company of humans. According to legend, they make a home in an unused are, but I don't want to go intruding on him; I really appreciate all the help he's giving as well as all the families graves, he's kept clean."**

Mai nodded her head in understanding. **"So, you repay them with food?"**

Tony shook his head so violently, that Mai thought for a moment he would fall over due to dizziness. **"No! The food is never a form of repayment."** His voice was somewhat hushed now. **"Think of it as feeding a weary traveler out of good will, and mutual understanding. A gift,"** He looked around like someone was watching them from the bushes. **"A Brownie will abandon the home he is in if he believes the food to be a payment."**

John spoke up, voicing Mai's question. **"Why would they leave like that?"**

He shrugged his shoulders. **"I wish I knew,"** Tony looked to John and then back to Mai. **"I haven't had much experience with them as others have."**

* * *

After their conversation and some quick parting words. The two made their way back to the house, but not before stopping at some curio shops and a few clothes shops on the way.

' _Might as well look around for a bit before I am forced to start training,'_ Mai thought, sighing at the mere thought of it.

" **Mai,"** John said as he was admiring a rack of clothing. Mai was preoccupied with the jewelry section, and thankfully they were the only two in the shop, aside from the owner, and they could speak more freely. She hummed in response. **"Isn't your birthday right around the corner?"**

Mai closed her eyes and let out a huge breath. She seemed to be sighing a lot more since she arrived in England. **"Honestly, I was hoping everyone would forget."**

John looked at her, surprised by her statement. **"Mai, why ever would you want us to forget?"**

" **Because it's too much to deal with on top of everything else** ," It was now that John noticed the dark circles under her eyes and the exhaustion on her face. **"I feel like I've been going a mile a minute and I can't keep up."** She looked to John with a small smile. **"Do you ever feel tired of things moving so much?"**

It didn't take long for John to respond to her question. **"Yes,"** He returned her smile. **"More often than I care to admit, but I think this is different Mai,"** He said. **"You know Monk and Ayako just want you to be happy and enjoy your life, I'm sure if you tell them that you would rather not have a huge celebration, they'll understand."**

Mai looked at John disbelievingly. **"It's hard to believe you're not one hundred years old!"** She started laughing at Johns confused face. **"You're so wise John! It's hard to get used to sometimes,"**

John smiled at her. **"Thank you,"** His cheeks had a small stain of blush, due to the compliments.

As Mai and John went back to browsing, a group of young men entered the shop loudly. There were four of them. Two had brown hair, one had red hair, and one had dark hair, closer to a black.

" **And the way he looked was priceless!"** The man with black hair and brown eyes was wiping a tear from under his eye. His English accent was thick in his voice. **"I thought I was going to have to tell him the whole story, but thankfully he didn't remember! Maybe don't drink so much next time!"** He was a handsome man, Mai had to admit, in fact, the whole group of them were all really pretty.

His group of friends started laughing along with him. Some even have to hold onto their knees to keep them up.

' _Must have been a funny story,_ ' Mai thought rolling her eyes as their snickers continued. _'Good lord, they're more dramatic than Yasu.'_

" **That's hilarious,"** The red-haired one was now speaking. His accent was different and Mai recognized it as Scottish.

Noticing that they had somewhat of an audience and were being relatively loud, they all immediately sobered and one of the brunettes cleared his throat.

" **Excuse us,"** He said. His accent wasn't as thick as the others, but it was still there. He seemed to be more mature than the others.

Mai tried to ignore them and go back to the jewelry she was looking at. She thought Ayako would appreciate a nice necklace with a charm on it. Suddenly Mai realized something.

' _I wonder what it's like to not have to wear a charm every day,'_ She laughed nervously. Her fingers wrapped protectively around her tattoo on the inside of her upper arm. _'The requirement for hunting ghosts every day._ '

She was just starting to sidestep to look at some of the other necklaces that the woman owner had available when she bumped into something. Already feeling herself falling backward she attempted to steady herself but didn't need to consider the person she had ran into wrapped a standing arm around her middle. She quickly put a hand on the person's forearm to help keep her up.

Realizing she was practically on top of someone the poor person, she looked up to apologize, noticing that it was one of the brunettes that she had hit.

" **I am so sorry!"** Mai said she removed her hand off of his arm, ignoring the fact that he was rather muscular. **"I was in my own world,"**

When he realized that she was good on her own two feet, he took his arm off of her, and back to his side. A cool smile broke onto his face. Mai felt chills go up her spine and her stomach turned. Her mind immediately went back to what Luella said about people harming them.

" **No biggie, I was more worried about you falling,"** He was staring at her somewhat intensely. Mai shifted on her feet. He held out his hand. **"My name's Ryan,"** Mai shook his hand.

" **Jess,"** _'Might as well use my fake name.'_ Jess was born after she had graduated high school. She and some of her friends had fake ID's made, and Jess seemed to fit. After they received their ID's they all decided backstories were appropriate. Thus 21-year-old Jess was born.

She watched as his head turned towards his friends, who were all huddled in a group, and then back to her. His hand rubbing the back of his neck.

" **Look, we're all going to go out tonight, a bit of a pre-bachelor celebration, Tom is getting married in a few days, so all of us are together,"** He shifted on his feet and blocked Mai's view of his friends. **"I was wondering if you wanted to come with us? You can bring some of your friends if you want."** His smile was so sickeningly sweet, Mai was glad she didn't have a sweet tooth. She felt her gut clench again, alerting her to a danger she couldn't identify.

Thinking it over she nodded. **"Sure! I'll ask them if they want to go!"**

Nodding his head, he handed her his number, smiled again, and shuffled back over to his friends.

John came over to Mai after he left. **"So, Jess,"** After the group of men had left, he said quietly. **"What was that all about?"**

" **I don't trust them,"** She looked at the number Ryan gave her. **"I think we should go."**

John sighed. **"That's not a good idea, especially if you don't trust them."**

Mai and John waved to the shopkeeper before leaving the small store.

" **You're right, but that's why we have to go,"** She picked up her pace a bit. **"Who knows what they would do, I'd rather it be to someone who might know what they're doing."**

Mai and John continued on their way back to the house at a rather steady rate. When they approached the front door, Mai let John open it before she followed him in at a lower place. Butterflies were eating at her stomach. What was once gentle, became a slight stomachache. Shrugging her coat off and hanging it up, she took a deep breath.

' _I really don't want to talk to Naru right now,'_

" **We're back,"** John said. Mai watched him as he made his way to the kitchen, but then walk past it into the other room. It was a bit later in the day, but not late enough to prepare dinner, so everyone was just gathered in the living room.

Mai walked in behind John and noticed everyone gathered at the couches and looking over some things on the coffee table. If she had to guess, Mai would assume information on her.

She tried her hardest, but couldn't ignore the glaring fact that a certain set of eyes were looking at her. Clearing her throat, she smiled at everyone.

" **Hey,"** She hated the wobble she felt in her vocal cords. Clenching her fist, she forced her voice out stronger and more quickly, to combat this. **"What's going on?"** Even though Ayako moved over so Mai could sit, she remained standing, gloves in hand being wrung out from her nerves.

" **We were just looking over the results of today's test,"** Martin said shooting a glance at his son. **"We think training is going to have to take place sooner rather than later."**

Mai nodded in understanding. **"That makes sense,"** Keeping her head down, she moved toward the stairs. **"I'm going to take a short nap, I don't feel too good."**

" **Okay, let me know if you need anything,"** Ayako said smiling at her turned figure.

Mai turned her head towards Ayako in affirmative action and headed up the stairs.

* * *

Mai put her purse down on the chair she had in the corner of the room. Sighing, she threw herself dramatically down on the bed, her arm forearm coming to lie over her eyes.

Then she sat up and promptly entered Ryan's name into her phone along with his number. After shooting him a quick text and receiving a reply with the time and place, Mai sent a text to John. He responded, letting her know that he would pick her up from her room around seven o'clock to go together to the pub.

' _Okay so if I get up now, take a shower, and get dressed, I should have plenty of time.'_ A smile broke out on her face as the thought crossed her mind.

Excitement bloomed in her stomach. It had been a while since she had gone out. She sat up quickly and made her way to the connecting bathroom. Stripping down and hopping into the shower, Mai quickly scrubbed her body and hair, and dried off, wrapping a towel around herself. She moved over to her closet and started to pick out her outfit for her night.

' _Alright, I need to wear something to conceal pepper spray,'_ Ayako insisted on Mai being prepared for everything and anything, ghost or not. Mai didn't fight her on the subject. Considering the number of cases she dealt with had consisted of murder and/or rape victims, she would rather be safe than sorry. She didn't want to think about the consisting dreams. Her thoughts were cut short as a knock came to her door.

"Mai," Naru's voice was crisp, even through a door. Mai noticed that he was speaking in her native tongue. "Let me in."

Deciding to continue with her current task, she grabbed a dress out of her closet, and briefly inspected it and then looked towards the door. "And why would I do that?" Her throat felt too tight and the couldn't see straight. She wondered what she sounded like to him. Looking once over her dress and deciding that the mesh on the sides would be too exposed to the cold air, she placed it back into the closet.

"Mai, you know damn well I can open this door with or without your permission," He growled out his words and Mai could tell she was making him angry. "We need to talk about what happened today."

She looked over another dress, black and more professional looking which would fit her look and her concealed protection. Throwing the dress onto her bed and moving towards the door, Mai opened it and stood in front of Naru, her arms crossed.

"What?" She demanded, her hip jutted out.

At that moment Naru was exceedingly aware of the fact that Mai stood in front of him in nothing but a towel. He quickly cleared his throat and his momentary shock turned into a glare. He suppressed his initial, and slightly primal, feelings and decided that anger was the more appropriate reaction.

"What you did was stupid, so idiotic I will not even spare your brain the details."

"Then don't." Mai shifted her weight onto her other hip. "Say what you want to say, and leave."

"Fine." Naru clenched his fists. "Until you learn how to control your powers, and can properly navigate your environment, you will not be participating in any cases BSPR takes." Mai's mouth dropped open, her arms falling to her side.

"Wha-"

"You will be training with Lin and another associate, Martin will be supervising and taking notes on anything that comes up during your sessions and any developments that might occur. Do you understand?" Mai had never seen such a wave of intense anger on his face. His skin was tense and his hands were white, she had an overwhelming desire to reach out and press her hands across his forehead to try and sooth the tension lying there. Was she just hearing things?

"Oliver, you can't-"

"Do. You. Understand." His voice was venom. She felt tears spring into her eyes, and they bit into her with every ounce of their being and wanted nothing more than to roll down her face, clear tracks of emotional pain.

It took all she had to swallow the horrible rock that had formed in her throat, constricting her words.

"I understand," Her voice was weak with emotional deficiency and she shrunk inside of her own skin. Something she'd become accustomed to whenever she felt this way.

"Good." Mai watched him walk away. She closed the door, a small click being her only validation that her hearing was not off.

She watched him walk away after she spilled her guts to him about how she felt.

She watched him walk away when he left without saying goodbye, planes flying overhead.

He always walked away.

' _You bloody coward.'_

She felt her throat close entirely, and swallowing wouldn't help her this time. She would have to go through every second.

Shutting the door, Mai sat on her bed still in her towel. The tears that overflowed her eyes, made her thoughts overflow in her mind. She couldn't keep up with the pace they were going. She assumed that each neuron in her brain was firing at the same time, without hesitation, without taking a second to just-

' _ **Breath.'**_ A command. To who, she didn't know. But it was then she realized she wasn't breathing herself. Her lungs weren't working properly. Why weren't they working?

A gasp shot from her as she released the hold her teeth had on her bottom lip. She sunk herself into the breath she took, her heart beating erratically like a hummingbird's. She couldn't focus on that though, not when the air she was feeling felt this good to her deprived lungs.

The minutes she spent in this suspended state felt like hours, but a quick glance to the clock told her it was actually about ten minutes.

She resorted to getting up from her bed and heading towards the bathroom to finish getting ready. As previously discussed, John would be here in about an hour to collect her from her room, and all she wanted to do was pretend she was someone she wasn't. Jess' life was so much simpler.

* * *

Phew. I feel as though it got a bit dramatic at the end, but honestly, there is such a relief being able to be someone else for a second. Also! the tangential story about the brownies is a story that was told to me while I was visiting the Cotswolds, a lot of these experiences will be. An interesting concept and tale, I wish I could say is true. Only time will tell...

Hope you enjoyed, and I will write to you guys soon! Let me know what and where your thoughts are in the comments or through message!

Cheers!


	17. Chapter 17

Hi all! It has been a long time since I last updated. Since then, I have been on a break and am currently in England with my sister. We're going to be here for a while, and I have gotten a boost of inspiration that has made this chapter possible. I am hoping the change of scenery helps with this recent bought of writer's block.

If you lovely readers know of any sure-fire cures for writer's block, please let me know! My sister is giving me a ton of support, and while I appreciate it, I don't think she's helping much.

Here's the next chapter in TBU. Enjoy!

* * *

Mai couldn't deny the overwhelming fear the was emanating from her core. Ryan had been nothing but gentlemanly since they had first met up, and that alone didn't help her justify her feelings.

She was currently listening to Ryan's story and taking small sips of the drink she had ordered. Monk had been pleasantly surprised Mai enjoyed the first time he had made her first alcoholic beverage, and since then on deemed it his job to get drunk with his daughter once she could legally drink.

' _A missed opportunity, considering I can legally drink in England,'_ Mai thought glumly. _'Guess we'll have to go another time.'_ Ryan said something implying her to respond.

" **I'm sorry, I was lost,"** Mai said, a blush adorning her features too quickly for her liking.

A quick laugh had that disgustingly sweet smile back on Ryan's face, and Mai could barely contain her shivers.

" **No worries,"** He sipped on the bottle of beer that had been in his hand. It was then Mai realized this was the first sip he had taken. **"What was keeping you?"**

His question raised alarms in her head.

" **Oh, just thinking about when I first had a drink,"** Mai said good-naturedly. **"My dad has his bartending license, so he knows how to make them."**

" **Oh? Is he a bartender?"**

This time Mai had to laugh. **"Absolutely not, I think he just got it for fun,"**

He offered her a chuckle. **"So, what do you do, then?"**

Mai hesitated before answering, remembering that she was not posing as Mai. **"Psychology,"** Technically, she wasn't lying. **"I study the mind."** She used her pointer finger to tap on her head.

' _Just not on the living,_ ' She smiled in her head.

" **Oh,"** His eyebrows raised up and down in understanding and dipped his head closer to hers. **"Does that mean you are studying my mind right now?"**

Mai coughed a little. Wrong pipe. She could feel her blush from being found out and blamed some of it on her drink.

" **I- No,"** She took another sip of liquid courage only to end up finishing this. Now, where was that bartender?

He leaned back and let out a large laugh. **"I was just playing around,"** He watched as Mai placed her drink back on the counter. **"I'm a doctor,"** He took a long drink from his glass. **"Work up in London."**

" **Ah, I see,"** Mai casually glanced over to John, who was busy chatting with one of the waitresses. A young blond-haired woman; she had a round tray with some beer resting on top. Mai wasn't sure how that tiny woman was able to hold that whole tray up.

" **Is he your boyfriend?"** Ryan had a slight smile on his face.

" **No!"** Mai laughed nervously. Masako would have killed her. And Ryan. **"My friends' boyfriend actually, he is one of my friends."**

Ryan nodded his head towards her drink. **"Let me get you another drink."**

" **Thank you, I'll be right back,"**

Mai made her way over to John, and when he noticed her approaching, he let the waitress excused himself and moved towards her.

"I don't get it!" Mai said in a frustrated tone of Japanese.

"What?" John's owlish eyes blinked back at her.

She sighed into her hands. "I don't understand why I felt a bad feeling about him," She looked over to where Ryan was standing, he appeared to be waiting for the bartender to give him her drink. "Do you think my abilities are off?"

John smiled and placed a hand on Mai's shoulder. "As far as I know, your instincts have never been off, and I see no reason to let your guard down if you are still getting a different vibe."

Mai thought about what John had said and then gave him a small smile.

"You're right, John,"

She made her way back over to Ryan and he held out her drink to her.

" **Thank you,"** Mai took a sip, feeling slightly better. **"Now, what were we disgusting?"**

* * *

Naru had sighed for the fifth time that night. His current file that was open on the computer and the headache he had was hindering him from completing his task of finishing it. Guilt ate at his stomach and did nothing to help him in his completion of the file.

He relinquished his file for the larger one on all the information that he had gathered from past cases, up until current documentation, and more specifically, detailed accounts of Mai's growing powers. Flipping it open, he took a moment to admire the younger version of Mai that was staring up at him. He remembered when he had told her the picture was for ID that the office staff were required to wear.

She had huge innocent eyes, and her hair was much shorter than it currently was. While he didn't want to admit it, Naru had spent a large amount of time wondering what Mai was going to look like when he saw her again after the four years, they had been apart. His predictions had been off, but he had not been disappointed.

He was extremely pleased with the results. Mai had grown into an accomplished investigator, woman, and person.

He never expected less.

Her childlike ways still remained buried deep in her soul, but her outward appearance was that of a grown adult and, when she wanted to, she had an air of professionalism.

A quick shake of his head had him banishing any further thoughts of her and finally stood believing that a cup of tea would do him good.

* * *

Mai knew she had an extremely high tolerance. Monk still praised her for it. So, she had never been drunk in her life, and yet, here she is getting dizzy off of her second glass. She didn't even hear John walk up to her and Ryan while they were still talking. John explained that he was going call a cab, in a few minutes, as it was the agreed upon time to leave.

She eyed her drink, only slightly depleted, and questioned her tolerance level.

' _Maybe it's just because this specific bar makes their drinks different?'_

Somewhere deep in her, something fought to gain control of her brain.

' _Something?'_ Mai closed her tired eyes; her eyelids had become increasingly heavy, but it allowed her to think more clearly. Suddenly, a familiar round of pain went through her head. _'My instincts!'_

The 'something' that she had quickly identified then made themselves increasingly aware and present within her being. It no longer mattered what her brain was saying, her instincts, which resided more in her gut than anywhere else, had a mind of its own. It started off as yelling which quickly developed into screeching. She started to feel sick.

Something was wrong.

" **Water,"** It took a lot of effort to say that. A lot more than what was necessary. Why was breathing so hard all of the sudden? Her hand moved slowly down to try and grasp her pepper spray, but her grip wasn't strong enough to fully grasp it, and it ended up falling onto the floor.

" **Hey, are you feeling alright**?" Mai looked at Ryan's face, but it showed no emotion. He stepped closer to her. **"You don't look so good, maybe we should step outside?"**

Mai couldn't work up enough energy to reply, much less think, when a strong grip wrapped around her upper arm and proceeded to yank her over to the door.

" **Ry** - **,"** She was fumbling over her words and turned her gaze to the bar that they were moving away from. Her drink hardly touched.

* * *

John looked around for his companion that he had come to the club with that night. His head was shooting in every direction and, through the moving bodies of other people, looked over to where he had left her last. Not finding her where she was last sitting stirred up panic in him.

Looking around, he noticed a black tube looking object on the floor. Picking it up and examining it, John recognized it as Mai's pepper spray. It was slightly bedazzled, courtesy of Ayako, but had stickers of skulls and crossbones, courtesy of Monk.

Calling out her name a few times _seemed_ like a good decision, but not being able to hear his own voice over the crowd of mingling patrons and the loud music deemed the purpose of the task useless. So, John moved over to the bar and flagged down the bartender, a gruff looking man with an interesting handlebar mustache.

" **What can I get you?"** The man had a voice suited to his looks.

John panting after his attempt at weaving his way through the hundreds of bodies in the room, took a quick breath before his questions came rushing out of his mouth.

" **There was a girl here,"** He patted the seat Mai was sitting on. **"and she was with a man,"** He sucked in a quick mess of oxygen before he started to see stars swim in his vision. **"Did they leave? Or go somewhere?"**

The man eyed John. **"Are you like, her boyfriend?"** He shifted his weight onto the opposite leg after about a minute passed, and a sigh escaped him from under his mustache. **"She was carried out by the guy she was with,"** The bartender pointed to the back door. **"His buddies followed after them."**

John felt a huge bubble of fear in case his whole being.

His face must have shown what kind of dilemma John was facing because the man behind the counter leaned in closer.

" **Whatever kind of trouble she got into must have been pretty bad."** His voice was a tad above a whisper.

" **I'm sorry?"**

He looked pointedly to the people around and on either side of John. **"You never mess with that group of guys, they're no good."** He stood straightly and grabbed a fresh disinfecting wipe, and began wiping the counter off. **"I've never seen your face around here, and I see everyone's face,"** John felt slightly uncomfortable. **"Afterall, everyone gets a drink eventually."** John was about to ask what he was implying, but he continued. **"Therefore, I am assuming you're new around here** ," His eyes never lifted from the swirling motion of his hands as they cleaned.

" **That gaggle of boys does nothin' but trouble. They're hired by other people who pay big bucks for certain 'tasks',"** John was starting to become angry at the lack of directness from this man, but bit his tongue knowing that this was his only source of information. **"It's usually things like kidnapping, or getting information from others,"** The man threw the wipe away. **"And if I was you, I'd get out to the road, if there is one thing I know, my bouncers won't let any woman leave in the way she was lookin'. Especially if it looked like she didn't want to go out with him."**

Before the man turned away, John took off to the door and wasted no time with an apology for squeezing by people to get to the door.

When he did pushing the door open, John saw that the bartender was, in fact, correct in his belief in his bouncers, as Ryan and his group of friends behind him had not gotten past the much larger man in a black shirt and blue jacket with the word's 'security' printed in yellow on the back. John felt a rush of relief wash over his brain in a slew of endorphins at the image of Mai safely behind the bouncer. Although she looked to be asleep, there was a definite puff of air next to her mouth indicating her being alive.

John approached her and quickly cupped her face.

"Mai?" She stirred lightly. "Mai, can you hear me?" John felt another quick clutch of worry at his heart at the lack of response. Or movement.

The bouncer approached John. **"And who the hell are you?"** With his arms crossed, the bouncer looked down at John.

He stood up confidently. **"Please sir, this is my friend, I couldn't find her after I went outside to call a cab,"**

The bouncer narrowed his eyes and held up Mai's wallet. **"If that's the case, you should be able to tell me her name."**

John didn't hesitate. **"Mai Taniyama,"**

Hearing a snicker from the side of him, John looked over to the group of men who all had looks of murder plastered on their faces, from an interrupted attempt, and humor.

" **This pillock doesn't even know his supposed friend's name."** Ryan spat out laughing along with his friends.

The bouncer assisted Mai up from the ground and turned to John. **"Did you already hail a cab?"** John nodded quickly. **"Which cab did you hail for?"**

John's head shot back over to the large man's eyes quickly and wasted no time picking up Mai's purse and pointing over to the cab near the end of the row of the many already lined up waiting for a business like a murder of crows waiting for an animal to die.

The bouncer deposited Mai gently into the back seat, handed Mai's wallet back to him and shook his hand.

" **Please see to it, that this young lady gets home and in bed safely."**

John almost started crying with relief but settled for a quick tear up. **"Of course, mate,"** Shaking his hand, he tried not to wince at the amount of strength in his grip. **"Thank you for helping her when I couldn't."**

After John entered the cab, he leaned forward and directed the driver towards the nearest medical services.

The bouncer turned back to the group of men and opened up his phone. **"As for you lot,"** He dialed in a quick number. **"I think the proper authorities will be very pleased to see you so you can explain to them why you drugged a woman without her knowledge."**

Ryan laughed. **"You have no proof we did anything,"** The other men around him laughed with him.

" **Now don't be thinking you got away with that heinous crime,"** A new voice came from behind them. Ryan turned his head to look at a man with a handle-bar mustache. **"After all, I was a witness to the whole ordeal and I am not afraid to fully attest to that."**

Ryan growled. **"Who is going to believe your rubbish stories?"**

The bartender held up a small disk. **"A story is just a story,"** A glint of cockiness was shining through the man's eyes. **"Of course, a little bit of surveillance always helps as well."**

The flashing lights and blaring of sirens demanded their attention.

* * *

John watched as Mai slept on his shoulder. While one event was avoided, another one was soon to take place, he could feel it. After the lack of physical response in front of the club, John had decided the hospital would be a better choice.

Sighing he looked out the window of the cab as it pulled up to the curb of the hospital. Paying for the ride, he slowly crept himself and Mai out of the car and made his way towards the automatically opening doors of the hospital.

After depositing Mai on a chair in the lobby, John walked up to the nurse's station where a nurse, with glasses framing her face and her hair on top of her head, sat. Her name tag said 'Emily' and the paleness of it stuck out like a sore thumb against her light blue scrubs.

" **Can I help you, Sweetheart?"** Her voice was kind, and John was appreciating it after the night they'd had.

" **Yes, please** ," John turned to Mai. **"My friend was drugged at a club, I don't know what they gave her, but she's not acting like herself - I wasn't sure what to do,"** John's voice was at a slightly higher octave and he placed a hand on his head to try to cope with the excitement of the night.

The nurse wasted no time handing John a clipboard and then standing, taking off her stethoscope, and going over to Mai, who was breathing slowly.

" **I'm going to need you to fill out a few of these, or as much as you can."** Emily placed the cool diaphragm against Mai's chest. **"Her name?"**

" **Uh, Mai,"** He hurried over to her, pen and clipboard in hand. **"Mai Taniyama,"**

" **Mai?"** She placed the diaphragm around different areas on her chest. **"My name is Emily, I'm here to help you. Can you tell me how old you are?"**

Mai's head lolled around on her neck, her eyes struggling to stay open.

"Loud," Mai muttered. "Too loud."

Emily looked at John for a translation.

" **She said it's too loud in the room."**

" **Okay, honey,"** Emily wrapped an arm around Mai. **"We need to move now, Mai, we're going to put you in an examination room. Does that sound okay?"**

Without waiting for any sort of response, John and Emily assisted Mai to a wheelchair for easier transportation.

" **And your name, sir?"** Emily asked wheeling Mai to the room.

" **John Brown,"** He watched as her eyebrows came together.

" **I'm going to need to talk to immediate family members,"**

" **Absolutely, I will get a hold of her adoptive parents."** John held out the clipboard to the nurse and she placed it under her arm while she continued to push Mai.

" **Until Miss. Taniyama is fully cognizant, I cannot allow any visitors unless it is her immediate family,"** She stopped pushing the chair and turned her head to look at John. **"I'm sorry."**

John nodded his head in understanding and placed a hand on Mai's shoulder.

"I will be in the lobby, I'm going to call Takigawa and Ayako,"

Unable to give a reply, and not expecting one, John walked back towards the lobby.

* * *

" **And then Ayako said 'This is clearly the work of an earthbound spirit,' and then-"**

Much to his dismay, Monk was cut off short when Ayako hit him upside the head.

" **That is not how I sound!"** Ayako stomped her foot indignantly. **"If anything, you sound like that,"**

They were all seated in the lounge room of the house. While some choose to ignore the stories being told and type on laptops, the others were more than happy to watch in humor as the couple argued.

" **Aw, come on, I was just kidding,"** Monk said wrapping his arms around his pouting wife. **"You know I would never make fun of you if you were right in your claim,"** A cheeky grin wrapped itself around his face, and Ayako contemplated all the ways she could take it off.

A ringing from Monk's cellphone drew his attention away from his wife. Pulling it out of his back pocket, his eyes quickly scanned the name before sliding the button to 'accept'.

"John! How's it going? Are you guys having fun?" Monk grinned at the thought of John at a club.

" _Takigawa, Mai and I are at the hospital currently,"_ Monk's grin faded.

"What?" Monk asked trying to process the new information.

" _Mai is still in the back getting bloodwork done, we still don't know what happened, and I cannot see her until-"_

"John, what are you talking about?!" Monk began walking away from the group, although they were all equally confused, and towards the door where his coat and the car keys were lying.

" _Mai was drugged by that guy she met,"_ After a brief pause. _"At least I think that's what happened,"_ Another pause. _"I'm so sorry, I don't even know what happened myself."_ John's desperation and guilt were the least of Monk's worries.

"What hospital are you at?"

John sent him the directions as well as the name of the hospital, and Monk grabbed his coat and walked back into the lounge room.

"Monk, what's going on?" Ayako was perched on her seat.

" **Something happened, Mai is in the hospital,"** A collective breath was held. Naru sat up straighter, his laptop shut. Monk rubbed his eyes and then turned to Martin. **"I am sorry to ask this of you, and I know it's late, but - "**

Martin waved away any further comments made by Monk. **"Say no more."** He grabbed the car keys and together with the group piled into the car, Lin, Luella and Madoka opting to stay home.

* * *

I'll have you know, that the next chapter is coming out soon! It is already in the making, and I am going to try to be more consistent. I appreciate all the reviews, favorites, follows, and just views of my story in general! You guys are extremely supportive and I am very grateful.

Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter in a review, or send me a PM if you're not comfortable with putting a comment out into the open.

Cheers!


	18. Chapter 18

Hello all! I am here with the next chapter, and I hope you guys enjoy!

To the reviewer Kurumi, I sincerely thank you and all the others for your comments, because with those along with the previous comments on past chapters from so many of you lovely readers (and not mentioning my editor's threats), I found the motivation to finish up and post this chapter!

One more huge thanks to all the faves/follows that this story has gotten. I am happy that you liked it as much as I like creating and writing it! Also a huge shoutout to the reviewers that have been constantly reviewing! You all are truly loyal!

Enjoy!

* * *

John's face was in a constant twist, and while he thought he had broken the habits a long time ago, he was also picking at his nails and biting his cheek. He kept on trying to convince the nurses and doctors that he was indeed a close friend of Mai and that he desperately wanted to ensure her safety.

Not close enough apparently, as they wouldn't let him anywhere in her room, where he was sure she was still unconscious while the steady drip of an IV cleared her system of whatever toxins had been inhabiting her body.

Without any means to distract himself, John was completely absorbed in his thoughts. Thoughts about the night, Monk and Ayako, and Naru. John gulped a little, trying to swallow the worry in his throat. He didn't want to think about how they were going to react.

Did they blame him? Hate him? No longer trust him to be around Mai?

Lord knows he doesn't.

Was there a way for this to be prevented?

 _'Yes.'_ John thought. _'I could have stayed by her side all night, and not let her continue if she stated from the beginning that she didn't trust Ryan.'_

John set down his small styrofoam cup filled with cold coffee. He had only taken a few sips before he could no longer stomach the taste of the bitter bean juice, but he assumed the caffeine kick had allowed him to still be awake this long.

He took a moment to place his head in his hands, the full gravity of the events that transpired coming back full force in his brain. He briefly wondered what had happened to Ryan and the lot. They had technically committed a crime, should he have called an ambulance and then called the authorities?

A pounding in the back of his head stole his thoughts. He tried shutting his eyes to quell the pain, and somehow succeeded just before he could hear the loud conversations of his friends.

" **John,"** Monk was the first to run up to him, as the rest of the group followed slowly behind. **"How is she? Have you seen her?"** He started looking around towards the room John was seated in front of.

" **I- No,"** Monk turned a confuse gaze onto the blond-haired priest. **"I am not immediate family, and was not allowed access into her room."** John looked around for red hair, and not spying any looked back to Monk. **"Where is Ayako?"**

Monk shot a thumb over in the direction of the nurse's station where Ayako was speaking with the nurse that had helped John. She appeared to be looking over a file that was handed to her, the nurse was just across the counter using a pen to point out certain things on the chart to Ayako.

" **Being a doctor sure has its perks,"** Monk said. John nodded his head in agreement, and Ayako quickly joined the others in the group.

" **It appears to be an immense dose of Rohypnol, a benzodiazepine that can be used as a sleeping aid,"** Ayako quickly re-read some things on the chart. **"Her dose wasn't that high, but Mai is a small woman, so in her case, it took effect rather quickly and is going to take some time leaving her body."**

" **However, we can still go see her while we wait for her to wake up, but I would like to talk to John first, so you all can head inside, we'll be in in a moment."**

Naru and Monk didn't waste any time heading in, the rest of the group entered the room at a slower rate, but didn't stick around to hear the conversation.

"Now then, John, I just wanted to say that-"

"I am terribly sorry!" John shot the words from his mouth before he could hear the rest of her sentence. "I could have- should have done more to prevent this all from happening. You and Monk trusted me, and I let Mai and, you both, down." John didn't want to start any hysterics, but the guilt eating away at him had nowhere to go except out. And the person he wanted to apologize to the most was still asleep and unable to hear it.

He forced his gaze away from the priestess and down to the tiled floors of the hospital building, not wanting to look at the face of fury and disappointment he was sure the woman was giving him.

"I understand if you and Monk no longer wish for me to be trusted or to be left with the care of Mai, but I also want you to know that I am so sorry that all of this happened-"

"John!" Ayako figured this was the only way for him to cease his talking. "First off, Mai is a grown woman and can make decisions on who to be around and who not to. Sure, we are her adoptive parents and we will give her advice, but she makes the decision at the end of the day. Second, what on earth do you have to feel sorry for? You weren't the one hurting her, so don't blame yourself. Monk and I sure don't and I know for a fact Mai won't either."

Ayako watched in mild amusement as John looked up in sudden surprise.

"But I could have done more!" He bit his cheek again, this time with the intent to silence his voice, as they were still in a hospital. "Ayako, she told me that she didn't like Ryan right off the bat, I should have never even gone through with this plan." John couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of guilt and self-blame that was encompassing his whole mind.

Ayako shrugged her shoulders.

"If it will make you feel better, you could always apologize to Mai, and in the future, let her know what you think." She shifted her weight onto her other hip. "While she might come off headstrong, Mai appreciates other people's opinions, especially if they're the voice of reason."

John felt an immense sense of relief that drenched over the guilt burning in his chest. Forging a real smile, he sent it to Ayako. While it was not communicated, and he tended to act a bit older than he really was, he saw the same characteristics of his own parents in Ayako and Monk. Something that he never voiced but had a strong sense of admiration towards the two.

They fought quite a bit, but everyone knew it wasn't meaningful, and more than anything was a form of communication between the two parent figures in the group. However, every instance a problem reared its ugly head, they had no problem offering advice, quite wise at that, and solving problems with the utmost ease. And for that, John was grateful.

"Thank you, Ayako." He said.

She threw her head up in a haughty position. "Of course," She boasted. "I'm a genius, am I not? Now, what say we get some coffee? I can only imagine how tired you are."

* * *

Naru bit his lip when he entered the hospital room and attempted to squash the anger that flared in his eyes at the young girl's lack of vigilance.

' _Honestly, she has these abilities and refuses to use them responsibility or wisely,'_ Naru pinched the bridge of his nose, not noticing the look Monk had given him. _'Absolutely ridiculous.'_

He watched as Monk sighed and patted Yasu's shoulder.

" **I think I am in desperate need of a hot cup of coffee,"** He pushed the younger man towards the door but looked back to Martin who was looking at his son. **"Let's see what the cafeteria has for us, yeah?"**

" **What?!"** Yasu began whining. **"I wanted to have fun with Mai!"** He protested.

" **Mai's asleep, Yasu,"** Monk said as the boy turned around to look at him.

" **I know, that's when I have the most fun!"** Yasu's grin was cheeky and stretched from ear to ear.

" **You nasty, perverted, kid,"** Monk's voice got progressively quiet as he left the room, yanking Yasu along with him.

Wasting no time to give his son and the young girl, who has been holding all of his son's attention, some privacy, Martin patted Naru's shoulder, before following Monk out of the room.

The door slowly shutting was Naru's cue to walk closer to Mai. Her steady heartbeat was the only sound that attracted any of his immediate attention, and after a brief moment of observation, he remained perfectly content with watching her sleep.

"You're a complete idiot," He said. The comment came deep from within his brain, and he briefly wondered where it stemmed from. "I just- Cannot believe- Why would you act like that?!" His restlessness got the best of him and he decided to stand up and pace in front of her bed. "We were only lucky John was there when he was, your actions this time are completely unforgivable." And he meant it too. Naru wasn't going to forgive her for this, he reasoned out in his head. Sure, she was reckless with spirits, but at least he had her within his grasp. If this 'Ryan' person was able to succeed with his plans, what would have happened? He didn't want to know.

"You'll forgive me though,"

A small voice that cracked from across the room had Naru's head shooting up from the floor he was glaring at. His gaze looked towards the girl who made the sound, her eyes barely open, her breathing heavy.

For a brief moment, Mai was pleasantly surprised at the appearance of surprise and relief in his eyes.

"You will," With a weakness she had never felt, Mai shifted her weight. Her head lolled to look beautifully at Naru. "You will always forgive me."

Naru stood straight, covering up the momentary surprise with a mask of emotionless skin and muscle.

"I think you are giving me too much credit," He said tilting his head, observing her. "Welcome back, trouble maker."

He came closer to her, offering her a glass of water with a straw that she took gratefully.

"Thank you," She whispered to him and watched as he sat on the bed just slightly to the right of her legs. She couldn't help as she stared into the glass, a stream of tears slid past her barriers.

"Mai?" Naru didn't know what exactly to do, he wasn't that familiar with tears, let alone from a person of the opposite sex.

"I thought-" Her voice caught and she rubbed at her eyes. "He kept dragging me away from the bar, and I thought-" She didn't finish, not that she needed to.

Naru gritted his teeth at the anguish that showed on her face, and without any sense of hesitation, he set the glass on the table, lifted Mai into a sitting position, and wrapped his arms around Mai's frame.

Whether she was shaking out of fear or because of her sobs, Naru didn't care. He had thought the same thing she had when they first received the call and ignored the bad feeling he had from her going out at all.

He pressed his nose into the crook of her neck and took in every beautiful feeling he felt, even if he wasn't familiar with them. The feeling of an overwhelming desire to keep her under his watch would have knocked him on his knees, had he been standing.

Mai, on the other hand, had had plenty of hugs in her lifetime. Her mother and father's hugs helped her feel loved, Ayako and Monk's made her feel secure and safe, her friends made her feel welcomed and accepted. Naru's did all of that and more.

She felt an overwhelming amount of love for the man that she held onto as she cried. It washed over her mind, causing chills to go down her spine at the power of the feeling of it. It was through her sobbing that Mai was struck with a severe realization.

She was scared.

This feeling was immense. So much so, she was terrified.

Would Ryan try to do the same thing to her again?

The thought formed a lump in her throat, cutting her sob out quite immediately, that she just let Naru hold her up while she contemplated this new thought.

Somehow, both of them seemed to be fighting for a reason to stay in the same position, for just a while longer. So, when Naru felt it was appropriate to pull back, Mai fisted his jacket into her small hands, so he stayed.

No words were exchanged, but both of them knew that they needed this expression, this touch. They were both there, unharmed. Present. Safe.

It was a few minutes after Mai had quieted down and self-soothed herself into a calm state when a growl was heard from her stomach.

Naru and Mai separated at the sound of it and Naru turned his head to hide his smirk from Mai.

"It appears to be, that you're hungry," Naru said as he looked at Mai who had one arm wrapped around her stomach.

Another growl sounded off.

Mai squeezed her thumb and pointer finger close together with a small gap between them.

"Just a little," She said smiling.

* * *

By the time the rest of the group had gotten back into the room, Mai had ordered her food and was now eating it while Naru read next to her.

" **Welcome back you guys!"** Mai said, smiling.

Ayako and Monk didn't delay and were quick to give hugs and plant kisses on their daughter, and after a hefty reprimanding about not listening to her instincts, all was quiet again. That is until Yasu decided to tease Mai, to which Monk promptly used Ayako's purse to thump him on the head, silencing his teasing.

John stepped forward and took Mai's hand in his.

"I'm so sorry, Mai, I should have-" Mai placed her hand over his.

"Stop," She said, her voice quiet but an order nonetheless. "What could have been done without putting you in danger as well. Us against four others? I don't like the odds."

Mai hugged John and he returned the same act. Naru quietly reminded himself that John already had a girlfriend and that there was no way he had any other intentions aside from friendship.

" **So, does anyone have any good ideas on how to find the guys who did this? We only have first names, so it would be like finding a needle in a haystack."** Monk said, crossing his arms.

" **Now that you mention it,"** John said, placing a hand under his chin. **"When I was looking for Mai, I was asking the Barkeeper and he mentioned that that group of guys is notorious for being hired for certain 'tasks', as he put it."** John used air quotes when mentioning this. **"Apparently they get paid quite a bit of money for completing them."**

Everyone had varying looks of surprise.

Ayako quickly reached over and grabbed Monk's hand for comfort.

" **Are you saying someone hired those men to hurt Mai?"** Ayako's voice was rather pitchy and high.

John eyed Ayako sadly. **"I was thinking more along the lines of kidnap."**

Ayako's face went pale.

"My God," Monk muttered next to her.

" **In all honesty, I could believe that,"** Martin stated looking at his son and then to the girl in the hospital bed. **"We've had to deal with a few scary close calls with Noll and Gene, not the same group of young men, but they ended up following the boys to and from school until Noll realized that they were following them."**

" **We took the natural steps to report them, however, with our name and reputation we're also an easy target,"** Luella said placing her hand on Naru's arm. **"It wasn't long before another attempt was made, and we hired a bodyguard for them."**

Mai spoke after a minute passed. **"Did they stop?"**

Luella shook her head. **"Unfortunately, no."** A gleam in her eyes struck and she turned to her husband. **"Although one thing struck me as odd."**

" **What's that, dear?"** Martin asked.

" **They never once hurt the boys, just tried to kidnap them- not that that is any better!"** Luella said quickly.

The others laughed around her.

" **While my mother may have not realized what she was saying** ," Luella glared at her son. **"She does bring up a good point. Whoever is doing this has a plan, and we have to be alive for it."** He was looking at Mai when he ended his statement.

" **That still doesn't explain why, Naru,"** Mai said pouting.

" **I may be able to help with that."**

No one heard the door open to the room, but everyone heard the man speak. He was somewhat skinny, with a very noticeable handlebar mustache. Behind him stood an officer in uniform with his hands on his belt.

" **We've managed to apprehend the group of guys, but unless you press charges, we're not able to hold them past 72 hours,"** The officer said, shifting his gaze to Mai. **"They're currently being held in the interrogation room at the station in London, each one in a separate room, but haven't said anything. Haven't even lawyered up yet."**

The officer walked further into the room and held his hand out for Mai.

" **I'm officer Max,"** Mai shook his hand and replied with her name. **"I was assigned to your case. I want you to be aware of the publicity that has arisen with this episode."** His gaze mover over to Martin, Luella, and Naru. **"I'm afraid with the last name involved, it has stirred up some kind of uproar."**

Luella placed her head in her hands.

" **This is ridiculous,"** She stated, her frustration getting the best of her. **"What if whoever hired these boys, hires another group,"** She looked over to her son. **"What if they try to hurt you, Noll!"**

" **This brings me to my next point,"** Officer Max said, crossing his arms. **"We're most likely going to have to place Miss. Taniyama under witness protection."**

"What?!" Mai sat up suddenly, blood rushing to her head, and her heart rate skyrocketing. Naru stood and moved over to her. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he pushed her back into the bed. **"No, I don't need to be placed under protection!"** She gestured to Luella and Martin and shot a worried look to Naru. **"I am perfectly safe here with them, so, please just let us figure this out before it comes down to that."**

The officer held his hands up in defense. **"You can relax, Miss. Taniyama, we will only be placing you in there if future attempts are made,"** A call came through on his radio attached to his uniform, a woman spoke through, but the call was fairly quiet. Officer Max pressed the button to reply. **"Understood,"** He looked back over to Mai. **"There is a swarm of cameras downstairs waiting for you, but I will be placed here until you are released from hospital custody. Once you're better could you please accompany me down to the station, I will be escorting you down, so do not worry about the people downstairs."**

Mai worried her lip. **"Just me?"** She looked over to Monk and Ayako and glanced at Naru. **"Could my family come with me as well?"**

Officer Max smiled. **"Of course, they are more than welcome."** He then turned to the man with the handlebar mustache who had been watching the whole conversation with interest. **"I would like to introduce-"**

" **The bartender?"** John said, the realization dawning on him.

" **Name's Rickie,"** Rickie smiled at John, and then looked to Mai. **"I am sorry that this happened to you, let alone in my own bar."**

Mai waved his apology off. **"I appreciate it, but this isn't your fault** ," She smiled to him, and he returned it. **"I'm Mai,"**

He nodded. **"So, I have heard. It is a pleasure to meet you, Mai."**

" **I should be thanking you,"** Mai said. **"You helped John find me,"**

Rickie smiled. **"You helped me more than anything. I was trying to pin that group down for a while and was about to step in when they left with you. I knew I couldn't leave without causing confusion, so I had an employee cover the bar while I followed your friend.**

" **By the time I had gotten there, John here had already taken a cab, and my bouncer had detained the group of men, so I was able to call the authorities."** He shrugged his shoulders. **"I really didn't do much."**

Ayako stood up and moved over to Mai. **"Well we're extremely grateful you intervened in general,"**

Officer Max cleared his throat gathering the attention of the others. **"I will be just outside your room,"** He left the room and proceeded to sit in one of the chairs outside of the room in the hallway.

" **Aye,"** Rickie said. **"I need to be heading out as well, but please stop by and keep me updated on how you're doing."**

He made his exit, and the room was again encased in silence, but Naru soon spoke up.

" **Danger magnet."** He said sitting next to Mai, who's face twisted in irritation.

" **At least I'm not some self-absorbed narcissist**!" She ground out through her teeth.

* * *

How was the update? Let me know! You'll get to find out more about what is known about the group of guys and what isn't in the next update! Just remember to keep hounding me...

Thanks to those who keep reading and take the time to give me feedback, I read every comment! Let me know if you guys want me to reply to any of them!

Looking forward to hearing from you all!

Cheers!


End file.
